


Shallow

by Dreamer1701



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Pepper Potts, POV Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: Virginia Potts comes to LA to attend her new job as personal assistant of Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. The night before her first day, she goes to a bar and meets a handsome stranger. They spend the night together. What happens when she finds out that the man was Tony Stark, her new boss? - TONY x PEPPER
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is the first chapter of my story 'Shallow'. It has 22 chapters and I finished writing it last week. I've posted it on another platform, but thought that I could give it a try here as well. If you're interested, I'll keep posting new chapters regularly.
> 
> In this universe, there are no superheroes, but Tony is the head of Stark Industries and just like we know him. The title of the story is based on the song 'Shallow' by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper, I thought it would fit the plot quite well. Maybe you'll see what I mean. 
> 
> In the first chapter, we'll get to know something about Pepper's life.
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

The beeping of my alarm clock broke the silence in the bedroom. I didn't have to look at it to know that it was six in the morning. Time to get up and start the day. With a sigh, I deactivated the alarm and sat up in bed. I didn't sleep well – I rarely did these days. For nearly two hours, I've been waiting for the alarm clock to end the suffering that always came over me at night. The endless hours in which I couldn't sleep and just waited to start another day.

It would have been easier to have nightmares, but instead, I couldn't sleep at all.

In the bathroom, I avoided looking into the mirror. I knew what I would see and the image wasn't very nice. Normally, people said that I was a beautiful woman. Tall, with long, red hair and blue eyes. Not to mention the freckles on my cheeks which I've always hated. Most people didn't even see them until they had a closer look at me. In the 34 years of my life, I got used to them by now and didn't have to urge to cover them with makeup anymore.

Now, the image was a little different. Dark rings under the eyes, too thin, an empty look in the eyes. That's how my best friend Daisy used to describe me at the moment. I ignored all her comments about my well-being and just carried on with my days as always, just that it wasn't so easy.

Nothing was easy in my life right now.

After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and looked at my hair. I tried to disregard the rest of my face in the mirror, but it wasn't that easy. I couldn't ignore that Daisy was right, as much as I wanted it. I looked terrible. Normally, that would bother me. But these days, it just didn't.

I decided to tie my hair together and then I left the bathroom to search for clothes. The dark suit which was lying on top in my wardrobe seemed to be perfect for this day, I'd just remembered that there was an important meeting in the company. It was about one of our new customers, the company I was working for produced computers and other technical equipment. And I, Virginia Potts, was the assistant of our boss, Maria Hill.

Maria Hill was a middle-aged woman who liked to be in control of things. I couldn't deny that she was brilliant and her sense for profitable deals was well-known. She was most probably the richest woman in the city. That didn't mean much since Griffin was just a small town in Georgia, but others said that she was also one of the richest women in the whole state. Hill had considered moving the company to Atlanta a few months ago, but for reasons no one understood she'd decided against it. It wouldn't have been bad for the company to have a better location in one of the bigger cities. I'd always suspected that we would get even more customers then.

Just that most employees would have been against moving. They had their lives here in Griffin and moving to Atlanta was out of question. Until a few weeks ago, I'd agreed with my colleagues. After all, Griffin was my home town. Maybe just a very small and not very exciting town, but it was home. My parents were living in a big house a few miles outside the city and it took only half an hour with the car to visit them. And then there had been Ben, my fiancé, now ex-fiancé. All reasons for me to tell Maria Hill that I would vote against a new location for the company.

Could I say anything else about Maria Hill? Yes, I could. She wasn't just brilliant, but also self-obsessed, moody and she thought that she was better than everyone else. And she let her employees feel it. Most of them didn't get to see her very often, but I was her personal assistant. That meant seeing her every day, for hours. And having to fulfill all her requests, no matter how strange they were. Working with her was exhausting.

And then there was the breakup with my boyfriend a few weeks ago. His name was Ben and we'd been together for seven years. He even asked me to marry him half a year ago. And suddenly, the relationship was over and I was all alone. My parents didn't even pity me, they'd never liked Ben very much. They'd accepted him, but nothing else. The only support I got was from my best friend Daisy, who was working in the same company as me. I was glad to have her because there was no one else. Not anymore.

I really hated my life right now.

* * *

“So how was work today?” Daisy asked and looked at me with raised eyebrows. “Did she harass you again?”

I groaned. “Let's not talk about it.” I muttered and kept poking in my pasta with the fork. It was in the late afternoon and we'd met for dinner in our favourite restaurant. We did that every Monday since it was the worst day of the week and we wanted to enjoy the evening.

“So she did.” Daisy stated and grinned. However, it faded quickly and was replaced by a worried expression. “Oh come on, don't let it get to you like that. The Virginia I know would never let herself be bothered by the comments of our boss. You are so good in dealing with her, every time she's mean, you just make a sharp comment and then everything's fine again.”

It was true, I had been able to deal with Maria Hill before, even if I'd often feared for my job after telling her my opinion about her behaviour at first. Strangely, she never seemed to be bothered by my comments. She'd just accepted them and we got along well. In fact, I was her only assistant that lasted longer than a few months. I've been working for her for over five years by now. Some people said that it was because I did my job well, but others suspected that she also liked me. I hoped they were wrong, though. I already got enough nasty comments for getting along well with Maria Hill, I didn't even want to imagine how it would be when the rumour that she liked me spread in the company.

However, all those things weren't true in the past weeks, or even before that. When she told me that I was stupid, I couldn't just ignore it anymore. And I made mistakes, which never happened to me before. I didn't even know what to say when she was being stupid again.

All those things were caused by my personal problems. The problems I wanted to hide from everyone else so badly. It didn't work, though. The entire city seemed to know about my breakup with Ben by now. Maybe because it was a small town. Or maybe because Ben was walking around with his new girlfriend. The one he'd betrayed me with.

“Hey, V, are you alright?” Daisy's voice ripped me out of my thoughts. “Don't look at me with that dark look on your face. Otherwise, it will never vanish again.”

I know that this was an attempt to cheer me up, but I just couldn't smile. Or even laugh. “I'm fine, Daisy.” I said and couldn't deny that I sounded tired. “It's just been a long day. The meeting didn't go as planned.”

“It didn't?” Luckily, she accepted my attempt to change the subject. Everyone in the company knew about the new deal we wanted to make with another big company in Atlanta. It also reached our mechanics like Daisy, who didn't have to deal with company politics and stuff like that.

“No, it was horrible, to be honest. They think we're too expensive. Kept telling us that our technology isn't worth the price. Apparently, they were offered another deal by a company from Columbus.” I summarized the meeting in short words.

“I bet Hill is furious now?” Daisy asked and to my surprise, she didn't look very happy. Maybe because she'd helped to invent the new computers we wanted to sell.

“You have no idea.” I muttered, remembering how she'd shouted at me in her office, right after the meeting. Luckily, no one could hear us from there.

“So she freaked out.” Daisy was far too good at reading me.

“She did. Said I'm stupid and that this was all my fault. Next time, I should make sure to keep the deal, otherwise she'll fire me. Apparently, there was a mistake in her papers. Even if I'm sure that they were fine when I last checked them Friday afternoon.” The frustration was getting stronger again and right now, I just wanted to go to sleep and forget my whole life.

“Virginia...” Daisy began hesitantly and sighed. “I'm sure that the papers were alright and Hill just searched for someone to blame. Since you helped her to set up the whole deal, it doesn't surprise me that she chose you.”

The way she'd said my name made me suspicious. Did she also think that I was responsible for this disaster? I narrowed my eyes. “You agree with her.” I muttered darkly. “You also think that I made a mistake and didn't realize it! Just because I'm having a bad time right now, that doesn't mean that I can't do my work anymore!”

“I didn't want to say this, please calm down again!” Daisy was looking around carefully now, to make sure that no one had noticed my outburst. However, except for an elderly couple, the restaurant was empty. After all, it was Monday evening in a small town. “It's just... Yes, you're having a hard time. And now this happened today. I was just thinking that maybe you need a vacation.”

“A vacation?” I repeated.

“To calm down.” Daisy continued. “It's been nearly three months now since Ben left you.”

“He betrayed me.” I muttered. “Right after he proposed to me.”

“Yes and he's an ass, I won't deny it. I even tried to hit him once when I met him in the supermarket.”

“You did what?” I stared at her and she smiled slightly.

“He can't just hurt my best friend like this.”

“Did it work?” The question left my mouth before I could stop myself.

“Of course not, you know how fast he can react.” It was true, Ben was practising martial arts for years now. He already did that when I first met him nearly eight years ago. Daisy sounded disappointed and I felt that too. He would really deserve this.

“What a shame.” I shook my head.

“Next time I'll make sure to come from behind.” She assured me. “Then he won't get a chance to react.”

“Just make sure that you won't get problems because of this.” I threw in quickly.

Daisy laughed. “I won't! The owner of the shop also thinks that he's an idiot.”

“Mr. Meyers?”

She nodded with a grin. “He really likes you. And he says it's a pity that you don't go shopping there anymore. He said he always enjoyed your short conversations.” I was avoiding the supermarket since Ben was going there regularly. With his new girlfriend. Sometimes, I really regretted this. The owner, Mr. Meyers, was very nice. Next to his work there, he was an artist. I'd even bought one of his drawings a few years ago. It showed a landscape just outside our town, close to where my parents were living. A lake I'd visited very often in my childhood.

“I enjoyed them too.” I agreed and suddenly, the sadness that always accompanied me was back. Sadness over the life I've lost so abruptly. Was something wrong with you when you didn't notice that your fiancé was betraying you? That he did it for months until he finally found the courage to confess what he'd done? He broke up with me three months after he proposed and then, he'd already betrayed me for two months... Why did he propose then?

“Stop thinking about this right now!” Daisy demanded and I looked up at her in surprise. “You're thinking of _him_ again.” Her voice became softer. “You have to let him go, V. He's not worth your thoughts anymore. He's a stupid ass and he broke your heart. You have to move on.”

“How can I move on in a small town where everyone knows what happened?” I asked helplessly. “Everyone still keeps looking at me with pity in their eyes. And my parents don't want to talk to me anymore, they just said I got what I deserved! My dad has been against my relationship with Ben right from the beginning and now he's satisfied that he was right. My mum told me so when she called.” I added when I saw the curiosity in Daisy's eyes. My mother called me regularly, but my father didn't. As the years with Ben passed by, he withdrew from me more and more. First, it hurt, but after some time, I got used to this. Now that I was all alone again, it was different, though. At least my mother called every few weeks.

“Then don't try to move on here.” Daisy said suddenly and smiled. “I've always thought that you don't fit into this small town. You're so smart, you're wasting your life here, Virginia. This is your chance to leave and start a whole new life. Without the talks of people who think they know you, but don't understand anything. Without your parents, the annoying job and Ben.”

I stared at her. “You really mean that, don't you?” My voice was barely a whisper.

Daisy was still grinning. “Why not? Go to a big city, start your career there, find someone new to love. You can do anything if you want it.”

“It's not that easy to find a new job in my age.”

“You're not old, V. Just think about it. A change would do you good.” Suddenly, she pulled something out of her bag. It was a job advertisement. “I found this in the internet last evening and I think it would be perfect for you.” She handed me the paper, but I didn't look at it. I kept staring at her.

“You're actually serious.” I whispered and shook my head. “I can't just leave everything behind! I've got a life here.”

“Name three things that are good in your life here in Griffin.” She said in a challenging tone.

I already opened my mouth to tell her when I realized that I didn't know what to say. Was there anything good in my life? I didn't have a real family, they didn't even want me to visit them. My job was horrible. I've been betrayed and I was all alone. “You're my best friend.” I said weakly and Daisy grinned.

“I thought so.” She replied and I could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

* * *

Later at night, I was lying in my bed and stared at the ceiling. The conversation with Daisy wouldn't leave my mind. Was I still happy here? Did I enjoy my life at the moment? I wasn't so sure about this. The past months have been a mess. I just wanted to start to plan the wedding when Ben announced that we needed to talk.

And then he confessed his relationship with another woman. I didn't even know her name, I didn't let him say it, not wanting to know anything about her. Apparently, he'd met her in the city. They talked and then he just realized that he liked her. They met again and then... I didn't want to imagine him having sex with another woman not long after he proposed to me. He always used to tell me that I was the only one for him and that he loved me more than anything.

I'd been such a fool. He'd been lying to me all along, probably even for years.

Maybe a change really would help me to get over all this. Start again in another city, leave everything behind. A clean slate. But that would also mean that I had to leave Daisy behind, my best friend. We've known each other since our first year at school. She was always there for me when something happened. Of course she was also married by now and had a life on her own. I would really miss her. On the other hand, it was her idea for me to get a new job...

My eyes fell on the job advertisement on the nightstand. I'd just put it there without really thinking about it. Now I took the paper and switched on the lamp.

 _Personal assistant wanted._ The headline said and I read the description of the job a few times. It would fit my qualifications, that was true. And it sounded interesting.

Stark Industries in Los Angeles, California. I'd never heard of that company before. In the internet, I found out that they were new in the business of clean energy. They'd entered the field just a few years ago. And now the head of the company needed a new personal assistant.

Los Angeles. A big city at the other end of the country. I've never been in the west before. The only big cities I've seen so far were Atlanta and New York. I've always wanted to see LA, but I never got the chance. Until now.

I stood up and walked to my kitchen table. The laptop was there and I opened it quickly. A fresh start, maybe it would really be good for me.

I opened an empty document and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! This time, it's Tony's POV. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Tony

“And then there's one more thing, Mr. Stark.” The man at the other end of the table said slowly. “Another big energy concern has asked if they can get insight in our new project.”

“The Arc project?” Obadiah asked curiously. I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. The Arc project was our biggest one, that was true. But by far not our latest project.

“The earth source.” I whispered to the man sitting next to me.

For a few seconds, Obadiah seemed to be confused, but then his gaze cleared and he nodded. He cleared his throat loudly. “I meant the earth source, of course.” He corrected himself. “Why do they want to get insight in our new project?”

“They consider buying shares.” Came the immediate reply.

“Why should we sell them?” I asked before Obadiah could say anything to this matter. “We never do that.”

“That's true, Mr. Stark.” The man, I thought his name was Ian Wright, said hastily. “That doesn't stop them from trying anyway.”

I nodded slowly. This had happened before, other energy concerns trying to steal our projects. Ever since Stark Industries declared that we were going to do clean energy now, the other concerns had tried to hinder our work. Or they tried to buy shares. They did that ever since they noticed that the Arc reactor was working and that it produced more energy in a month than they could in years. “Just ignore them.” I decided.

“But Mr. Stark, it may not be wise -” Wright started again, but I held up my hand.

“I don't care. The new reactor isn't even finished yet. And even when it will be, they won't be part of it.” I didn't want anyone else to use my technology. After all, I invented it for SI. Maybe one day, we would have locations all over the world that produced clean energy, but now, this was just a dream. My dream. So far, we were just here in LA and we were setting up a building in New York. A tower, to be exact. However, that wouldn't be finished until next year.

“Why won't you let them have a look, Tony?” Obadiah whispered so that only I could hear him.

I glared at the man next to me. Obadiah Stane had been one of my father's closest friends. He'd worked at Stark Industries back in the time of my father and now, he was my deputy. After the death of my parents nearly ten years ago, he'd kept a look at the company for them. Well, until I finished my studies and he declared that he would be stepping back to let me be head of SI. I knew that Obi never liked having that much power for himself. Now he was second in command after me and he was happy with that position. And I was glad to have him. Most of the time, Obadiah was good at helping me with difficult decisions.

“It's not finished yet. So there's nothing to look at.” I whispered back and hoped that no one would notice our short conversation.

Obadiah nodded slowly. “Let's talk about this again later.”

How I hated those meetings. There were always people who wanted something from me. Mostly it was all about other companies who wanted to see our work. Or who wanted to work together with us. We rarely did that, including other, smaller concerns in Stark Industries. The risk was still too high. We'd just gained our place in the market of clean energy, we couldn't risk it again so soon. Why couldn't those decisions be made without me? I'd prefer just staying in my lab and inventing new things. On the other hand, those decisions would be made without me then, and I also didn't like that thought.

“Are there any more things we need to discuss today?” I asked loudly, hoping that this meeting would be over soon.

“Yes, there are two more things.” Wright declared and I leaned back in my chair. Why did I even have to ask that question?

I considered writing Happy a text, maybe he could fake an emergency and get me out of this meeting. However, the warning glance from Obadiah stopped me just before I could unlock my phone.

* * *

The piles of paper on my desk didn't help to lessen my frustration after the meeting. After my question, it took two more hours before we were finally able to leave. I'd noticed that there were relieved looks on the faces of others as well, so I wasn't the only one who thought that those meetings were exhausting.

I groaned when I sat down and looked at a few files. They weren't even sorted! It would take me hours to have a look at them all. And it was already in the afternoon...

After a short knock, the door to my office opened. Obadiah entered and smiled widely. “I see that you're finally looking at those files.”

“I've planned to. But now I'm not so sure anymore.” I muttered darkly. I wanted to meet Rhodey this evening, I couldn't stay here forever. And tomorrow, I wanted to work on the new reactor.

“Tony, you have to look through this.” Obi said and sat down on a chair in front of my desk. “There are a few important things that need your signature.”

“I would sign them, but unfortunately, I can't find anything here.”

“That's because you just throw everything I give you on that table. You need a system.” Obi explained. I always admired him for his patience. His office was always clean and in order. While mine looked like a battlefield.

“I don't have time for all this paperwork.” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. “I need to work in the lab. The reactor has to be finished in two weeks.”

“You just say this because you hate looking at those.” He pointed at the files. “I bet the reactor is already finished and you just need it as an excuse.” Damn, he knew me too well. I decided not to let it show.

“I have to run more tests. Otherwise, it might not work and we'll embarrass ourselves at the premiere.” I said defensively.

“That never happened before. And it will never happen to you.” Obadiah muttered. “But fine, you've won. I'll get you a personal assistant.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Why should I need an assistant?” I crossed my arms. “I'm fine all by myself.”

“I won't look through these papers for you, if that's your goal.” He said sternly. “And it might be useful to have someone who's got a look at all your appointments, the papers and everything that's going on in the company. Most of the time, you don't even answer your phone. Then people would finally be able to reach you. Or someone who can tell you their messages.”

“I don't need someone to control me.” I said. “That's your job, after all.” I smiled slightly, but Obi didn't smile back at me. Apparently, this was really important for him.

“An assistant doesn't control you, Tony. He or she just helps you.”

“Not a man!” I groaned. “I can't deal with a man in that position.”

“So you'll let me find you an assistant?” Obi sounded hopeful.

I considered this again. Someone who would have a look at my appointments. JARVIS could also do that, and he always showed me those things on my phone. Which I forgot, sometimes. Someone who did the papers. Yes, that would be perfect. And who would know what's going on in the company. Maybe then I wouldn't get interrupted by so many people anymore? And maybe a good looking assistant could also be very nice.

I nodded. “But I have a few conditions.”

Obadiah didn't look happy, but he nodded. “They are?” He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

“It has to be a woman. A good looking woman. Not too old, please. Not too young either. And she has to be intelligent. I don't want someone who can just make coffee and sort a few papers, but nothing else. She has to be good company.” I smiled slightly. “Did you get all that?” Obi didn't even write down a single word.

“I already thought something like this.” He muttered.

“And the job advertisement shouldn't be boring. Maybe something like 'Personal assistant wanted', sounds a little more dramatic. And then the usual stuff, personal assistant of Anthony Stark, qualifications, etc.” I nodded. “And you can do the job interviews, I'm terrible at those.”

“You will let me chose your assistant?” He sounded surprised.

I shrugged. “If I don't like her, I can just let you find me a new one.”

Obi shook his head, but he was smiling. “You're impossible. Don't complain when you don't like her. Or when you think that she's not pretty enough.”

I laughed. “Come on, you know my preferences.”

Now he sighed. “Don't remind me of this.”

“I bet you'll find someone very good. And as soon as possible.” I looked at the papers on my table and grimaced. When Obi left the office, I hesitated a few moments before I looked at the first papers.

* * *

“No way, you'll get an assistant?” Rhodey asked with a grin.

I nodded and hoped that my smile didn't look too strained. “Obi insisted.”

“Normally, you don't do what he says.”

“He was very convincing.” I shrugged.

Rhodey was still grinning. “So you want her to be pretty.”

I sighed. “I want someone who's qualified for that job, not just someone who looks good.”

“You mean someone who does most of your work for you.”

“Something like that.” I smiled slightly. “Being the head of SI must have a few advantages, don't you think?”

“If I'd own that company, I wouldn't work a single day.” Rhodey said.

“You know that it's not that easy.” I threw in.

“Yes, and that's why I don't admire you for that job. Especially not since the death of your parents. I'm glad that I'm just a normal officer at the Air Force.” He leaned back in his seat.

“Your job isn't normal at all.” I laughed. “Until a few years ago, you've been also negotiating between the US Air Force and the country's biggest arms manufacturer.”

He joined my laughter. “Which was owned by my best friend. Just before he decided that weapons aren't good enough anymore. And now he's doing clean energy. Don't complain, we were good at working together. And I'm sad that it's over, especially when I think of working with Justin Hammer now.” He grimaced and I knew exactly why. I've met Justin Hammer many years ago, when I first joined SI. He was even more self-obsesses than myself and couldn't do a single thing right. I believed Rhodey that it was exhausting to work with him now. The government was already considering searching for a new company which got them their weapons. The ones of Hammer Industries used to explode, but far too soon. Sometimes even in the warehouse.

“If we wouldn't have met at MIT, we wouldn't even know each other! And then you would have worked with Hammer right away.”

“And my life would be much less pleasant.” Rhodey muttered. Then he shook his head. “Let's not dwell on old memories. We can do that later when we open that bottle of gin there. I still can't believe that you agreed to get an assistant.”

“Someone's got to do my paperwork.” I joked.

“I bet she'll be glad to do that, when she can see you every day. Women love looking at you.”

I grinned. “And not just that.”

Rhodey held up his hands. “I really don't need any more details.” Suddenly, he was looking thoughtful. “You're looking unhappy.”

I raised my eyebrows. “What do you mean by that? Everything's perfectly fine. I've got the company, we're making much money and the whole world admires my latest inventions. Did you know that I was even invited to a technology fair in Asia? And another one in New York. I've recently perfected JARVIS and he can nearly do everything now. Even move things, which is pretty special, I think. Most probably, he's the most intelligent system in the world. And of course I'm invited to many great parties here in LA or in Malibu.” I smiled widely and held out my arms. “What else could I wish for?”

Rhodey frowned at me, not impressed by my words. He rarely was. By now, he's gotten used to all the things I did and had. After all, he was my best friend for over ten years now. “I know you, Tony. And something's off. I don't know what, but I'm sure I'll find out with time.”

I sighed. Sometimes, I really hated that Rhodey used to notice everything. “It's nothing, really.”

Honestly, I wasn't really sure what it was myself. There was this sadness that just came over me when I was doing certain things, but it vanished again just as quickly. And it wasn't always there. I already tried to figure it out, but I didn't find an answer yet. And every time the feeling vanished, I just forgot about it again. Until it appeared the next time.

Most of the time, the feeling was there when I was alone or with people who were important to me. Like Rhodey. Nevertheless, I didn't even notice that something was different before Rhodey mentioned that I was looking unhappy.

“Something's bothering you.” Of course Rhodey didn't just drop the subject. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I'm fine.” I repeated and emphasized the words. “You don't have to worry.”

“Sometimes, I think that you might be feeling lonely.” He said suddenly and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Lonely? Me? Rhodey chuckled when he saw the look on my face. “Come on, Tony. When was the last time you had a real relationship? Not just different women every night?”

My last real relationship? Well, there had been a woman a few years ago, but it only lasted a few weeks and then I never saw her again. I didn't even know her name anymore...

“Amelia.” Rhodey said softly. “That was her name. And it was five years ago, in case you're wondering.”

Amelia. I tried to find a face to that name, but it didn't work. The realization shocked me. I had a very good memory, but I just forgot her face. I just remembered that I had not been too sad when it was over.

Could Rhodey be right? Was I feeling lonely? This sadness that overtook me regularly?

“Let's open that bottle.” I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! And now Pepper and Tony will finally meet each other. I can't wait to hear your thoughts! I had so much fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

My whole life was turning upside down. Two days after I sent the application to Stark Industries, I got an answer. The man who wrote me was called Obadiah Stane and he was the deputy of Anthony Stark, the owner of SI, as they called the company. Mr. Stane wrote that I was qualified for the job and he wanted to do an interview with me. Since they were busy at the moment, Mr. Stark couldn't do it himself so Mr. Stane would talk to me instead. It would be via video call since they knew that it wouldn't be easy for me to come to LA for just one day.

I was really nervous, but in the end, it all went well. Mr. Stane was very nice and I could answer all his questions easily. He seemed to be impressed by my qualifications and emphasized that I would be the right one for the job. He was sure that Mr. Stark would like me as well.

However, a few of his questions also confused me. He wanted to know if I could deal with stress, which was easy. Working for Maria Hill was nothing else, so yes, I could. And if mood changes could startle me. That was a strange question, but it got even crazier. If I liked parties and if I could deal with uncomfortable situations. I didn't really know what it meant, but Mr. Stane assured me that those questions were just a security measure. Normally, the life at Stark Industries was calm and nothing out of the ordinary happened.

I got the job and could start as soon as possible.

Which meant that I had to search for an apartment. To my surprise, Mr. Stane even gave me the number of one of his friends who owned a few apartment buildings in LA. When I called him, he already seemed to know everything about me. Apparently, Stark Industries did many things for their employees. There was a small flat which I could move into immediately.

So all I needed to do was to quit my job and the apartment in Griffin. It surprised me that it was so easy for me to leave everything behind. I've been living in my apartment together with Ben, which is why it was connected to many unhappy memories now. I wouldn't miss it. And I would also be glad to get rid of my job which just made me unhappy.

Or course Maria Hill was furious when she got to know what I'd done, but she couldn't do anything to stop me from leaving. She even got really angry and threatened to dismiss me without notice, which I gladly accepted. That seemed to startle her even more.

When I left the building for the last time, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. On the parking lot, a few of my colleagues were waiting for me to say goodbye. Daisy was also with them. I would move soon and maybe this would be the last time we saw each other for now. Of course I promised to call her as often as possible, but with all the changes in my life, I really didn't know when I would be able to do that.

Because my life was crazy right now. I was leaving Griffin, my home town for a job in Los Angeles. I, Virginia Potts, was starting a new life. When I first told others about it, they thought I was joking. Honestly, no one had believed that I would ever leave this small town. And then I got a new job and ended my whole life here, in just three weeks! Sometimes, it felt like my head was spinning. I really hoped that I made the right decision.

Daisy was really happy for me and I got the impression that she was even more curious about my new life than I was myself. “You have to call me at least once a week. And I want to see pictures. Many of them. Maybe I can also visit you in LA soon, I always wanted to go there. Then we can have a look at the city, I bet you'll be too busy for that at first. I'm going to miss you so much, V!” Just when I thought she would never stop talking, she hugged me tightly. There were tears in her eyes when we said goodbye and I got in my car to leave. I would miss her too, but I just couldn't cry. All my tears had been wasted weeks ago.

To my surprise, my mother burst into tears when I told her that I would leave on the phone. She just couldn't understand that I wasn't happy anymore. “But Griffin is your home, sweetheart.” She tried to convince me to stay. “And we will miss you so much.” I knew that it was a lie, at least for my father. He didn't even talk to me again after I told them about my breakup with Ben. “You don't belong into a big city, it's so dangerous in Los Angeles. And you didn't even meet the man you'll be working for. What if he's mean?” I tried to ignore her worries, but there was one thing I've also been asking myself.

What kind of man was Anthony Stark? I didn't have the courage to search for him on the internet. Mr. Stane told me that he was very charming and nice, and I didn't want to find gossip about him before I could get a first impression of that man by myself. So I just tried to ignore my thoughts about him as good as possible. I would be in LA soon and then I would get to meet him, only a few days after I moved into the new flat. I didn't have to wait long anymore. And I was fine with that. I could deal with Maria Hill, Anthony Stark couldn't be worse than her. That was impossible. Maybe he was really very nice. I decided to trust Mr. Stane with this.

The day I left Griffin, no one was there to say goodbye. Most of my furniture was already in LA and I also bought a few new things. The payment at Stark Industries was much better than in my previous job, so I could finally afford something new. I wasn't sad that my parents weren't there to say goodbye. I didn't want to see them again. Maybe one day our relationship would be better again, but not now. I hoped that the distance would help with this. The only person I missed was Daisy, but she was at work. Just like everyone else I knew.

With one last look at the city, I started the engine of my car and left.

I didn't look back.

* * *

Los Angeles was a great city. When I first saw it, I wondered why I didn't come here earlier. It was so different from Griffin, where you knew everyone and everything that was going on. Here, the level of privacy was much higher. And so much was going on. I decided to take a closer look at the city once I had seen my new flat.

When I arrived there, the owner of the building was already waiting for me. He was really nice and I was positive that we would get along well. The flat wasn't too big, but I liked it. Enough space for one person, maybe even two. I felt at home immediately. Most of my furniture was already there and I just had to place all my personal things in the rooms. It only took me one day until everything was in place.

And then I left to get a first impression of LA. I took a look at some famous places in the city and I enjoyed the warm weather. In Griffin, it still had been raining and the summer didn't show itself yet. Here, it was different. I could even take off my jacket and wear my sunglasses.

It was a relief to walk through a city and not meet anyone you knew. In Griffin, I always had to be careful not to meet anyone. Especially in the past weeks. The whole city had been talking about my breakup with Ben. Or to be more exact the way Ben had betrayed me. People thought that I was stupid because I didn't notice him fucking another woman behind my back. And slowly, I had started to believe them. Because how couldn't you notice that? I always thought that my relationship with Ben was perfect. Too caught up in my illusions to see that we've lived apart. Maybe he really hadn't been the right one for me when I didn't even notice that our love had been fading slowly.

I wouldn't make that mistake once more. Never again would I let another man hurt me like this. I had to be more careful from now on, no more opening yourself up to a man that easily. I would have to get to know him first, like really knowing him. It was a matter of trust. However, I wasn't sure if I could trust someone that easily ever again. If I would _let myself_ trust someone. I've had enough pain in my life. This had to change now.

Finally, I should start enjoying my life. Until now, I didn't even realize that I was just living from day to day without really having fun anymore. When did this happen? Maybe when the daily routines had developed. I wouldn't let that happen again.

Slowly, I was realizing how right Daisy had been about the new start. I really needed this. Here in LA, I was finally feeling free again. Something I didn't have for years. I could be whoever I wanted, no one was going to blame me for this. Or have prejudices because of something people said. This would be the start of a new Virginia Potts, a woman who didn't let herself being influenced by the opinions of others.

I was just walking through the city aimlessly, when a young man approached me. He was smiling widely and I noticed that he was carrying flyers for an event, at least that's what I thought. “Hello, Miss. I just saw you walking by and I couldn't help noticing that you're alone. I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight.” He handed me one of the papers. It was for an event tonight, apparently some kind of party. “I'm working in that bar and we still have a few tickets left. If you'd be interested, I would be happy to give one of those to you.”

I looked at him in surprise. My first day in LA and I just got invited to a party? “Oh, I'm not sure. I'm still new here and I don't know if -”

“For such a beautiful woman, the ticket would be for free.” He interrupted me quickly. “Our parties are well-known and it rarely happens that they're not sold-out. Sometimes, we even have famous guests there. It would be a good opportunity to get to know new people.”

I thought of it again. Today was Saturday and my first day at work was on Monday. So I could still sleep in tomorrow, on Sunday. If I would even stay at that party for a long time. I haven't been at one for years. Normally, I wasn't the type for parties. But didn't I just plan to do new things and have some fun in my life?

“Well, when you say it like this, I can't refuse.” I said with a smile.

The man was beaming at me and handed me one of the tickets. “All the famous guests normally appear around midnight, but the real party already starts at ten.” He winked at me before he vanished in the crowd.

For a few moments, I looked at the flyer and the ticked in my hand. Then I put them in my bag and continued to walk through the city. What should I wear this evening?

* * *

In the end, I chose my favourite dress. It was dark green, not too short and also not too tight. Together with black, high-heeled shoes and makeup, I looked like a completely different person. My hair was falling down onto my shoulders in curls. It had taken me hours to get it like this and I hoped that the hairstyle would last the evening.

Right now, the sad person who'd looked at me in the mirror those past weeks was gone. Instead, my cheeks were red and there was a smile on my lips. The thought of the party excited me. I didn't know what to expect since I didn't go out for years. All my friends in Griffin considered themselves too old for this and until this afternoon, I would have thought the same about myself. Now I wasn't so sure anymore.

Daisy called me right before I wanted to leave for the party and we talked for a few minutes. However, I didn't tell her about my plans for the evening. I didn't want to cause even more rumours in my home town. Like the fact that Virginia Potts goes to parties with lots of strangers once she's out of town.

I arrived at the bar around half past ten and the place was already crowded. When I saw the other people, I was glad that I'd chosen my most beautiful dress. Most women were even more styled than me and I didn't see a single man who wasn't wearing a suit. I also noticed that there were many people who seemed to have come alone, so I wasn't an exception. Maybe I would find someone who wanted to dance. I didn't do that for years, Ben had always hated dancing. He didn't even want it for our wedding.

_Stop this!_ I scolded myself.  _You're here to forget about him, not to think of him even more!_

I made my way through the crowd and towards the bar. I wanted to have a look at the events first. And honestly, I didn't want to approach strangers yet. I didn't feel confident enough for this. And maybe I would never do.

There were a few free seats at the bar and once I sat down, I was already asked about my order. The waiter was really nice and he kept constantly joking with people. Also with me, which was kind of charming. It made me feel at ease here, in this room with so many strangers.

I kept scanning the crowd and listening to the music for some time. Whoever chose the music, he had a great taste. I liked the songs and all of them were easy to dance to. Once, a man even asked me if I wanted to dance with him. We spun around the dance floor for some time until I was feeling dizzy. He laughed a lot and I couldn't stop myself from joining him. But soon, he seemed to see someone else in the crowd because he excused himself and vanished. I returned to my seat with a smile. Dancing had been nice, even if none of us had a plan what to do and he also didn't seem to have a sense for the rhythm. I wasn't too sad that he was gone.

Now I was sitting there with my second drink and looked around again. When the place had been crowded before, now even more people had arrived. Apparently, it was true that the real party started around midnight. However, I didn't see any famous persons yet. Though I doubted that I would even recognize anyone. I've never been interested in celebrities.

The music just changed to a slow song and even more couples were walking to the dance floor. The song was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't name it. I thought that I saw the man I'd been dancing with in the crowd, together with another woman, but I wasn't so sure. In that moment, something else caught my attention. Or  _someone_ , to be more exact. 

I would never forget the moment I saw him for the first time.

He was walking through the crowd like he owned the place. There was a slight, self-confident smile on his lips and his hands were buried in the pockets of his suit. He was walking slowly, even languidly and he manoeuvred through the dancing couples without problems, like he'd done it before on several occasions. Which he most probably did. His black hair was styled perfectly and with the beard he looked even more handsome. To his black suit, he was wearing a dark blue tie. He was really handsome and for a few moments, I held my breath. I just knew that I'd never seen a more beautiful man in my whole life.

It took me a moment to realize that he was walking directly towards me.

When he stopped and that charming smile was directed at me, my heart began to beat wildly in my chest. I was glad that we were at a crowded party, I knew that he would have heard it otherwise. I forced myself to stay calm and smile back at him. It was easier than expected.

“Mind if I sit down next to you?” He asked and I immediately liked the sound of his voice.

“No, not at all.” It surprised me that my voice sounded so calm. Somehow, it didn't surprise me that he greeted the barkeeper by his first name and was asked if he wanted the same as always. So he really came here regularly.

“Are you here for the first time?” He asked and looked at me questioningly. I noticed that his eyes were brown.

“Yes, I am. It's a great party.” I smiled widely and gestured at everything around us. “I've never seen anything like this.”

“You've never been to a party in LA before?” He sounded surprised and chuckled when I nodded. “Then you've chosen a good location for your first time. Here, people are celebrating every weekend.” He grinned and took a sip of his drink. “What's your name?”

I just opened my mouth to answer his question when he held up his hand. “No, wait. I'll guess.”

I raised my eyebrows sceptically. “You want to guess my name?”

He grinned. “I'm good at this, just wait and see.” I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him and I wondered if he had this effect on everyone.

“Then surprise me.” I whispered and if possible, his grin became even wider. I doubted that he would guess my name. After all, Virginia wasn't a usual name, especially not for this city. It also surprised me that it was so easy to talk to a complete stranger. A very handsome, charming stranger. And did I just imagine it or was he flirting with me?

“And if I win?” He asked slowly and now his expression turned to curious. Yes, so he definitely was flirting with me. I knew that I should feel uncomfortable doing this, but I couldn't resist.

I leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. “You get to dance with me.”

“Just a dance, huh?” He raised his eyebrows again. “Others would dance with me freely, not just if I guess their name correctly.”

“First, you'll get a dance. What happens after that has to be seen.” The words had left my mouth before I could stop them. What the hell was I doing? I was flirting with a stranger in a bar. On a party. On my second night in LA. I didn't flirt with someone for years, so what has gotten into me? Maybe having fun wasn't such a good idea after all.

All the doubts vanished when I saw the look on his face. After my words, his eyes had darkened just a little bit and then he grinned again. “Challenge accepted.” He muttered and leaned back, just to look at me thoughtfully. Somehow, the frown on his face was cute.

I raised my eyebrows expectantly and smiled. “You have three attempts.”

“I'm sure I'll only need two, sweetheart.” The confidence in his voice nearly made me laugh. I realized that I liked him, even if I knew nothing about this man. Not even his name, I realized suddenly.

“And when will I get to know your name?” I asked curiously.

“If you win.” He muttered and then he held up his hand. “Sarah.”

I chuckled. “Nice try. Next one, please.”

He was still grinning. “Mary?”

I rolled my eyes. “I don't look like a Mary.” I muttered and this time, he laughed.

“Alright, that was lame, I admit that.”

“You have one more try.” I reminded him.

This time, his frown was more serious and he looked at me closely for some time, maybe a minute? I wasn't so sure. “Carina?”

This time, I was the one who laughed. “No, I'm sorry. Nice try, though.” I knew a Carina, we've been friends back at school. “So I won.” I declared and smiled slightly. “What's your name?”

Again this charming smile. “Tony.” He said simply. Tony. I liked the sound of that. Suddenly, he frowned again. “And now let me figure out how I'm going to call you since I won't get to know your name.” I just wanted to tell him my name, but this made me curious.

“How you're going to call me?” I repeated his words.

He nodded. “I think Pepper would suit you.” Tony said suddenly.

I stared at him. “Is Pepper even a name?”

“I've just decided that yes, it is.” He sounded pleased and I noticed the satisfied look on his face. Apparently, he liked to make his own rules when something didn't go as planned.

“And why would Pepper suit me?” I still wasn't convinced.

He leaned in and touched my hair carefully. “Red hair and freckles.” He whispered. “And maybe also your temperament. But if I'm right about that has to be seen.” His voice gave me goosebumps and for a few seconds, we looked into each other's eyes silently. It was the first time in years that someone noticed my freckles, not to speak of the first encounter. Normally, people didn't look at me this closely.

“Pepper.” I said slowly. To my surprise, I liked the sound of it. I smiled widely. “I like that.”

He looked genuinely surprised. “You do?”

I nodded. “And now let's dance.” I said and stood up.

“I thought I would just get a dance if I win.” He muttered, but stood up either way. He was grinning again. It made him even more handsome.

“I've just decided that we're going to forget that bet.” I declared and after a few moments of hesitation, I took the hand he offered me.

“But I can still call you Pepper?” He asked while he led me to the dance floor. He looked at me curiously. “It really suits you.”

“Yes, you can.” I whispered back and then we began to dance.

Dancing with Tony was easier than expected. Unlike my first partner this evening, he always moved with the rhythm of the music. And he knew how to dance. He didn't let go of my hand once and together, we spun around the dance floor. He looked at me the entire time and I smiled at him widely. I didn't have this much fun in years. And honestly, I didn't expect to meet someone like him this evening. While we were dancing, he whispered comments into my ears. Sometimes about other people who nearly ran into us, about the evening in general or simple questions. He always told me his opinion as well, even if it was often hard to understand each other over the sound of the music. We were laughing a lot and I loved the sound of this as well.

As time passed, the music started to get slower. Then he wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me closer. Now our faces were just inches apart and I could get an even better look at his face. He was smiling softly and I would have loved to know what was going on in his head right now. My heart was racing and I didn't want this night to end.

I haven't been this close to another person for months now. Before Ben, I've had another boyfriend, but the relationship didn't last long. With Ben, it had been different. But right now I had to admit that he'd never made me feel like this. With Tony, I was feeling so at ease. It was strange because I didn't know him at all, but I couldn't deny that feeling. It was safety. It felt like coming home, as stupid as that must have sounded. And when Tony leaned in to kiss me, it also felt like being wanted. Really wanted for the first time in maybe years.

I never thought that kissing could feel like this. We were still turning on the dance floor slowly and while doing that, Tony kissed me deeply. And I responded immediately, not able to resist him even for a second. While we were kissing like this, it felt like my whole body was on fire. Tony seemed to feel something too since he strengthened his grip around my waist to pull me even closer. Then his tongue entered my mouth and I couldn't stop myself from sighing quietly. He seemed to have noticed it, though. He pulled back just a few inches and I noticed that his eyes were dark. The want on his face was hard to miss. He must have seen something on my face since his lips turned into a wide smile. “Let's get out of here.” He muttered, his voice hoarse.

I couldn't do anything else than nod quietly.

When he paid both our bills, I started to protest, but he cut me off quickly. “It's fine.” He said simply and took my hand again.

Outside, the air was chilly and I realized that I forgot to take a jacket with me. Tony must have noticed that I was shivering since he took off his suit jacket and handed it to me. “Nights can be cold in LA.” He said and smiled slightly. “Next time better think of a jacket, not that you'll get ill.”

I smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Tony.”

“I know a nice hotel not far from here.” He said suddenly and it surprised me to hear the insecurity in his voice. It didn't suit him. He rather seemed like a man who knew exactly what he wanted. “But I can also bring you home, if you'd prefer that.”

“A hotel's nice.” I replied and smiled. Somehow, the thought of parting from him right now pained me. And I realized something else. I _wanted_ this man. Even if only for one night, but I just couldn't resist him. And I really needed to be close to someone again. After feeling lonely for so long, I had to take this opportunity. Especially since he made me feel so at ease.

He smiled happily and tightened his grip around my hand. “Then let's go.”

On our way to the hotel, we talked about random things. He asked me if I liked LA and I tried to answer the question as good as possible. In return, I asked him about himself. He was born in LA, but he'd also lived in other towns. He just returned to the city a few years ago. Then we changed the subject to the party and how we got there. When he heard about me getting the invitation on the street, he laughed. Apparently, he'd been invited by a friend who came there more often. So I had been right about him going to parties like that regularly. I wondered if he always took women to a hotel after that, but I refused to think about it any longer. It didn't matter. Most probably, I would never see him again after this night.

I wasn't prepared for the pain this thought caused me.

But then we'd already reached the hotel and it wasn't what I expected. This place was expensive, that was obvious. Tony talked to the man on the reception quietly while I was waiting in the entrance hall. After about two minutes, he returned with a key. He winked at me and led me upstairs.

In the hotel room, he stopped and looked at me thoughtfully. “You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” He whispered and took a step closer.

I smiled at him. “You're quite handsome as well.” I whispered, trying to ignore the wild pounding of my heart.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked slowly. I noticed that he didn't touch me since we entered the room. “I have to know if you're sure. I don't know if I can hold back very well.”

So he wanted this as badly as I did. Instead of answering, I took a step closer to him and touched his cheeks carefully. Then I pulled him closer and kissed him. For a few seconds, he seemed to be frozen, but then he sighed and kissed me back. Suddenly, his arms were around my waist and he lifted me up. I made a surprised noise, which earned a chuckle from him. The sound of it made me shiver.

Suddenly, I felt soft sheets under my back and he knelt down in front of me. This time, he didn't try to hide the hunger in his gaze when he looked at me. He touched my cheek carefully and then his hand wandered down my body until it rested above my heart. There, it remained for a few seconds longer. I couldn't quite interpret the expression on his face, but it looked nearly thoughtful.

Then he leaned in to kiss me again. At the same time, his hands found the buttons at the back of my dress. I grabbed his shirt tightly and he chuckled again. This encouraged me to start unbuttoning his shirt as well. He groaned and deepened the kiss. “Pepper.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Tony.” I replied without thinking about it and with those words, the best night of my life began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter as well, let me know! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Tony

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed. A very soft bed, with heavy sheets. It wasn't my own. And there was someone breathing next to me. I opened my eyes and blinked against the bright light in the hotel room. The first thing I saw when my eyes got used to the brightness – apparently, we'd forgotten to close the curtains last night – was red hair. Very much of that, to be exact.

I reached out carefully to touch it, but hesitated in the last moment. Her curls were gone and the hair looked smooth now. I longed to touch it, touch her, but I held myself back. She had her back turned to me and from her regular, slow breathing, I knew that she was still asleep.

Pepper.

I'd called her Pepper. I didn't know her real name though. Somehow, this bothered me. Something which never happened before.

Images from last night flashed through my mind.

Actually, I'd only visited the bar to get drunk and have some fun. I'd gotten the invitation to the party from a guy I have met on a charity gala a few weeks ago, I couldn't remember his name. After my conversation with Rhodey the other night, I couldn't stand being alone in my lab the entire day. His comment still wouldn't leave me, so was I feeling lonely? Slowly, I had the feeling that he was right. But this could have also come from overthinking. Because honestly, I had a very good life. And there was nothing I missed, right?

This morning, I wasn't so sure about that anymore.

I'd been walking through the crowd aimlessly when I first saw her. I could still picture that moment in my head very clearly and most probably, I'd never forget it. She was sitting at the bar, a drink in her hand. Red, curly hair, though I couldn't see her eye-colour from the distance. And of course the light in the room was very bad. She was wearing a dark green dress and it fit her perfectly. The colour also suited her.

The decision to go to her was made without really thinking about it. I only knew that I wanted to know more about this mysterious woman who didn't look too comfortable in this situation. Maybe it was her first party here in the city? If it was, she'd chosen well. Especially since I got the chance to look at her. And hopefully to talk to her as well. But from the looks of it, she was here alone so my chances weren't too bad.

And indeed, she wanted to talk to me. I'd felt her eyes on me even when I'd approached her. I immediately thought that it could be an interesting night. And it was. Talking to her had been easy, even entertaining. Even if the idea to guess her name had been quite stupid, but she seemed to like it. She was laughing a lot and I liked the sound of her voice.

She won the bet and I told her my name. I knew that she would have told me hers as well, but Pepper just came to my mind when I looked at her. It suited her, somehow. With her beautiful red hair and the freckles on her cheeks. She'd been surprised when I mentioned them, didn't she like them? I thought they made her look even more beautiful.

And then we were dancing and I still kept whispering things into her ear, desperate to hear her laugh again. I wanted this woman, that had been obvious the first moment I saw her. But I realized something else while I was spending time with her. I also _liked_ her. With her sweet smile, the wonderful laugh and all those fast replies she could offer. This rarely happened to me before, that I actually liked a woman I wanted.

In the end, I couldn't resist and kissed her right there on the dance floor. And she'd returned the kiss. Apparently, the feeling was mutual. The kiss was only the beginning of the best night in my entire life.

However, there was something special about her that set her apart from all the other women I've been with. With her, I felt comfortable and it was so easy just to be me. Maybe it was also because she didn't seem to know who I was. Sometimes, women only wanted to be with me because of the money or the name. The famous Tony Stark, self-declared genius, playboy, billionaire and philanthropist.

Pepper didn't seem to know about this, though. I saw the surprise on her face when I paid the bill at the bar and the wonder in her eyes when she looked around in the hotel. Could I have really met a woman who didn't know me yet?

She really seemed to like me. And I liked her as well. Nevertheless, I'd hesitated before I touched her in the hotel room. I'd never done this before, but it was important to me to give her a choice again. Before, I'd only taken what I wanted. With her, it was different. And then she'd taken me by surprise and just kissed me.

I smiled at that memory and now I couldn't stop myself from touching her again. I took a strand of her hair and twirled it between my fingers, careful not to move it too much. I didn't want to wake her. Nevertheless, I would have loved to see her face once more.

Again, images appeared in my head. The way she'd closed her eyes when I kissed her. Her sighs and the way she'd said my name, nearly like a prayer.

I had to breathe in deeply to remain calm. Just like last night, my heart was racing in my chest. I didn't want her to find me aroused when she woke up, so I tried to think of boring things. Like the next meeting in the company. Or my latest project in the lab. Luckily, it worked.

I wondered what was wrong with me. Why did I care about the opinion of this woman so much? A woman I knew since last night and to whom I didn't even talk very much. I didn't even know her real name or her job! She could even be married and I wouldn't know about this. However, I threw that thought aside quickly. She wasn't that type of woman, that was obvious. She was definitely single.

But why did I care so much? Being with her was different than with others. I just couldn't figure out the reason. Maybe I was really going crazy. Have I been alone for too long? Or what was happening with me? How could a single night turn my whole life upside down? Wait, did it?

I looked at her again. I remembered that her eyes were blue. Red hair and blue eyes. A thrilling combination. Would I even see her again after this morning? I'd never asked a woman for her number before, so why should I do it now?

Suddenly, Pepper began to move and my heart skipped a beat. Her breathing became unsteady, telling me that she would wake up any second. While she stretched herself, she turned around and I could see her face once more. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

Slowly, her eyes opened and she blinked against the light, just like I did before. For a few moments, she seemed to be confused, but then her gaze cleared and she looked at me with wide eyes. I noticed the hesitation in her movements and couldn't stop myself from smiling.

“Good morning.” I whispered and she sat up quickly. First, it looked like she was going to cover herself with the sheets, but then she decided otherwise. I kept my eyes on her face, not daring to look at the rest of her body again. Not when she was apparently feeling uncomfortable with this.

“Hello.” She replied shyly and smiled back at me. God, was she beautiful. In this light, the colour of her eyes was even more mesmerizing.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked and noticed with some satisfaction that she didn't just look at my face. When she noticed that I'd caught her staring, she blushed and I grinned widely.

“The best sleep I've had in weeks.” She whispered and stopped immediately, as if she didn't plan to say it like this.

“Me too.” I agreed and reached out to touch her cheek. However, I stopped myself and let my hand sink again. “In the daylight, you're even more beautiful.”

This made her blush again and this time, her smile was a little more confident. “Do you still think that Pepper suits me?”

“Absolutely.” I grinned. “Even better than last night, I think.” This time, I really rolled a strand of her hair around my finger again.

She still looked a little uncomfortable and I couldn't blame her. For me, this was strange too. I've never talked to a woman after a night together. Sometimes, she was gone before I woke up. Or I left the hotel before she was awake, it depended on the situation. This was a whole new experience.

“Maybe I should go.” She said hesitantly and even if I kept smiling, it felt a stab in the heart.

“If this is what you wish.” I replied calmly and hoped that my smile didn't falter. “It was a wonderful night.”

I watched silently as she got out of bed and began to search for her clothes. They were lying all around the floor, together with my suit. This time, I didn't pretend not to be watching. If this was the last time I was going to see her, I would enjoy every moment of it. Luckily, I remembered that I was also still naked, so I grabbed my trousers and the shirt, which I didn't button up.

And then she was completely dressed and smiled at me shyly. “I think so too.” She said suddenly, ripping me out of my thoughts.

“Huh?” I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

“It was an unforgettable night.”

I stood up from the bed and smiled widely. However, there was a tightness in my chest when she opened the door.

Then she smiled at me one last time and was gone.

I didn't know how long I just stood there, listening to her footsteps until they vanished on the stairs. I closed the eyes carefully and leaned my head against the wood. I didn't even ask for her number.

Somehow, it felt like I just lost something precious.

* * *

The next morning, I arrived at the office very early. It gained me a questioning look from Obi, but I decided to ignore it. The rest of the previous day had been exhausting. I had left the hotel room about half an hour after Pepper was gone, still blaming myself for wasting this opportunity to get to know her name. I'd spent the rest of the day trying to figure out if it was possible to find out more about her. However, I always came to the same conclusion. No, it wasn't.

That night, I didn't sleep very well. I kept lying awake, thinking of her. This really never happened to me before. In the end, I went to the lab and kept working on the new reactor. I knew that others could see the lack of sleep when they looked at me, but I didn't care.

I was in a bad mood.

Especially when I saw the piles of paper on my desk. I didn't go through them all on Friday and now they were there again, waiting for me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Obi came in. “Good morning.” He placed a cup of coffee and a file in front of me. “You're early.”

“Couldn't sleep.” I shrugged.

“I see that.” Obadiah muttered. “You should get ready, your new assistant will arrive in an hour.”

I raised my eyebrows before the realization hit me. Today was the Monday! The day I would see my new assistant for the first time!

“In an hour? Who told her to come at eight in the morning?”

“I did.” Obi grinned. “I already feared that I would have to talk to Mrs. Potts again.”

“Mrs. Potts?” I repeated slowly.

“Virginia Potts.” Obi nodded. “She will be good for you.”

“And you're sure about this?” Suddenly, the idea with the assistant felt incredibly stupid.

“Just read the file, I summarized the most important points of the interview. And there are her qualifications as well. And it would be good to drink that coffee, you seem to need it. But don't get used to it, I doubt that Mrs. Potts will bring you coffee.” He was still grinning when he left.

With a sigh, I took a sip of the coffee and opened the file.

And then I choked when I saw the picture of my new personal assistant.

Virginia Potts.

 _Pepper_.

I was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Tony already knows that Pepper's going to be his assistant. But Pepper doesn't know about him being her boss yet! Now they'll meet again. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

I was walking through my living room aimlessly. Somehow, I couldn't stop moving. Too many thoughts were running through my head, preventing me from getting any rest.

Tony.

I had spent an amazing night with a complete stranger. And it has been most probably the best night in my entire life. Every time he touched me, it felt like my body was on fire and I just couldn't get enough of it. And the way he said my name... Well, not my real name. He'd called me Pepper. And I'd even liked the sound of it! His voice had made me shiver.

He was also nice, funny and beautiful and I was sure that I would never see him again. That was the thought that made me so restless. After so much time, I'd finally found someone I wanted to get to know better and then I didn't have the courage to ask for his number. I still felt to stupid.

However, I really couldn't bring myself to ask this morning in the hotel room. From the way he'd looked at me, he would probably have given me his number, but I wasn't so sure about that. The fear of rejection from this unbelievable man had been too strong. It pained me to leave him, but it would have been even worse to know that he didn't want to see me again. That this was a one time number. Now I could at least pretend that he also missed me. Even if he already might have another woman tonight. From the way he acted, this was a possibility. Maybe he was really just for one night stands.

I shook my head and tried to ignore those thoughts. He surely wasn't the type for one night stands, he even gave me the opportunity to say I didn't want this and leave. And he was still there this morning, otherwise he would have been gone when I was still asleep, right? After all, he woke up before I did. And he watched me while I was still sleeping.

Again, this thought made me shiver. When I closed my eyes, I could still feel his lips on mine and his hands on my body. And the way he looked at me...

Ben had never looked at me like this. Like I was something precious. For Ben, it had always been normal that I was around, nothing special at all. The sparks in our relationship had vanished fast. Now I already suspected that they were gone long before he proposed. Back at that time, I was too caught in my habits that I didn't even notice that something changed. I've been blind for years, but that would change now.

This was also why I tried not to get my hopes up with Tony. It was just one night, I didn't even know his full name! And we would never see each other again.

With those thoughts, I stopped to walk around and grabbed a book from my shelf. I needed some distraction.

About two hours later, my phone rang. I looked up in surprise and it took me a few moments to find the phone on the kitchen table. It was Daisy.

“ _Hey V, how are you? You were so distracted yesterday._ ” She said right after I accepted the call.

“I'm fine, LA is crazy.” I replied and hoped that it sounded calm. I didn't tell her about the party yesterday, but of course she'd noticed that something was off.

“ _You already said this, and now tell me what you've been doing yesterday evening. You were going out, I assume. Because normally, you're not in such a haste at this time of day.”_ Inwardly, I cursed. She knew me too well.

“And if I say that you're wrong?” I tried to change the subject.

“ _I wouldn't believe you. So now tell me, what was going on?”_

With a sigh, I told her about the party. I didn't tell her about Tony though. Somehow, I didn't want her to know what I did last night. She would think that I was crazy. For Daisy (and most others in Griffin) one night stands were a complete no-go.

“ _Did you meet someone?_ ” She asked after I finished my tale.

“Why do you ask?”

“ _A beautiful woman like you goes to a party in LA, alone. I doubt that it stayed like this for a long time. So now tell me, how does he look? And is he nice? Will you see him again?_ ”

When I heard her questions, my heart sank. This only made me remember Tony again. The way he'd laughed and held my hand. There was this pain in my chest again, like I lost something special. I really didn't want to talk about this. “Yes, I met someone. And he was quite nice, but I don't think that I'll see him again. I don't even have his number.” Even I noticed the sad sound of my voice.

“ _It bothers you._ ” Concluded Daisy immediately. “ _I can hear it from the sound of your voice. But V, you'll meet many amazing men in that city. Your time there only started. Don't throw your heart away this easily._ ”

“I don't.” I muttered darkly.

“ _You did. Otherwise, you wouldn't be this upset. And now tell me about him._ ” I hated the satisfied tone of her voice.

So I told her about Tony, but not very much. I just said that he was nice and we were dancing. I didn't mention the kiss or what happened afterwards.

“ _Sounds like a real gentleman._ ” Daisy said dreamily. “ _But really, there are many men like this. Don't think of it anymore. Tomorrow will be your first day at work, then you'll see the company and meet your boss. I bet that'll be exciting. Do you already know what you'll wear?_ ”

I was glad for the change of subject, so I answered her questions willingly.

While we were talking, something else wouldn't leave my mind. Would I meet someone like Tony again? To be honest, I doubted that. There had been something special about him, something I couldn't quite describe.

The feeling of loss didn't leave me the entire day. And at night, it even prevented me from getting enough sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly when I entered the Stark Industries building for the first time. I was tired from the lack of sleep and had tried to hide the dark rings under my eyes with enough makeup, but it was still obvious that something was off. At least I saw that every time I looked in the mirror. Hopefully, Anthony Stark wouldn't notice that. Or his deputy, Obadiah Stane.

When I walked up the stairs, I noticed something else. I was really nervous, it was even worse than the job interview. There, I had been at home, sitting in my favourite chair. Now I was in a new city and a big building I didn't know. And I would meet the owner of certain building soon. He would be my boss from now on.

When I arrived in front of the room the receptionist told me, I breathed in deeply. It wouldn't be good to start shivering now. I had to stay calm. Professional. Today was my day. I would show Mr. Stark that I was the best person for the job. That they had made the right decision with choosing me. I would be the perfect assistant. I knew what the company was doing and what I had to do for Mr. Stark.

Nothing could go wrong.

A few moments after I'd knocked on the door, a familiar face appeared, smiling widely. It was Obadiah Stane. “Mrs. Potts, good morning! Please come in.”

“Good morning, Mr. Stane.” I shook his hand and followed him into the room I suspected to be his office.

“Mr. Stark will meet you soon, I just wanted to welcome you here in our company.”

“I'm honoured to be here.”

Mr. Stane laughed. “I hope you keep that attitude, Mrs. Potts. I really do.” He cleared his throat and walked to the left, towards another door. I assumed that it led to the next office, most probably the one of Anthony Stark. Mr. Stane knocked quietly and after a few moments, he opened the door and looked through it. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I thought that he said 'Tony' once.

Suddenly, there was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why it was there and I couldn't quite place it. It just felt like something was going terribly wrong. But of course that was just my imagination. Everything was fine. Mr. Stane was friendly and now he told Mr. Stark that I've arrived. And then I would see him for the first time.

“Mrs. Potts, you can go in now.” Mr. Stane's voice took me back to reality.

“Thank you.” I smiled at him before I walked through the door slowly. I breathed in deeply and hoped that my smile would look calm. Inwardly, I was feeling something completely different.

In the past days, I've been thinking of Anthony Stark, owner of Stark Industries, a lot. I've been wondering how he looked and if he was a nice man. I didn't have the courage to search for him in the internet, though. I always preferred to get my own first impression of people.

And now I would see that mysterious man for the first time.

Just that it wasn't the first time I saw him.

When I saw the man who stood in front of the desk, I froze. I barely heard the sound of the door closing behind me. All I could register was that it was _him_.

Again, he was wearing a suit. This time, it was grey and the tie was green. Of course he looked completely handsome when he stood there like this, leaning on the table carelessly. His arms were crossed and there was a smile on his face. When he saw me, his eyes widened slightly, but that was the only reaction he showed so far.

Anthony Stark. Tony. Tony Stark. I've been so stupid. My heart was racing wildly in my chest. Yes, I wanted to see him again so badly, but not like this. Definitely not like this.

“Mrs. Potts, it's a pleasure to meet you.” He said loudly and held out his arms. To my surprise, he took a step towards me and there was this charming smile on his lips.

I was still too shocked to move. I've slept with Tony Stark. My boss! I couldn't believe it. How did this happen? Did he know who I was when he saw me there at the bar? Then I remembered that his eyes just widened when he saw me and I pushed that thought aside. If he would have known who I was, he would have never slept with me. Or would he? This was the end of my career here in LA, I already knew that. Most probably, he'd just let me come here to tell me what I already knew. That I was stupid. And fired before I could even start to work here.

All those thoughts came to my mind in a few seconds. Then I forced a smile on my lips and held out my hand. “Mr. Stark, it's good to meet you too.” When we shook hands, I felt that spark between us again, but ignored it as good as possible. From the way Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, I knew that he felt it too.

“Please, sit down, Mrs. Potts. Or should I call you Virginia?” I was surprised. Would he really just ignore our night together? I sat down slowly and watched him walking around the table towards his chair. “Or do you prefer Pepper? Of course only in private.” He looked amused now and I felt my heart begin to beat faster.

“Better than Virginia.” I muttered before I could stop myself. “When you want to call me that, I would prefer Mrs. Potts. But when I think of it again, that's also better than Pepper. Since that's not even my name.”

This made him laugh. Actually hearing it was even better than just remembering. “Pepper suits you and I had the impression that you liked it. So it's Pepper for me.” He said simply and looked at me curiously. Somehow, I had the feeling that this was really amusing for him. Especially since I wasn't too happy that he wanted to call me Pepper from now on. “Before you ask, I didn't know.” His voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

“Excuse me?” I asked and raised my eyebrows.

“On Saturday. I didn't know that you'd be my assistant.” Tony explained and ran a hand through his hair. “I want to be honest with you.” He added and smiled slightly.

I wasn't sure if I should believe him, but I decided to remain silent for now. Tony cleared his throat and glanced at a piece of paper on the table. “So you're from Georgia. What made you decide that you want to move on from there?”

Would this be another job interview? Mr. Stane had already asked me all this. Tony seemed to see my scepticism since he held up his hands. “I just want to get to know you better.” He explained. “Might be useful since we're going to work together from now on.”

_Since we're going to work together._ Not since you're going to work  _for me_ . He really wasn't Maria Hill, I had to keep that in mind when I was talking to him. In the past years, I have started to believe that all owners of big companies were assholes. Apparently, I was wrong. 

“Yes, I'm from Griffin. A small town, there's not much going on. I assume you've never heard of it before, Mr. Stark?”

“It's Tony.” He said immediately. “I'm not that formal with my closest employees.” So that's why Mr. Stane had said Tony to him. “And no, never heard of it. Have you seen big cities before or is LA your first?”

“I've been to New York and Atlanta.” I explained formally.

“I'm building a SI facility in New York.” Tony grinned. “It'll be finished next year, then we'll also be heading there on several occasions. It'll be called Stark Tower.”

“Also for producing clean energy?” I assumed that it was the reason for building a tower, but I wasn't so sure. From the look on Tony's face, he could also just built it because his name was on the building.

“Yes, of course. The reactor will be able to keep the entire city going for a month. I'm still working on it, then it should be longer.” He smiled proudly. “The Arc technology is the only that can manage it so far.”

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Mr. Stane had already mentioned that Tony Stark was brilliant and invented all the technologies by himself, but until know, I couldn't really imagine that. Only now that Tony started to explain something about his company to me was I convinced that it was true. I listened to him silently for some time, enjoying the sound of his voice. He didn't even try to explain all the technical details which I appreciated. I wasn't good at that.

While he was talking, I noticed something else. He was really proud of his work and he didn't hide that. Tony Stark was a smart man and he used every opportunity to show that. I had already seen it the way he moved through the crowd on Saturday, just like everything belonged to him. Here, it was the same. Only difference here was that the company was really his.

To say I was confused would be an understatement. First LA. Then the night with Tony and now he was my boss! I would need much sleep to be able to deal with that. Just that it would have to wait until late in the evening.

When I looked at Tony more closely, I noticed something else. There were dark rings under his eyes. I was sure that they hadn't been there on Saturday. Didn't he sleep well last night, just like I did? Or had the previous day just been hard for him? Somehow, I didn't want to think of that any longer. It made me feel uneasy, especially the thoughts of certain night. A very good night.

It would have been easier to know that I would never see him again.

Now I was his personal assistant and completely attracted to him. Which made everything far too difficult. Especially since I had the feeling that Tony Stark really liked to impress women. And not just that. Could I deal with that? Seeing him with other women? It didn't seem like Tony wanted to throw me out of his company again, so maybe I should just quit?

But what then? I couldn't just go back to Georgia. People would laugh at me after all this. But maybe I could find another job in LA?

Apparently, I had been lost in thoughts because suddenly, Tony stood up. “Enough of my stories, at least for now. I'm going to show you around. After that, we can talk about this.” He pointed at the piles of paper on his desk with a grimace.

I smiled politely, not knowing what else I could do. “Of course.”

He looked at me strangely. “When we're alone, you don't have to say anything just to please me.” He explained. “I don't like that, really. All my best friends are the ones who tell me their opinion. I might not always listen to them, but they try anyway.” Suddenly, he winked at me. “And don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. I know that you don't say things just to make others happy.”

Before I could even react to this, Tony had left the office and gestured for me to follow him. Somehow, I had the feeling that this would be a long day. With a sigh, I followed him.

To my surprise, the tour through the building wasn't boring at all. I got to know many people and they were all really friendly. Even if some of them looked at me with pity in their eyes. I couldn't understand why, but the more I saw of those looks, the stronger got the uneasy feeling that I would find out about it soon.

Tony told me many stories about the building and their projects and all I had to do was listen. He talked very much and it was obvious that he enjoyed it. This man in front of me didn't seem to fit to the man I've met on Saturday. Back then, he'd also listened to me. Now he was just talking as if nothing in the world mattered more than himself. Was this the real Tony Stark? Or was it just a mask? I knew that people did that, pretending to be different in public. I couldn't quite understand why someone would do that, though.

When we arrived at Tony's office again, someone was standing in front of the door. He looked bored and his arms were crossed.

“Ah, there you are, boss.” The man greeted Tony. “You told me to come and get you at eleven.”

“Yeah, I did, but it seems like I'll be busy for a few more hours. Can you just wait downstairs, Happy?” Tony didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he turned to me. “Mrs. Potts, may I introduce Happy Hogan to you? He's my bodyguard and chauffeur. Happy, this is Virginia Potts, my new personal assistant.”

Happy held out his hand to me and smiled. “It's good to meet you, Mrs. Potts. Finally Tony found someone who can bring order into his life.” Suddenly, his smile turned into a grin. “And it's Harold Hogan, if you're confused by the name.” I was, but I would have never admitted that. So I wasn't the only one who received a nickname from Tony. I could be really glad that Tony didn't introduce me as Pepper yet. However, he'd said that it was in private and somehow, I believed him. At least for now. This man was full of surprises.

“I'll just wait downstairs in the entrance hall.” Happy said to Tony. “Maybe I can check on the name tags again.”

Tony nodded and looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. However, he held himself back. “That's great, thank you.” He nodded and smiled. When Happy left, Tony groaned. “I tried to prevent him from creating name tags for the members of the company, but I just couldn't stop him.”

“I didn't see anyone wearing one.” I remarked.

Tony laughed. “They don't. They only get them out of their pockets when Happy's around.” He opened the door of his office and gestured for me to go inside. “I've got one too, but I've lost it. And yours should be somewhere in your new office, right next to mine. Or Obi still has it.”

I looked at him questioningly. “You mean...?”

“Obadiah.” Tony nodded. “I have such a thing with names, you know.” He grinned. “You'll get used to it.”

“I bet I'll do.” I whispered and let him show me my new office. It was a very big room, at least twice the size of my old office in Griffin. And out of the window I could see Los Angeles. It was perfect.

Tony grinned at me. “You like it?”

“The view is very beautiful.” I tried to sound as professional as possible.

Now he chuckled. “You'll not be paid for looking out of that window.” It sounded more like a joke than a threat. “But believe me, soon you'd prefer being out there than doing my paperwork in here.”

“I think I can deal with that.” I replied simply.

He didn't look convinced. “Your company in Georgia was much smaller than SI.” He noticed. “But I'm sure you can deal with all that.” He looked around and groaned. “The papers are still in my office. But you can work in there for today, I'll have someone bring them over here tomorrow morning.”

“And what will you be doing?”

Suddenly, there was excitement in his eyes and he grinned. “I'll go to the lab.”

“That isn't in this building.” At least we didn't went there.

He shook his head. “Nope, it isn't. I'm working on those things at home, in Malibu.”

“You've got a laboratory in your house?” I hoped that I didn't stare at him.

“It's a big house. I can show you sometime.” He offered.

I shook my head immediately. “No, that won't be necessary.” I said hastily, not wanting a repeat of Saturday night. Not with my boss. If he would just be another employee, things might have been different. But this was Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. I didn't want to get into a situation like that ever again, I had to be professional in my job.

Tony laughed loudly. “Don't be so nervous, I just want to show you the house. Since I'm working from there sometimes, you need to know where it is either way. And the other SI facilities in the city, there are two more at the moment. One smaller building with offices, which also contains the new Arc reactor and then the research centre. There, I'm building another reactor at the moment. It'll be presented soon.”

Slowly, I was able to relax again. Apparently, he also wanted to keep things professional. Or had one night been enough for him? Was I already boring again? I tried to push those thoughts aside quickly. However, Tony must have noticed that something was off. He sat down on my still empty desk. The smile from his lips was gone and he frowned at me seriously.

“Look, Pepper. You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me. I won't lie to you, Saturday was amazing. But I'm sure that we can keep this professional. I really didn't know that you'd be working for me, otherwise I would have never approached you.” He smiled slightly. “I won't touch you again, not without your permission.” Did that mean that he wanted to touch me again?

I nodded slowly, not knowing what else I could do right now. Somehow, I had the feeling that keeping things professional wouldn't be easy. “Alright.” I began hesitantly. “This is really awkward, you know that?”

He laughed loudly. “I've seen worse. You should ask my best friend Rhodey once you meet him. But no, please don't do that! Some stories should better not be told.” He stood up again. “Now let me show you the papers. Your first task is to sort them. I really hate paperwork.”

I followed him slowly, still unsure about the whole situation.

The chaos in my life didn't seem to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, that would be awesome! 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

Sitting at Tony's desk and doing his paperwork was a completely new experience. It wasn't like I hadn't done this before – it had been part of my work for Maria Hill as well. No, the difference now was that I was doing this for Tony Stark – the man I've slept with two days ago.

I was more confused than ever.

And now he was gone and I was here alone. Somehow, I was glad about it. It seemed like the paperwork was my only task for the day. Right before Tony left, he told me that I should go home when I finished it. When he mentioned that I was looking tired, I began to feel even more uncomfortable than before, if that was even possible.

This man was going to be the death of me!

First, I had considered saying that he also didn't look very well, but then I held myself back. After all, he was my boss. Even if he insisted that I should be honest with him when we were alone. For him, that might be easy, but for me it wasn't. This job was important to me, a real opportunity in my life. However, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to stay at Stark Industries forever. The situation was too strange for that, maybe I should just work here for a year or two and then search for something else.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Obadiah Stane entered the office. He was smiling. “I see that Tony's already gone.” He didn't sound surprised. “And he offered you his desk, that's really nice of him.”

“I think he didn't want to carry all those papers to my office.” I said after a few moments of hesitation.

Obadiah laughed. “I bet Happy will do that tomorrow morning.” He said and nodded. I noticed that he was also saying Happy. Did everyone here call him that? And would that mean that I would be Pepper for everyone, if Tony let it slip accidentally? “May I sit down?”

I was surprised. After all, I was just an assistant and he had a much higher position in the company than me. I nodded. “Of course, Mr. Stane.”

“It's Obadiah, please.” He said and sat down.

“Then you can call me Virginia, if you want to.” I said slowly, however I wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

“Thank you, Virginia.” Obadiah looked at the papers curiously. I had already sorted most of them. It was a good task to keep my mind off of the weird situation. I just couldn't think of Tony. “I see that you're already busy here. How do you like our company so far?” He sounded curious and I smiled.

“It's impressing.” I began. “I think it will take some time to get used to it, but everyone here seems to be very nice. Our company in Griffin was much smaller.”

“I think Stark Industries is about ten times the size of your former company.” Obadiah nodded thoughtfully. “And that's only now. We're still expanding. I bet Tony told you about the new facility in New York?”

I nodded. “He said that your plan is to have facilities all around the world in the future.”

“That's true, and we'll start with America and Europe. New York is only the first step. Tony is putting all his energy into the new reactors. Did you know that he's the only one who can build them? Yes, we have technicians who can deal with problems, but Tony is the only one who understands the technology. After all, he also invented it.”

Actually, he didn't mention that and I was genuinely surprised. When he told me about the company, Tony didn't seem like someone who would hold this back. After all, he could really praise himself with this. So he was putting all his energy into his work? Maybe that was also a reason for the dark rings under his eyes. “He didn't say anything about this.”

Obadiah laughed. “Maybe he didn't want to give you too much information at a time. You'll see very soon that Tony is proud of his work and likes to show it.”

That was something I've already noticed, but I remained silent.

“Did he already tell you about your plans for tomorrow?”

“He said he wants to show me the other buildings in LA.” And his house, but I felt too uncomfortable to mention that.

“The presentation of the new reactor Tony is building will be next week.” Obadiah explained. “I bet Tony will do the last tests himself, maybe you can watch. It's really impressing, even when you don't understand those things.”

“I would like to see it.” Maybe then I wouldn't be so surprised at the presentation, if I would even be allowed to be there. Back in Griffin, Maria Hill had never taken me along to important events.

“And if he doesn't, you'll see it next week.” Obadiah shrugged. “Sometimes, even I can't foresee what Tony will do. And I've known him for many years by now.”

Did that mean that I would go to the event with Tony next week? Apparently, Stark Industries was really different from my former company. The strange feeling in my stomach returned when I thought of going to a public event with Tony Stark.

“The press will be there too, just that you won't be too surprised.” Obadiah said suddenly. “They're really interested in our work.”

“Not many companies are in the market of clean energy yet.” I've been doing some research on that yesterday. Next to Stark Industries, I only found one more company and they were located in China.

“That's true, makes it easier for us.” Obadiah agreed. “However, the market is growing and we have to be careful. We need to keep going, otherwise our success won't last long.”

“I bet it won't be a problem, when no one is able to recreate your technology.” I noticed.

“The only other sources for clean energy so far are water and wind. Very dependent on environmental influences. Our technology doesn't depend on this. And the new things Tony's inventing also won't be.” I noticed that he sounded proud.

“So what does your technology depend on?” Now he really made me curious.

Obadiah laughed and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “That's a question you have to ask Tony. He doesn't like to talk about it, though. It's a secret. But maybe he'll tell you one day.”

Suddenly, Obadiah looked thoughtful again. “How was your first impression of him, if I might ask that question?”

Images of Saturday night flashed through my mind and distracted me for a few seconds. Then I thought of this morning again. “He is very nice.” I said hesitantly. “And he is taking his job very seriously.”

Again, Obadiah chuckled. “I'm glad that you see it like this. But let me tell you a few things, just between the two of us.” He was sounding serious now. “You've already noticed that Tony likes to talk about himself and his work and sometimes, it looks like he's a really selfish person. People also say that about him, all the time. Even the media repeats that statement. Please don't listen to them. I've known Tony for nearly all his life, he's not like that, even if it appears so on several occasions.”

I looked at him questioningly. “So you want to tell me that I shouldn't listen to what others say about him and get my own impression instead?” That's what I planned to do all along.

Obadiah nodded and looked grateful. “Exactly. Tony's like a son to me and I only want what's best for him.” He cleared his throat. “I hope this part of the conversation will stay between us?”

I nodded hastily. “Of course, I won't tell anyone.”

He smiled again. “Thank you. And now I will leave you alone with your work, I see you've nearly finished it. And then you can go home for today. Tony told you that they will pick you up tomorrow morning in front of your house?”

“He also told me to wear comfortable shoes.” I smiled slightly. “Apparently, there will be lots of walking around.”

Obadiah grinned. “I bet you will have fun.” With those words, he left.

Once he was gone, I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Somehow, this conversation also didn't help to lessen my confusion. So Obadiah wanted to tell me that Tony Stark isn't how he seems. But what did that mean? Was the nice, caring man I've met on Saturday really the real Tony? And all this confidence was just a mask? Or was the real Tony buried deep inside him and only showed himself rarely, like Saturday?

I looked around in the office and tried to collect my thoughts. I would finish these papers in about an hour and then I would go home. To get lots of sleep.

Suddenly, an image attracted my attention. It was the only photograph in the entire room, standing on the window sill. Next to that, most of the walls were white and plain. Maybe a few pictures would be good in here. And in my office as well. I would have to ask Tony about that, maybe I could get another picture from Mr. Meyers? I would love to have a piece of home here at work. Maybe Tony also liked them. Maybe I could ask him about it tomorrow. And plants would be good in here.

I stood up and walked towards the window slowly. The picture showed Tony together with another man. They were standing next to each other and Tony had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. They both grinned widely. While Tony was wearing a suit, the other man wore a uniform. Maybe the Air Force? I wasn't so sure. Tony was a few years younger than now and back then, he'd also looked beautiful. Who was this other man? Then I noticed that there was a small inscription at the bottom of the picture. _Colonel James Rhodes with Tony Stark at the US Air Force base in Los Angeles, California_. James? Could this be Rhodey, Tony's best friend? The date told me that the picture was four years old.

It was the only personal object in this office. I wondered if that should tell me anything about my new boss, but I wasn't so sure. Maybe I would really just have to get to know him better. With a sigh, I went back to the desk.

* * *

In the late afternoon, I was lying in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was really tired, but I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were running through my head.

My life was just crazy right now and the events of the past weeks and especially the last two days wouldn't leave my mind. The first big step has been coming to LA in the first place. But so far, everything was alright. I wasn't in the small town where everyone kept talking about you anymore. My horrible job with the insufferable boss was gone for good. And I had an amazing new flat here which I really liked.

So far so good.

Then I went to that party. I knew that I should really regret it, now that I knew that Tony was my boss. But somehow, I couldn't. The night had been amazing. I'd never felt so cherished in my life. And the way he'd looked at me... I shivered and tried to ignore those thoughts. But then I could already feel his hands on my body again and hear the way he'd whispered my name.

I groaned loudly and hid my face in the pillows. He was my boss! I had to stop thinking of him like this! We had to work together and that meant that it must be professional. Which it wasn't when I kept imagining having sex with him! I wondered if he ever thought of me, but then I decided to ignore that. I bet he didn't, he seemed to be more professional than me.

How could I even look at him again tomorrow? Knowing that I still wanted him like this? And then I also had to endure all his looks... And he was so beautiful.

I knew that I couldn't sleep yet and grabbed my headphones. I started the music and closed my eyes. I needed to get my mind off of those things now. Tomorrow was another day, maybe things would be different then.

* * *

“Have you seen the sights yet?” Tony asked curiously and raised his eyebrows at me. It was the next morning and at nine o'clock, a black car had been standing in front of my house. Happy was driving while Tony sat in the back, now next to me.

“Some of them. I've been only here for a few days by now, there wasn't that much time yet.” I explained.

He frowned. “When did you come here?”

“Friday.” I said simply.

Now he looked surprised. “Four days? I must say that you already experienced a few things here in LA.” I tried to ignore the meaningful look on his face, but I knew that I was blushing. “Did you already see the ocean?” He continued without waiting for a reply. I was glad about it. And I was also glad that Happy, who was driving, couldn't hear us. He was listening to music.

“No, not yet. It's a plan for the next weekend.” I informed him. And it was true, I longed to see it. I've heard to many stories and had to know if they were true. “Actually, I've never seen the ocean yet.” I didn't know why I told him this, but it didn't feel uncomfortable.

“Wow, never? But you've been in New York. There you can also see it.” He still sounded surprised.

“I was there for about three days and we were looking at other sights.” I shrugged. “So no, I didn't.”

“That has to change.” Tony said sternly. “You really need to see it, now that you're in LA. Don't wait for the weekend, just do it in the evening.” Suddenly, he grinned. “The sunset is spectacular.”

I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. “I'll keep that in mind.”

The rest of the drive, Tony kept telling me stories about the various sights in the city. I didn't have to say much and I enjoyed listening to him. Apparently, he'd already seen everything here. When the car finally stopped, we both looked up in surprise.

Happy looked at us through the rear mirror. “First stop, SI facility C.1.3.” He said loudly.

I frowned at the description and Tony grinned when we got out of the car. “California, first city, third building.” He explained when we made our way towards the entrance. It was a big building, but not as tall as the SI main tower. “Obadiah invented the terms, said that it was easier to keep track of them once we get more facilities.”

“Clever.” I noticed but didn't look at him. I was focused on the building in front of me. “Why didn't we go to the second facility first?” I asked curiously.

“This one's closer.” Tony said simply and shrugged. “Here will also be the presentation of our new reactor next week. You'll accompany me, by the way. I don't know if you did that before, going to appointments with the press, but I'd like to have you close by. And then you can also see how those things work. In your time at SI, you'll see many press conferences, I think.”

I tried to hide my surprise. So Obadiah had been right, Tony wanted me to come with him. But why? I couldn't do anything there next to standing in the background. “I haven't been to any press appointments.” I told him when I saw that he frowned at me.

“Just relax, you don't have to do anything there. They'll be focused on me and my new work.” He grinned. “Just look good, but I doubt that'll be difficult for you. You always do, Pepper.”

This time, I managed to remain seriously. “Better keep in mind that my name's Mrs. Potts when we enter that building.”

Tony laughed loudly, but didn't get a chance to reply. Once we were inside, the first people were approaching us and Tony began to talk to them. He introduced me as Mrs. Potts, his new personal assistant. I got many curious glances, but no one tried to talk to me except for polite questions like 'how are you?' or 'do you like the company so far?'. I assumed that Tony's presence kept them from saying anything else.

He showed me around slowly, always explaining new things. I really enjoyed being with him when I tried to ignore the fact that we've slept with each other just a few days ago. And from the look on his face, he seemed to be enjoying it as well. Or maybe just talking? Somehow, I wasn't completely sure. Luckily, he only kept his eyes on my face. That made everything easier for me. Well, except for the moment we got out of the car. Then, he'd looked at me with wide eyes and there was a expression on his face I couldn't quite place. But it had vanished quickly and now I wasn't even sure if I'd just imagined it.

“Mr. Stark!” A loud voice interrupted our conversation and we both turned around to see a young man running towards us.

“Mr. Wilbur, it's good to see you!” Again, I was surprised to see that Tony knew the name of every employee we've met so far. “What's going on? You seem stressed.”

“There's a problem with the reactor. We're glad that you're here, sir.” Mr. Wilbur sounded breathless.

Tony frowned. “What kind of problem? When I looked at it yesterday, everything was fine.”

“The pressure is too high.” He explained.

Now Tony looked serious. “That's not good. I'll have a look at it.” Without waiting for a reply, he began to walk in the opposite direction we were heading to.

I exchanged a look with Mr. Wilbur and we followed Tony quickly.

“Mr. Wilbur, this is Mrs. Potts, my new personal assistant.” Tony explained while we were walking. “Mrs. Potts, meet Jim Wilbur. He's the head of the technicians here.”

I smiled at him. “It's good to meet you.”

“Same.” Mr. Wilbur still looked stressed.

When we arrived in front of a door that said 'reactor room, entrance for qualified staff only' I hesitated, but Tony just raised his eyebrows. “Come on, you can go in.” He muttered. “Nothing bad can happen here.”

After a few moments of hesitation, I followed him. It was strange, coming into the room for the first time. Yesterday, I'd already seen pictures of the Arc reactor, but this one was completely different. I wondered how it worked, but kept quiet. There were three other people in the room, clad in white just like Mr. Wilbur. Apparently, it was their working gear.

Tony and I really looked out of place, he in a light gray suit and me in my dress. However, Tony didn't seem to mind. He began asking questions immediately and the others were answering them as good as possible.

And then I saw Tony Stark working for the first time. He looked concentrated now and I couldn't stop staring at him. With the slight frown on his face and the way he bit his lip thoughtfully, he was really fascinating. He kept looking at the screens for some time, though I didn't know what he was doing. After about ten minutes, he turned around with a grin. “I found the problem.” He explained loudly. “Now I need a wrench and a hammer.”

Somehow, the scientists didn't look surprised and handed Tony the things quickly. And then he surprised me even more. Tony took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Then he knelt down next to the reactor and began to work on it. So this was what Obadiah meant when he told me that Tony was passionate about his work. He didn't even seem to mind that his hands were dirty with grease now.

After about twenty minutes, Tony stood up again and began to do something at the screens. “I think I've solved it. A screw has jammed, which lead to a stagnation of air in the system.” He sounded thoughtful now, even absent-minded. “I've fixed it, that shouldn't happen again. We had that problem before, when we ran the first tests. I've also checked on the other parts, there it's already fixed, maybe this one was forgotten. Can you keep an eye on it? I'll come back in a few days and have another look at the reactor. Everything has to work next week. How are the results so far?”

“It produces nearly as much energy as the Arc reactor. About seventy percent by now.” Mr. Wilbur explained. “Since the source is new and there was not much time to improve it, it's a good result so far.”

Tony nodded. “The press will like it.” He muttered. “It'll be difficult to surpass the Arc technology. Seventy percent is already good.”

Suddenly, he turned to me. “Seventy percent of the energy the Arc reactor produces is still more than any other energy source can provide.” He explained loudly. “So it might sound like not much, but it's still good.” He grinned. “We've got high standards at SI.”

He looked at his hands and sighed. “I have to clean this up before we keep going with out tour.” His hands were black and I noticed that he also had grease in his face. Tony wanted to take his suit jacket, but I stopped him quickly. The suit was light gray and his hands would leave dark spots.

“I'll take it until you've cleaned up.” I said quickly. “We don't want to ruin your suit.”

To my surprise, this made him laugh. “I don't really care about that, but if you insist.”

This man didn't cease to amaze me. From what I've seen so far, I'd thought that his looks were very important to Tony. So I've been wrong about this.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. We didn't make it to his house in Malibu anymore, but I wasn't sad about that. I didn't want to be alone with him again, at least not yet. And in the other buildings, there were always others around. At the second building. Tony also showed me the famous Arc reactor. He didn't explain much, but I didn't mind. I'd already gotten too much information today, I was sure that I would forget at least half of it until tomorrow.

The last station of our tour was my office in the main building. It was already late in the afternoon when we arrived there. The day had been quite nice, we even went to a small restaurant for lunch. Tony told me that it was one of his favourites and I had to agree, the place was really good. The only thing that still bothered me was the tension between us when we got too close. Tony seemed to feel it too, I could see it from the way he looked at me sometimes.

“I wanted to ask you something.” I said after we've discussed the plans for the next days and Tony told me to go home.

He raised his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Can I place a few pictures at the walls of my office?”

This seemed to surprise him. “Don't you like it the way it is?”

I looked around. The walls were plain white. “It's a little... empty.” I said slowly.

He chuckled. “You can do whatever you want in here, it's your room, after all. Just say what you need and I'll get you someone who'll place the pictures on the walls.”

I smiled. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Not for that.” He held up his hands, which were still a little dark. He hadn't been able to wash off the grease completely, but he didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, he looked curious. “What kind of pictures do you have in mind?”

“Someone from my home town is an artist, he paints pictures. Mostly the landscape around Griffin. He's very talented.” I smiled when I thought of Mr. Meyers. “Normally, people don't buy his pictures, but I've always liked them. They remind me of home.”

“I would like to see his work.” Tony sounded very thoughtful now, it was unusual for him.

“You will, I'll call him this evening and ask him if he has something new for me.”

“How many pictures of him do you already have?”

“Just three.” I explained and hesitated. The truth was that I didn't have the money to get more of his pictures. Of course Mr. Meyers would have given them to me without payment, but that just felt wrong. I always wanted to pay him properly.

“Only three?” Tony frowned. “There's a story behind this, isn't there?”

Somehow, I really didn't want to talk about money right now. So I just shook my head. “It's nothing.”

Tony sighed. “Didn't we agree to be honest, Pepper?”

“It's really nothing.” I repeated.

“But now you've made me curious. It's unfair just to end this conversation now.” He was looking at me with big, pleading eyes now. A look I just couldn't resist. Briefly, I wondered if he'd practised that in front of a mirror.

I sighed. “Alright. He doesn't want money for the pictures because it's just his hobby. But I always wanted to pay him properly. Since I didn't have much money, I couldn't. So I only have three pictures.” I crossed my arms while saying that and felt really uncomfortable. Admitting that you don't have much money is one thing. But admitting it in front of someone who has more money than you could ever use was something completely different.

I couldn't quite interpret the look on Tony's face now. It was a mixture of thoughtfulness and something I thought was amazement, but I wasn't so sure. “You're really a special person, Pepper.” He whispered so quiet that it was difficult to understand his words. Suddenly, he cleared his throat. “Get whatever you want, the bill is for me.”

“Oh no, you can't do that!” I started to protest loudly. “I won't let you pay those for me.”

“I can and I will.” He said simply. “Otherwise, you'll just get more money this month.” Now he was the one to cross his arms. There was a triumphant smile on his lips.

I stared at him. “There's no way I can prevent you from doing that, right?”

His expression softened. “No.” He smiled at me, not his usual bright smile, but differently. Somehow, this looked far more intimate. Then he cleared his throat and the moment was over. “And it's for the company. I think my office also needs redecoration. Also a new task of yours.” Then his grin was back and he winked at me. “And now it's time for you to go home, it's been a long day. Tomorrow, we have many plans.”

I really didn't want to think of that yet. He wanted to show me his house in Malibu.

Later, I thought of the conversation again. I just didn't really understand Tony Stark. One moment, he was a complete genius, then he seemed self-obsessed and suddenly, he was all sweet and nice.

Could I ever solve this riddle?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, that would be awesome!
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Tony

“If you don't stop running around now, I'll hit you.” Rhodey muttered darkly. “Can you please sit down again?”

I stopped and looked at him in surprise. I didn't even realize that I've been pacing the room aimlessly until now. Slowly, I went back to the couch and sat down next to my best friend.

Rhodey sighed. “Tony, what's wrong? You've been restless for days.”

I raised my eyebrows. “What do you mean? Everything's fine. Perfectly fine, to be exact.” I knew that the words came too fast, but I just couldn't stop myself.

Rhodey seemed to notice that too since he frowned. “No, it isn't.” He argued slowly. “Normally, you're not so quiet. And you've got that far away look on your face, like you're not really here with your thoughts.”

“Rhodey, you're imagining things.” I tried to change the subject, but when I saw the look on his face, I knew that my attempt failed.

“Tony, I'm your best friend. We know each other for years. I _know_ when something's wrong.” He crossed his arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”

I only hesitated for half a second. “No. Absolutely not.” Honestly, I didn't even want to think of it, which wasn't that easy. After all, I saw the reason for my uneasiness nearly every day now.

“Something happened this weekend.” Rhodey said thoughtfully and inwardly, I cursed. How did he know that? “Last week, you weren't in a mood like this. Back then, you were rather sad.”

“I wasn't.” I muttered quietly.

“Alright, maybe not sad. But in this melancholy mood you get sometimes. Now it's different.” He looked at me through narrowed eyes. “You met someone, didn't you?”

“Why would you think that?”

Suddenly, Rhodey grinned. “And she impressed you!” He chuckled. “I don't believe it. You really found someone. When we were talking last week, I thought that you just wanted to have a nice weekend. But you're still thinking of her!”

I crossed my arms and tried to ignore the amused look on his face. There was no way I would tell him about Pepper. Most probably, I would never tell anyone about this. It already made things far too difficult, I didn't need more problems because of it. And besides, Rhodey would already know what's going on once he saw us together. He could read me far too easily and I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. “Believe whatever you want.” I muttered.

“What's her name?” Rhodey continued, ignoring my bad mood. “Come on, you can tell me! Will you see her again?”

“No.” I sighed. “I won't. And it was nothing special.” No, it was more than that. “Just one night.” Sadly. From the way she was acting around me I just knew that she regretted the night we spent together. She was always so nervous and tried to keep a distance between us. It was infuriating. I longed to touch her again, but it wasn't possible. As Pepper said, we had to keep things professional. It would drive me crazy soon.

“I don't believe you.” Rhodey grinned. “So? Her name? And do you have her number?”

“No. And can we please stop talking about this?”

He stared at me. “You don't know her name?” He sounded dumbfounded.

“As I said, it was just one night.”

“You regret not asking her.” Suddenly, Rhodey didn't sound as enthusiastic anymore. He rather looked embarrassed. “I'm sorry, Tony.”

I shrugged. “It's fine. I just have to go out again and find someone else. Then I'll forget about her in a second.” I lied.

Luckily, Rhodey decided to drop the subject. “Maybe you'll see her again one day.” He hesitated for a few seconds. “And how is your new assistant?”

I fought back the urge to scream. However, Rhodey didn't know that my assistant and the woman on my mind were the same person. “She's nice.” I tried to sound as calm as possible.”And I think she'll do a good job.”

“And is she beautiful?” Rhodey smiled slightly.

Yes, definitely. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen. “Yes, she is. I think working with her will be fine.”

“What's her name? Or don't you know that as well?” Now he chuckled.

“Virginia Potts.” I swallowed. I'd nearly said Pepper. I had to be more careful, I promised not to do that when others were around. However, it was really tempting. Pepper suited her so well.

“And she's not from LA?” Rhodey kept asking.

“No. But I bet you'll meet her soon. Then you can ask her yourself.” Why did the thought that Rhodey would talk to Pepper bother me?

Rhodey seemed to sense that I was still in a bad mood. “Do you want to go out? Maybe we can go to the bar we visited a few weeks ago.”

I stood up immediately, glad that he didn't want to talk about Pepper anymore. “Let's go.” I really needed a distraction right now.

* * *

The next morning, I had a headache. Luckily, I was lying in my own bed and there was no one else there. It had happened before, on several occasions, that I woke up in a hotel room with a woman next to me, not really able to remember anything. However, those were the times when I went out on my own. Normally, Rhodey kept me from getting involved with women when we were out together.

It seemed as if I'd just drunk a little too much last night. A look at the clock told me that it was six in the morning and I cursed. I would have to be at work soon. When I stood up, my headache was getting stronger and I made my way to the kitchen, maybe a glass of water would help. And a hot shower. That would be great.

While the water was streaming down on me, I tried to remember the previous evening after my conversation with Rhodey. We drove to LA together and went to our favourite bar. We'd both avoided talking about women again and I had a few drinks. Or several, I wasn't so sure. All I could remember was that I wanted to forget everything in my life for a while. And apparently, I did.

The idea with the personal assistant had been stupid. It wouldn't make my life easier, I'd known that the moment I'd seen Pepper's picture in the file. Well, maybe it would have been easier if I didn't sleep with her a few nights previously.

The most amazing night in my life with an amazing woman.

My fears of never being able to see her again were unjustified. However, I still couldn't touch her again. Keeping it professional. When I was with her, I repeated that sentence in my head over and over again. And until now, it worked. However, we've been only working together for two days now and I wasn't sure how long I could control myself around her.

Then I thought of the way she was looking at me again. With a mixture of calmness, distance and something else I couldn't quite place. It wasn't a negative feeling, that was obvious. Nevertheless, it confused me. I just had to know what she was thinking, but she wouldn't tell me.

In fact, she avoided talking about herself. The only personal conversation we had so far was about the pictures for her office. Then, I'd realized that I couldn't deny her anything. She was a really fascinating person, always trying to do the right thing, even if it was difficult. I realized that she didn't have an easy life until now and I felt sad for her. This woman deserved so much more. And I wanted to give it to her, but at the same time, I couldn't. Because I was her fucking boss! And they didn't sleep with their personal assistants. Or had feelings for them.

Wait, did I have feelings for Pepper? Yes, I wanted to get closer to her. To touch her. I wanted to make her happy. But didn't I already experience that with several women before?

_You didn't want to make them happy_ a small voice inside my head said.  _You wanted to have fun, nothing more. With Pepper, it's different_ . 

I cursed and tried to ignore that voice. I was her boss! I had to keep a distance from her.

Suddenly, I remembered that I wanted to show her my house this afternoon.

I sighed loudly. “I hate my life.” I muttered and looked for something to wear today.

* * *

Two hours later, I was sitting at my desk at SI. In the room next to mine, I could hear the rattling of Pepper's keyboard. She was updating my calendar at the moment since I always forgot to include important appointments. Like the one tomorrow morning. It would be an online meeting with our scientists in New York. They wanted to tell me about the current status of our building. Apparently, it would be finished much earlier than planned. This year, to be exact. Maybe even in the summer, a few months from now. The only thing I had to do before the official opening was setting up the arc reactor there and that would only take a few days. Maybe Pepper could accompany me to New York? I liked that thought.

I looked at the screen in front of me and sighed. I really didn't want to read this summary of our finances. Those things were always far too boring. Maybe I could tell Obi to do it, he was far better in those things than me. And sometimes, it even seemed as if he was enjoying them.

I closed the program and looked at something different instead. Sketches of my new idea for another way to produce clean energy. This made me feel far better and soon, I was so lost in my work that I even forgot the time.

A knock on the door took me back to reality. When I looked at the clock, I was surprised to see that it was already midday. “Come in!” I said loudly and then Pepper entered my office.

As always, she looked beautiful. Her red hair was tied back and she wore jeans with a white blouse. It suited her. I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread on my lips “Ah, Pepper. It's good to see you. Everything alright?”

She nodded and smiled back at me, though it looked kind of shy. “It took me hours to update your appointments, but now everything should be in order again.” She told me.

“That's good. JARVIS is also keeping an eye on everything, but sometimes it's better when someone else looks through those things as well.” I explained.

“JARVIS?” She asked with a frown and I realized that I forgot to tell her about him.

“He's a computer system.” I said and gestured for her to come closer. “JARVIS, say hello to Pepper.”

“ _It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Potts._ ” JARVIS' voice echoed through the room and Pepper flinched. She looked around in confusion and in the end, her eyes landed on me.

I laughed. “He's everywhere I go. I programmed him.”

Her eyes widened. “ _You_ did this?”

I nodded proudly. “Most intelligent system so far. And I bet no one will ever top this. He's keeping an eye on my appointments and helps me with my inventions.” I turned my screen so that she could see it. “JARVIS, show us the sketches of the arc reactor.”

In front of us, many different images appeared. “ _Do you want the old ones or the latest improvements?_ ” This time, Pepper didn't flinch. She looked rather fascinated.

“A picture of the reactor would be nice.” I replied calmly and kept my eyes on Pepper's face. After a few seconds, she focused on me again. There was a slight blush on her cheeks when she noticed that I'd been staring at her.

“This is amazing.” She whispered.

“Sadly, he can't do paperwork.” I joked and she chuckled. “And he's not doing anything for the company, only if I ask him to. Mostly, he's for private business.”

“And you invented him just for fun?” She asked curiously.

“Mostly.” I nodded and she frowned when I didn't explain it any further. “It's useful to have him. I taught him everything he knows, which is a lot. There's also only one better hacker in this world than JARVIS.”

She understood that I was joking, I could see it from the gleam in her eyes. “You mean yourself.”

I grinned widely. “Exactly.” I looked at the screen again. “JARVIS, save those files. And tell the others at the earth reactor that I'll stop by tomorrow. Mr. Wilbur should prepare the tests.”

“ _What about the meeting tomorrow morning?_ ” JARVIS asked.

“I'll stop by at the reactor after that.” I decided and after a few seconds, my screen turned black. I grinned at Pepper and stood up. “You are surprised.” I noticed.

She shrugged. “It's a lot to take in. And JARVIS is everywhere you are?”

“I've installed him in this building and at home. And he'll be at the tower in New York. If I'm somewhere else, he's here.” I held up my phone.

I enjoyed the fascination on her face. “That's impressing. Obadiah already told me that you're a genius, but I didn't understand what it meant then.”

I raised my eyebrows when we left the office. “You mean he didn't tell you how incredibly brilliant I am?” I tried to look shocked. “That's horrible! Everyone should know that.”

For a few moments, Pepper stared at me, not sure if I was being earnest or if it was another joke. In the end, she smiled slightly. “Modesty would suit you, Mr. Stark.”

Now I was the one staring at her. When I started to laugh loudly, a few other people we passed were looking at us curiously, but I ignored them. Pepper was looking pleased now. “That doesn't belong to my strengths.” I said simply and opened the door for her.

“Goals for the future?” I could see that she wasn't feeling completely well to joke with me like this, but I loved it. Never before had a woman spoken to me like this. Normally, they didn't dare to contradict me.

“Maybe not.” I muttered and smiled slightly. “I have to let others know whom they're talking to.”

“They would also see that you're smart if you don't throw in into their faces.” She was relaxing slowly.

“Some habits we never let go.” I shrugged and opened the door of the car for her as well. To my surprise, she was looking thoughtful now. I thought of my last words again, but couldn't find a reason for her sudden change of mood. I considered to ask her, but then I dropped the idea. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask such a personal question yet.

The first minutes of our drive to Malibu were spent in silence. Pepper was looking out of the window and I couldn't see her face. I decided not to break the silence and give her some time to think. Most probably, all this was still very strange to her. After all, she just left her small town not even a week ago. And she also left her family and friends behind.

I wondered if she had many friends. After Saturday night, I was sure that she didn't have a partner. Otherwise, she would have never left that bar with me. I already knew that she would never do that then. But what about a best friend? Or even more friends? Did she have siblings? There were so many things I didn't know about this woman.

“May I ask you a question?” Her voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

“Of course.” I said immediately. “Whatever you want. We can talk about everything.”

“Not everything.” She muttered quietly. “You're my boss.”

“Yeah, you may have noticed that I don't see it that sternly.” I smiled slightly, but she didn't look convinced.

“And if I do?” Her voice was thoughtful now.

“Maybe I can change your mind.” I whispered and would have loved to reach out for her now. Every time we were so close, I could feel a tension between us. Just like Saturday. I longed to get even closer, but since we were working together, I couldn't do it. For a few moments we looked into each other's eyes silently, but then Pepper broke the eye-contact.

“You're very young to have a company like this.” She said suddenly. “And I've been wondering why.”

I raised my eyebrows and had to breathe in deeply before I could answer that question. Or unspoken question. Why could she distract me so easily? “You don't think that someone in their thirties can already have a successful company?” I felt uncomfortable at this subject, I really didn't like to talk about my past.

“No, it's not that.” She said hastily. “I've just been thinking...” Then Pepper shook her head. “Forget it.”

“I didn't found Stark Industries, if that's what you want to know.” I said softly and hoped that she would be fine with a short explanation. That didn't explain anything. “My father did.” I was surprised that she didn't already know this. Many people knew what Stark Industries had done before the clean energy projects. Weapons. Lots of weapons and wars. And I'd helped to kill so many people. Until, one day, I couldn't stand it anymore.

She seemed to see something on my face since her expression softened. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.”

“It's fine.” I replied. “They're gone for quite some time now.” I shrugged. “You didn't do much research on us.”

“I did.” She explained. “But just the current projects. Not the past of the company.”

“You weren't interested in that?” I asked curiously.

She shook her head. “What's in the past should stay there.” Her voice sounded surprisingly cold and distant while saying this. I wondered what happened to her that made her see things in such a way.

I didn't know what to say without talking too much about my parents and their deaths, so I changed the subject. I hated talking about the past, only Rhodey and Obadiah knew much about it. No one else. And we'd made sure that it stayed that way. Even in the internet not much could be found about the past of Stark Industries. Of course I couldn't delete all the articles about the weapons, but a few of them. And I never gave a statement why we stopped producing them. The press had criticised me harshly for that decision, but I didn't care.

“Do you miss your home town?” I asked. “All your friends there? And your family?”

She shook her head. “It's not that easy.”

“Care to explain?” When I noticed the uncomfortable look on her face, I held up my hands. “You don't have to talk about this. Seems like we both hate talking about our pasts.”

She relaxed again. “It's not easy. I miss my best friend, but that's it.” She shrugged. “My mother calls me sometimes, though we don't talk that much.”

Didn't she have a good relationship to her parents? I decided not to ask, Pepper didn't seem to like this subject.

I looked out of the window and noticed that we were nearly there. “Today, you will see the sunset on the beach.”

“Your house is close to the ocean?” I could hear the curiosity in her voice and grinned.

“Very close.” I agreed. “We'll be there in a few minutes. Then you can see it yourself.”

When we got out of the car, I kept my eyes on Pepper's face. There were several emotions from amazement to disbelief. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but no words would come.

“You like it?” I asked when it was obvious that she wouldn't speak.

She nodded. “It's amazing here.”

“Let's go inside.” When I said this, her expression changed for half a second. If I wouldn't have been looking at her closely, I surely wouldn't have noticed it. But now I did and I just couldn't explain why she'd looked afraid. I glanced at her again, however the look was gone. She looked completely excited again.

Did I just imagine the short look of unease?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

The whole day, I'd been nervous. Because today, I would see Tony's house in Malibu. And this would be the first time since Saturday that we'd be completely alone.

It had started right after breakfast. There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. It only got stronger when I arrived at work, even if Tony hadn't been there yet. Apparently, he didn't come to work that early. When he arrived about two hours after I started working, my heart had started to beat rapidly in my chest. However, he only looked into my office to say good morning and nothing else. Somehow, I was glad and disappointed at the same time.

When I finished updating his calendar, Tony surprised me again by showing me JARVIS, his intelligent computer system. Or rather introducing me to him. It was strange, knowing that he was always there. I hoped that I would get used to it soon.

The whole car ride to Malibu, I'd tried to stay calm. Our joking on our way to the car had made me relax a little bit, but there was still some tension. I just didn't know what to expect once we were alone again. And not just in the same room, completely alone. Without others in the same building who might come in any moment. Because somehow, I had the feeling that I couldn't hold back very well once we were alone.

Never before have I been this attracted to someone. And I really liked Tony, even if he was far too self-confident sometimes. And his mood changes used to confuse me. It would take more time until we understood each other, but somehow, this didn't bother me. When I was with him, I felt so free. Like I could finally be myself. Something I couldn't do before. Back then, people had always judged me. Not just for my appearance but also my attitude. How often did I hear things like 'she doesn't know when she should remain silent' or 'she's far too straightforward'? It had been exhausting. Now I finally met someone who even seemed to like me because of this.

In the car, I couldn't resist any longer. The past days, I'd asked myself how it was possible that Tony was the owner of Stark Industries. Of course I could have also read it in the internet, but I wanted to hear it from him. Once I asked the question, I already regretted it. I couldn't quite interpret the look on his face, but the uneasiness was obvious. His father had founded the company and he was dead now. That was the only thing I could really interpret from this expression. In that moment, I realized that Tony didn't like talking about his past. I didn't dare to ask more questions. However, I also didn't have the intention to search for more information about him and SI on the internet.

Once the short conversation about him ended, he asked questions about my personal life. Seemed like he wasn't the only one who hated talking about the past. Luckily, he seemed to understand that I didn't really want to talk about this now. He ended the conversation soon. Even if I had the feeling that he would try asking questions again.

Then we arrived at his house in Malibu. It was breathtaking. Located on a cliff with a perfect view on the ocean. And house didn't quite fit, it was rather a villa. And a very modern one at that. There were so many windows, I already knew that the view inside would be awesome.

I was aware of the fact that Tony watched me closely and suddenly, the uneasy feeling in my stomach was back.

“You like it?” His voice ripped me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

“It's amazing here.” I replied quietly.

“Let's go inside.” At his words, I began to feel really uncomfortable. Going inside. Being alone with him again. I was sure that Happy would stay outside. He didn't even got out of the car with us. I tried to remain calm and breathed in deeply. But from the way Tony's eyes narrowed when I glanced at him, I knew that he'd noticed my short moment of uneasiness. Inwardly, I cursed. I was going to ruin everything with my feelings, that was obvious.

When he gestured for me to follow him, I did. I really had to stay calm. Didn't he say himself that we would keep things professional? So why was I worrying so much? He'd said that he wouldn't touch me again. Only if I wanted it. And didn't I want it?

“I bought this place a few years ago.” Tony explained when we went inside. “Here, you've got more privacy than in LA. I was tired of all the reporters running after me once I left the house. So I moved here.”

“Did many reporters follow you around?” I asked and looked around with wide eyes. Inside, the house looked even better than I imagined.

He chuckled. “Yeah, wasn't that nice.”

“I thought you enjoy standing in the spotlight.” At leats it seemed so.

“Not always.” He threw in. “Not when it's about my personal life. I like to keep that to myself.”

“It must be exhausting when they're always so interested in what you're doing.” I noted and looked at him curiously.

“You get used to it.” He shrugged. “Can't be avoided when you run a company like Stark Industries.”

When we arrived in the living room, I stopped and he nearly ran into me. From here, you had the perfect view on the ocean. The sun was being reflected on the water and now I understood why there were so many windows in this building. “Wow.” I really didn't know what else to say right now.

He chuckled. “Describes it pretty well.” I heard his footsteps behind me when I walked closer to the windows. We stood there in silence for a few moments and I had the feeling that he was watching me again. “Sometimes, after a long day, I just stand here and look at the water.” Tony said quietly. “It has a relaxing effect on me.”

“I can imagine.” I whispered and turned to him again. He was looking at me with a smile on his lips and his expression was thoughtful. The sun outside was shining and bathed his face in its light. Again, I was amazed by the beauty of this man. Only now I saw the small wrinkles in the corner of his eyes when he smiled. However, they made him even more beautiful.

I couldn't tell how long we just stood there and looked into each other's eyes, but suddenly, he cleared his throat. “Do you want to see the rest of the house?” He asked slowly and I just nodded silently. Tony grinned. “Great, let me show you the lab.”

His laboratory was even bigger than the living room, which was probably already bigger than the entire house of my parents. At first sight, there wasn't a system in all the things that were lying around on several tables or even on the floor. It was pure chaos. But to Tony, everything seemed to be in perfect order. He moved around confidently and explained a few things about his work. Again, he avoided to mention too complicated technical information. At the moment, he was working on three different reactor types for Stark Industries. The Arc reactor, the earth project and something new that didn't have a name yet. It was amazing.

I walked around slowly, careful not to touch anything. On one of his tables I saw a few pictures. I recognized the one with Colonel Rhodes that was also standing in Tony's office. Next to that, there was a photograph that showed Tony with Obadiah and on another one, I could see two people. The man resembled Tony very much and I suspected that these were his parents. They stood in front of a building, arms wrapped around each other and smiled into the camera happily. Only then I noticed that the woman was pregnant.

“I see that you've found the only personal objects in this room.” Tony's voice whispered into my ear and I flinched. I didn't hear him coming. He laughed at my reaction.

“Don't be afraid, it's only me.” He said. “I won't hurt you.” I knew that he wouldn't. Though I couldn't explain why.

“You just took me by surprise.” I hated that I sounded breathless.

“You already know Obadiah.” Tony pointed at the picture on the right. “And that's Rhodey, my best friend.” So my assumption had been right. “He works for the Air Force, also in Los Angeles. We met at MIT and ever since we're best friends. I think you'll meet him someday. Rhodey is easy to get along with, so don't worry. It'll be fine.”

He didn't comment the last picture and I held myself back, remembering our conversation about his parents in the car. When I glanced at Tony, I saw that he was looking at that picture with a soft smile on his lips. “It was taken many years ago, in front of the first Stark Industries building. I was born two weeks after that. My mother once told me that they've never been happier than at that time.” Suddenly, his expression darkened and he turned away. “Come on, let me show you the balcony. From there, we can also go to the beach.”

I frowned, surprised by his sudden change of mood. There was something about his parents that bothered Tony, though I didn't understand it. Maybe I would find out more in the future. Holding back a sigh, I followed him again. On our way outside, he started to tell me stories about his time at MIT with Rhodey. From those I assumed that Rhodey was a few years older than Tony. Apparently, Tony had studied there at a very young age. Though this didn't surprise me anymore.

His stories were interesting and we both laughed very often. Mostly, I just listened and didn't talk much myself. Next to his, my life seemed to be really pitiful. However, Tony always kept asking questions. How did I see certain things? What did I like to do in my free time? Did I want to see certain places?

After walking around for some time, we ended up on the beach. To my surprise, Tony just sat down in the sand with his expensive suit. He didn't really seem to care about ruining the material. In this moment, I was glad that I'd chosen jeans instead of a dress this morning.

The sun was sinking slowly and soon, it would vanish completely. Tony had been right. There weren't many things that were more beautiful than a sunset on the beach.

“What are you thinking?” He asked softly. When I turned to him, I saw that he was looking at me with a thoughtful look on his face.

“It's really beautiful, you've been right.”

He smiled. “I'm glad you like it.”

“And thanks for showing me around here.” I added.

He chuckled. “Soon, you'll hate this place. When I'm tired of all those people in LA, I work from home. Which means you'll also have to stay here. Or we can make video calls, but somehow, I've got the feeling that you don't like those.”

“You're right. That's awful.” I muttered and grimaced, which made him laugh.

“So I've been right about this.” He muttered and I raised my eyebrows at the surprised tone of his voice.

“Difficulties at reading me, Mr. Stark?” I asked playfully and my heart began to beat faster when he leaned forward so that our faces were just inches apart.

“Still learning many new things about you, Mrs. Potts.” The way he said my name made me shiver and I forced a smile on my lips.

“I'm not that interesting, believe me. Soon, you'll get bored and look for a new personal assistant.” I've said it lightly, but the smile on his lips faded slowly.

“Won't happen.” He argued immediately. “And you might not see it like this, but I think you're very interesting, Pepper.” There was a gleam in his eyes I'd seen before. On Saturday, in a certain hotel room, to be exact.

I held back the urge to get closer to him and shook my head. “You're wrong about this. I'm nothing special. I grew up in a small town most people don't know. There, I've not been very popular at school. I started to work at the only big company in the city and I stayed there until a few weeks ago. I don't have a good relationship with my parents and only one good friend. I've never seen the world or done anything exciting and additional to that, my fiancé with whom I'd been for many years betrayed me just weeks after he proposed.” When I realized what I'd just said, my eyes widened in horror. How was it possible that I always got so carried away with him? And now I've told him this, of all things!

He stared at me and opened his mouth several times to say something. However, no words would come out. The look on Tony's face showed a mixture of disbelief and something I thought was anger. But why should he be angry?

“He betrayed you?” He sounded outraged and ran a hand through his hair. “How on earth could he do that?!”

“Don't ask me.” I muttered and regretted talking so much. “But it's fine, really.”

“How long?” He asked and his voice sounded hard now.

I frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“How long have you been together?” He repeated.

“Just drop it, Tony.” I really hoped that he would just change the subject. Inwardly, I cursed for telling him this. I didn't even want him to know about Ben!

Unfortunately, Tony could be very stubborn sometimes. “If you don't answer my question, I'll find out more by myself.”

This made me stare at him. I didn't doubt that he would be able to find out more about Ben and me. Very much, to be exact. Of course Ben had deleted all the pictures of us on his social media account right after the breakup, but I would bet that Tony could find them again. And they were nothing I wanted him to see.

“Seven years.” I gave in with a sigh. “We broke up a few months ago. He's already running through Griffin with his new girlfriend.”

This time, I couldn't interpret the look on Tony's face. “It that the reason why you left?”

“One of them.” I explained. “Living in a small town is never easy. Especially when everyone knows you.”

Tony shook his head slowly, his expression full of disbelief. “I don't get it. Why would he leave you for someone else?”

I grimaced. “I've been asking myself this question several times. But let's talk about something else, please. I shouldn't have said anything.” I looked at the water again and hoped that he would really drop the subject now.

“Hey, Pepper.” Now his voice was unexpectedly soft. “Would you please look at me again?” After a few moments of hesitation, I did. This time, he was looking rather sad. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's just...” He shook his head. “I don't get it. Why someone would leave you. You're a really special person, if you want to believe it or not. And I'm sorry that you've been hurt in the past.”

I sighed. “It's alright. What's in the past should stay there.” I repeated the words I'd said earlier.

He frowned. “This made you think so?”

I nodded. “I really needed a new start after all this.” Now I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly. “And here I am.”

“And I'm really glad for that.” He grinned.

“Then you have to thank Daisy, my best friend. She's the one who gave me the job advertisement.”

“I think I'll do that.” Tony muttered and before I could really process what was happening, he moved forward and hugged me tightly.

It was the first time since Saturday that we were this close to each other. The feeling of Tony's body against mine made me shiver and I breathed in deeply, enjoying his scent. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and if possible, the heartbeat even fastened when Tony's hand moved on my back carefully.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him again. Only now I realized that I'd missed this. And our night together hadn't even been a week ago.

We stayed like this for a long time and when I finally opened my eyes again, the sun was just vanishing. We turned our heads to the water at the same time and when our noses touched, we both chuckled. Arms still wrapped around each other, we watched the sunset together. Later, when the sun had already vanished, we were still sitting there like this. Apparently, Tony also didn't have the intention to move. His arms were still wrapped around my waist tightly.

I turned my head carefully to look at him. He was already watching me, a strange expression on his face. It was the one I'd already seen on Saturday, right before he'd kissed me. It would be so easy to give in right now. To close the distance between us and kiss him. I would give anything to feel his lips against mine again, his hands on my body...

“Hey boss, should I drive Mrs. Potts home again?” Happy's loud voice made us both flinch and Tony let go of me quickly. However, he didn't break the eye contact.

“That would be awesome, Happy. We'll join you soon!” He called loudly and then he cursed. “Way to end a moment.” He muttered and smiled slightly. He stood up and held out his hand for me. When he pulled me to my feet, his expression turned from slightly annoyed to insecure. “Maybe we could have dinner together before Happy will drive you home?”

I knew that he didn't just mean having dinner together. In this moment, I wanted to say yes so badly. It would be so easy, nodding and saying yes. He cared for me, that was obvious. In his own way. And we'd already slept together, it had been an amazing night. However, he was also my boss. Someone I could never have.

I smiled slightly. “Maybe I should just go home.” I said hesitantly and hated the flicker of disappointment on his face.

He cleared his throat and nodded. “Alright, if that's what you want.” His voice told me that it wasn't what he wanted at all. And if I was honest to myself, it also wasn't what I wanted.

I nodded. “It's better this way.”

“Then let me walk you to the car.” He offered and this time, he was the one following me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

Later that evening, I was lying in my bed and stared at the ceiling. The moment on the beach just wouldn't leave my mind. I'd nearly kissed Tony again. And maybe even more would have followed. One thing I knew for certain: if he would have kissed me, I wouldn't have stopped him. I would have done anything with him.

Why did Happy have to ruin this moment? Or was it better that way? After all, Tony was my boss. And I was just his stupid personal assistant, someone who could never have him. He deserved someone better than me.

However, he kept telling me how special I was. The honesty in his voice while saying this couldn't be missed. But how long would it last? Most probably just until he found someone knew. Somehow, I feared that it wouldn't take long. After all, Tony was very popular and I didn't think that anyone could resist him. Even I had difficulties at this and nearly given in.

What was I going to do now? Behave as if nothing happened? I still felt so stupid for telling him about Ben. This had been the last thing I wanted him to know. He didn't seem to pity me and I was glad about it. I didn't think that I could stand it. However, his sudden anger still confused me. It was in the past, why did it bother him so much?

When I realized that I couldn't sleep yet, I reached for the book on the nightstand. Maybe that would help me to get my thoughts in order again. I needed a distraction. Luckily, Tony would be busy tomorrow. There was this online meeting with the people in New York and after that, he wanted to go to the new reactor again and run the last tests. The presentation would be soon. Which would leave me alone in my office.

About ten minutes after I've started to read, my phone rang. I groaned and considered not answering the call, but then I got curious and looked at the number. I nearly dropped it again when I saw that it was my mother.

“Hey mum.” I said once I answered the call. “What's going on?”

“ _Virginia, it's good to hear your voice, dear!_ ” My mother exclaimed loudly. “ _How are you feeling?_ ”

I frowned. Normally, my mother only called when she wanted something. So what was going on? “I'm fine. Work's keeping me busy.” I replied shortly.

“ _Don't overestimate yourself, dear. I've heard that being in a big city puts people under lots of stress._ ” As always, she was lecturing me. And I've always hated that she used to call me 'dear' all the time.

“It's not that bad. I like it here.”

“ _Do you?_ ” The doubt in her voice was evident. “ _I always thought that you would fit into a small town, not a big city._ ”

“Mum, what do you want? It's late and I'm really tired.” I muttered, slightly annoyed by her words.

“ _Ben was here today.”_ She said and I sat up in bed.

“What did he want?” My voice was cold now.

“ _He was really upset. Apparently, it didn't work out with his new girlfriend. He asked where you are now and what you're doing._ ” At this, my heart began to race.

“What did you tell him?” I demanded to know.

My mother laughed. “ _Nothing. I told him to ask you himself. After all, he still has your number. If he wants you back, he should talk to you, not us. And besides, your father threw him out of the house before I could answer any of his questions._ ” So my father was useful for something, after all. I really didn't want Ben to know where I was now. It would end in disaster if he'd show up here. And I knew that Tony wouldn't like it as well.

“I don't want to talk to him.” I said shortly.

“ _But Virginia, he was really sad. He told me that he made a mistake by letting you go._ ”

“That's his problem, not mine.”

“ _Why are you so mean? Didn't I teach you that you should always be nice to people and give them a chance?_ ”

“He had his chance.” I said sternly. “If you see him again, tell him to screw himself. And now goodnight, I need to get some sleep.” Without waiting for a reply, I ended the call. The next thing I did was to block Ben's number so he wouldn't be able to call me.

I threw the phone back on the nightstand and hid my face in the pillows. The next time my mother called, I would just ignore it.

It took me a long time until I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

The next days passed rather quickly. Tony was busy with his new reactor and the presentation, which left me at SI alone for most of the time. Sometimes, Tony joined me, but he only stayed for a short time. When he was there, he behaved as if nothing happened at all. I was glad for that and tried to act normal as well.

When I was alone in my office, Obadiah visited me a few times. He kept telling me stories about the company and I realized that he was really nice. And that Tony was important to him.

Then it was already weekend and I continued my tour through Los Angeles. Mostly, I did it to get my thoughts away from Tony Stark. But it was also nice to see all the sights. Until now, I'd just seen them on TV. I also went to look for new clothes. Next to Tony, I always felt underdressed. And I needed something beautiful and casual for the press conference next week. I didn't want to make a bad impression as Tony Stark's new assistant. I'd already told Daisy about the appointment and she would have a look at it. However, I hoped that my parents and of course Ben wouldn't see that.

And then the day of the presentation was there. In the morning, Tony, Obadiah and me met in Tony's office to talk things through again. I knew that Tony wasn't thrilled by this, but Obadiah insisted that it was necessary. I wasn't surprised when he told me that Tony refused to take cards which showed his text to a conference. So Obadiah found another solution, which meant talking things through first. However, I doubted that Tony always did what they talked about before such an event. It wasn't his style.

It seemed like I was right. Every time Obadiah suggested something, Tony just rolled his eyes or started to argue. The only thing they didn't argue about were the technical details. There, they knew exactly how much information they would give to the press. Which was nearly nothing. A clever concept, telling them what we have, but nothing else. The curiosity of other companies would be woken. And maybe there would be a few good deals for SI.

Right before we wanted to leave, Obadiah stopped Tony again. “Don't say anything stupid.”

Tony smiled slightly. “As if I'd ever done that.”

He sighed. “Regularly.” Suddenly, Obadiah turned to me. “We have to keep an eye on him, Virginia.”

“Pepper always takes care of me.” Tony threw in with a grin. To me, the double meaning of his words was obvious. However, Obadiah seemed more confused by the fact that Tony was calling me Pepper. He raised his eyebrows silently.

“Pepper?” He repeated curiously.

When Tony realized that he'd just let my nickname slip, his eyes widened slightly. To my surprise, I wasn't really upset because of this. It's been nearly two weeks since Tony used that name the first time and by now, I got used to it. And honestly, I preferred Pepper over Virginia. Pepper Potts sounded quite nice.

“It's alright, Tony keeps calling me that.” I explained.

“Because of the red hair and the freckles.” Tony added, however his eyes were fixed on me. He was frowning now.

“I like it.” At this, his eyes widened again. “Better than Virginia, to be honest.”

Obadiah chuckled. “Seems like you found another fitting name, Tony.”

“He means Happy.” Tony said to me. “Ever since I started calling him that, everyone else does it as well.”

“I won't tell anyone.” Obadiah said. “Unlike Tony, I don't let something like that slip in front of others.”

I laughed. “I think it's just a matter of time before everyone knows that Tony calls me Pepper.” I'd even expected him to call me Pepper in front of others sooner. Nearly two weeks were a long time, considering how much Tony liked to talk.

Obadiah nodded thoughtfully. “That could really happen. But if you're fine with this.” He shrugged and looked at his watch. “Now we really have to leave. We don't want to be late.”

I just wanted to follow Obadiah when Tony touched my arm carefully, holding me back.

“So you like Pepper, huh?” He asked and smiled at me charmingly. “And you don't mind if I call you that in front of others?”

“Maybe I really got used to it very fast.” I admitted and smiled back at him. Then I grimaced. “And besides, I've always hated Virginia. At home, my friends used to call me V. But that's also horrible.”

This made him laugh. “Virginia is kind of old-fashioned.”

“Just like my parents.” I muttered, remembering the phone call with my mother the previous week. It still made me feel uneasy, knowing that Ben wanted to talk to me.

“Pepper suits you better.” Suddenly, Tony reached out and touched a strand of hair which had found its way into my face. He placed it behind my ear carefully and I felt my cheeks get hot at this. He chuckled softly which didn't make it any better.

“Now let's go before Obi comes back and gets angry with me.” Tony whispered into my ear and then he stepped back. For a few seconds, we looked into each other's eyes. Then he left the office and I followed him.

* * *

The press conference would take place in front of the SI facility with the new reactor. Luckily, the weather was good. Otherwise, we would have to make a new plan spontaneously. When we arrived in front of the building, many reporters were already waiting for us. As soon as we left the car, the reporters took out their cameras hectically and began to take photos.

Tony and Obadiah smiled at the crowd professionally and I hoped that I looked calm as well. However, my heart was racing. I've always felt uneasy when I got the attention of too many people and this didn't make it any better. Luckily, they were mostly fixed on Tony.

When I glanced at him, I also understood why. He was still wearing his sunglasses, but he smiled charmingly at everyone we walked past. I earned a few curious glances and a few reporters asked Tony if I was his new assistant, but he ignored those questions. When we finally arrived at the small desk with a microphone for Tony, I breathed in deeply. Somehow, I thought that I'd never enjoy events like this. Unlike Tony who looked completely thrilled.

While he started to talk about the new facility and the reactor he built, I looked around carefully. I'd heard Tony's speech before, so there wasn't anything new for me anymore. He'd insisted to practice it the previous day. This had made Obadiah laugh, though I didn't know why. Only this morning I got to know that Tony never practised a speech before. However, I was still impressed by him and his intellect. And of course his ability to charm all those reporters.

At the far end of the crowd, I saw a vaguely familiar figure. I'd seen the picture of Tony and Rhodey, so it wasn't difficult to identify him now. Was he here to support his best friend? Maybe today I would get a chance to meet him. Tony's stories about him had made me curious.

Tony talked for about ten minutes before he asked if anyone had questions. Of course there were far too many and Tony answered most of them as good as possible. Just not the ones about the technical details, those were just ignored. When he already wanted to finish the conference, a young man called his name.

“Mr. Stark, one last question!” He said loudly and Tony raised his eyebrows at him. On his other side, I could see that Obadiah was frowning now. And Tony had also stiffened. Did they know this man? And why did they look so uneasy now?

“I just wanted to finish this, I still have other important appointments today.” Tony explained and the other reporters began to whisper quietly. It was the first time that Tony blocked a question before it was even asked. “So thanks for coming, and goodbye to everyone!”

And just like they'd planned it, Tony and Obadiah turned around simultaneously and began to walk back towards the SI building. I followed them quickly and ignored the disappointed whispers behind us when the reporters began to leave slowly. However, one of them didn't just go away.

While all the others were leaving, the young man came running towards us, a piece of paper in his hands. “Mr. Stark, how does it feel to be the murderer of thousands of people?”

In front of me, Tony froze and I nearly ran into him. What did he mean? Murderer? Tony couldn't be one, that was impossible. I stared at the man in front of us.

“The press conference is over.” Obadiah stood between Tony and the young man now and held up his hands. “I have to ask you to leave.”

“The past of Stark Industries is the biggest secret of your company. You barely find information about it anymore. I've been wondering how that happened.” The man continued, ignoring Obadiah's words. “Maybe it is helpful that the owner of the company is one of the most intelligent people on this planet? And though you're still standing in the shadows of your father.”

Tony had already continued to walk away, but when his father was mentioned, he stopped again. Slowly, he turned his head to the reporter again and looked at him silently. When I saw the expression on Tony's face, I was glad that the man didn't have a camera. The anger in his eyes was obvious.

“You were asked to leave.” Another voice said suddenly and we all turned around. Colonel James Rhodes stood in front of the reporter, his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. “If you won't do it now, I'll personally accompany you back to your car.” For a few moments, the reporter looked at Rhodey through narrowed eyes, taking in everything about him. Especially the uniform of the Air Force. Then he shrugged.

“Alright. I'll see you again, Mr. Stark!” With those words, he left. However, he looked at me curiously first. And before I could really realize what was happening, Tony stood next to me and looked at the man darkly.

When he was gone, Tony relaxed.

“Are you alright?” Rhodey asked and raised his eyebrows.

Tony nodded. “By now, I should be used to those.” He muttered and I raised my eyebrows at him. When he just ignored my questioning look, I turned to Rhodey again. He was smiling at me now.

“I think we haven't been introduced to each other yet. I'm Rhodey. I bet Tony has already told you some things about me.” He held out his hand and I took it.

“Only the best.” I replied and smiled back at him. “I'm Virginia. But you can call me Pepper.”

At this, an amused glance appeared in Rhodey's eyes. “I see that you two get along well.” Slowly, we started to walk towards the Stark Industries building.

“We do.” I agreed and glanced at Tony, but it looked like he wasn't really paying attention to our conversation. He was staring at the ground in front of his feet darkly. Only now I noticed that Obadiah had placed a hand on Tony's arm and whispered something into his ear.

Then I remembered the words of the reporter again. _Mr. Stark, how does it feel to be the murderer of thousands of people?_ What did that mean? I knew that Stark Industries has done something different before they entered the market of clean energy, but killing people?

Rhodey seemed to notice my confusion. “How much do you know about Stark Industries?” He asked quietly and began to slow down, creating a distance between us and the others.

“Not much.” I admitted. “I didn't want to read too much on the internet. Getting your own first impression is better.”

Rhodey nodded thoughtfully. “And how much did Tony and Obadiah tell you?”

“Just that Tony's father founded the company. And that they're gone.” I swallowed at the last words, remembering my conversation with Tony in the car the previous week.

Suddenly, Rhodey stopped. “Look, I don't want you to get the wrong impression about Tony. He's the best man I've met in my whole life and that means something since I've met many people. So let me just tell you that Stark Industries produced weapons before they entered the market of clean energy.”

I frowned at him. “Weapons?”

He nodded seriously. “Tony's father was nearly as brilliant as he is. They produced very good stuff. Until, one day, Tony had enough of it and stopped the production. That's when he entered the clean energy business.”

“And why did he do that if everything went so well?”

Rhodey held up his hands. “You have to ask him, not me.” It was obvious that he knew the answer to that question, but he kept Tony's secrets to himself.

I nodded. “Alright. I will.”

I just wanted to continue following Tony and Obadiah, but Rhodey held me back. “Just don't do it today. Or within the next days.” When I raised my eyebrows, he sighed. “He might be in a really bad mood now.”

And he really was.

After the press conference, we went to one of Tony's favourite restaurants to eat something. Obadiah told us that the conference had been a success and at SI, they already got calls concerning their latest technology. Additional to that, no one had seen the short conversation with the reporter concerning the past of Stark Industries. And Obadiah had already made sure that he wouldn't publish anything about it, though I wasn't sure how he did that. However, I also didn't dare to ask. Not when I saw the dark look on Tony's face when it was mentioned.

Rhodey stayed with us and tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work. Tony was unusually quiet and kept staring at his food instead of really eating it. I was getting worried, but every time I asked him if something was wrong, he just answered shortly that everything was fine. At some point, I gave up my attempts to talk to him.

Instead, I got to know Rhodey better. He was really nice and I could see why Tony liked him so much. He told me many stories about his and Tony's past and we laughed very much. After lunch, Tony and Rhodey decided to meet again in the afternoon. They wanted to go to a bar in LA. To my surprise, they wanted me to accompany them as well. After the first confusion, I agreed.

Back at SI, Tony locked himself in his office and refused to talk to anyone. Obadiah just sighed and when he noticed my confusion, he took me aside. “I bet Rhodey has already told you something about our company's past.”

“The weapons.” I agreed.

He frowned and suddenly, he looked really unhappy. “For Tony, it's always difficult to talk about this. The past is weighing heavily on him.” He held up his hands. “When you want to know why, you'll have to ask him, not me. But let me just tell you that he always gets upset when it's mentioned. It'll pass. Tomorrow, he'll be our Tony again and it'll be as if nothing happened at all.”

_Our_ Tony. Was he really our Tony? I liked the sound of that. 

The whole afternoon, I sat in my office and tried to figure out why the past was bothering Tony so much. So Stark Industries had produced weapons before they changed to clean energy. It seemed like Tony's father had started it and he'd been really successful. And then Tony became head of the company after his parent's death and at some point, he just stopped everything and turned the whole company around. But why? Did he have enough of being responsible for the deaths of so many people? Or was there another reason?

I got really curious and in the end, I really began to look for more information on the internet. Just that I didn't find anything. Most of the articles had been deleted and I already suspected who was responsible for this. There was only one article about an interview with Tony concerning their new policy. And he didn't say a single word to why he'd changed his mind about the weapons. It was one of the biggest riddles concerning Tony Stark and even now, years later, the press was speculating about it.

If I wanted to know more about this, I would really have to talk to Tony. However, his sudden change of mood today made me insecure about this. I didn't want him to get mad at me.

* * *

In the afternoon, I sat between Tony and Rhodey in their favourite bar. It was quite nice here. When you looked out of the windows, you could see the beach. In the course of the day, Tony's mood had lightened again. I was glad about it. Now, he was even making jokes again. Nevertheless, there was this dark look in his eyes when he thought that we weren't paying attention to him. When I glanced at Rhodey and saw him frowning at Tony, I knew that he'd noticed it too.

But even if he seemed to feel better now, Tony wasn't talking that much. He listened to our stories and kept making comments, but that's it. Next to that, he kept staring out of the window or into his glass.

Until today, I'd never seen him drink. But now he did, and very much, to be exact. I was impressed that it didn't seem to affect him very much. And when I saw Rhodey's sad smile at this, realization hit me. He was used to it. He did it regularly.

How could I miss something like this?

The night we met, Tony only drank water. And after that, I'd only seen him sober as well. Why did I never even consider that me might like drinking alcohol?

I was shocked. I hated drunk people and just didn't know how to deal with them. Maybe that was also the fault of my parents. My father had a problem with alcohol in my youth. And it also made him sick. Another reason why I despised it.

I already considered to leave this place. I just couldn't stand seeing him get drunk. To see him lose control over himself. It was difficult to picture Tony like that. Normally, he was always in control.

Rhodey seemed to sense my uneasiness since he placed his hand on my arm carefully. “Don't worry, he'll be fine.” He said simply.

“Does he do this often?” I whispered, afraid that Tony might hear us.

Rhodey hesitated. “Only when he's having a bad day.”

“I really don't want to see this.” I muttered and began to collect my things.

“You like him.” It wasn't a question.

I nodded silently, not sure what I could say in this moment.

Rhodey sighed. “Don't define him by this.” He said urgently. “That's not really him. He only does this when everything else becomes too much. When he doesn't know how else to get his thoughts in order. It rarely happens that he gets drunk or takes women home -” When he realized what he'd just said, he stopped immediately and his eyes widened.

And in this moment, my heart seemed to stop beating. Of course I'd already expected him to do that. After all, that was also how we met. But to hear the confirmation of my thoughts was something completely different. I stood up abruptly, excused myself and headed out of the bar, not able to stand this any longer. I needed time to think. And to get away from Tony, who tried to hold me back, but wasn't very successful in his drunken state.

I was already on my way around the next corner when someone called my name. Rhodey was faster than me and he blocked my way easily. “Pepper.” He said my name slowly, thoughtfully. “He met you on that Saturday two weeks ago.” Again, this wasn't a question.

“And if he did?” I asked and crossed my arms.

“He wouldn't stop talking about you.” Rhodey explained. “You really impressed him.”

“Considering that he always takes random women home, this isn't something special.” I was hurt. Until now, I really thought that there was something special between Tony and me.

“You can believe me when I say that it is.” Rhodey grabbed my shoulders carefully when I tried to walk past him again. “Normally, he never talks about them afterwards. He doesn't even know their names.”

I laughed dryly. “And this should make me feel better?”

“He cares for you.” Rhodey said urgently. “Very much. I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't let this ruin everything.”

“You mean the truth?” Tears were forming in my eyes and I had to hold back very much. I didn't want to start crying in front of Tony's best friend.

“You're important to him.” Rhodey repeated.

I shook my head. “I bet he's already found someone else in there. And this time, he'll take her home.” My heart was breaking at those words, but I just knew that it was the truth. Maybe I should really just quit my job at Stark Industries again. I would find another job, in another city, far away from Los Angeles. Somewhere my heart wouldn't be broken again. 

“He's not like that.” Rhodey whispered again, but this time he didn't hold me back when I tried to get away from him. “Pepper, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said this.”

I turned around again. “I'm glad that you told me the truth.” I muttered and now the tears were running down my cheeks. “I've been so stupid.”

Rhodey just opened his mouth to reply something when the sound of footsteps interrupted him. And someone was calling loudly. My name. Pepper.

It was Tony's voice. And when I realized that he sounded panicked, my heart skipped a beat. And I was more confused than ever.

Then he came running around the corner and stumbled slightly when he saw us. “Pepper!” He exclaimed loudly and stopped right in front of me. He was smelling of alcohol, but to my surprise, the look in his eyes was clear. Apparently, he was really used to drinking. “I thought you were gone.” He whispered and reached out with his hand to touch me, but I stepped back quickly. At this, he frowned. “What's going on?”

From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Rhodey left us alone quietly. Somehow, I knew that he was waiting behind the next corner so that he could be with us if something happened. “You're drunk.” I whispered and realized how hurt I sounded.

“I'm sorry -” He started, but I interrupted him quickly.

“Don't.” I muttered. “Rhodey told me enough. The drinking, the women...” I shook my head. “Don't say anything.” I took another step back and suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my hands. I froze at the contact, but I didn't flinch.

“Please, don't go.” He begged sadly. “It's not what you think.”

I raised my eyebrows. “So you don't take women home just to blow off some tension?” My voice was cold.

“I did. But not since I met you.” He whispered urgently. “Every time I close my eyes, I just see you.” At his words, my heart began to race. Even if I knew that he was drunk right now and I shouldn't believe his words.

“I hate it when people do this. Get drunk.” I said instead of replying to his statement.

He ran a hand through his hair helplessly. “I just couldn't stand it.” He muttered. “I never can.”

“What do you mean?”

Suddenly, there was a heartbroken expression on his face. “You heard it yourself.” So it had been the incident with the reporter this morning. Obadiah and Rhodey had been right.

“We shouldn't talk about this right now. Not when you can't think straight.”

“I'm fine.” He said simply.

“No, you're not. I can smell it.” I argued. “You really need to get some sleep. We all do.”

Again, I wanted to take a step back, but he panicked and grabbed my hands once more. “Please don't leave.” He begged and there was an incredible sadness in his eyes. “I can't stand it when you won't come back.”

I frowned at him. “I won't leave you.” I whispered and felt how true those words were. I had very much to think about, but one thing I knew for sure. I couldn't stay away from Tony Stark anymore. Without him, I would feel incomplete.

The tension seemed to leave his body quickly and he wrapped his arms around me. Tony hid his face in my hair and breathed in deeply. I could feel that he was shaking. Though I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the situation in general.

The sound of footsteps told me that Rhodey came back to us. He was carrying the rest of his and Tony's things. Apparently, they'd left the bar hastily. He was frowning at us and Tony let me go hesitantly.

“Maybe we should all go home.” Rhodey suggested. “I'll call us a taxi.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

The next morning, I woke up early. I just couldn't stand lying in my bed any longer. The whole night, I'd been turning around restlessly and now it felt like I didn't sleep at all. Which was probably true. Too many thoughts were running through my mind. The events of the previous day had shaken me.

First, the press conference and the knowledge that Stark Industries had produced weapons before they changed to the market of clean energy. And Tony's reaction to that, of course. It had darkened his mood. Then the drinking and of course the women Rhodey mentioned. I'd already expected it, but hearing it was something completely different. And then there was Tony's reaction when he came running after me.

_Every time I close my eyes, I just see you._ Did he really mean that or was it just an excuse to make me stay? Somehow, I knew that he'd been serious about this, even if Tony had been drunk. I had seen the look in his eyes. 

Nevertheless, I was still hurt. This man just wouldn't stop confusing me! And then the drinking, which I hated... However, his words had confirmed something to me. Ever since our night together, Tony didn't take other women home. It was a relief to know this because secretly, I've been wondering about it the past weeks. Could I really be something special to him? 

Remembering our conversation at the beach, I thought that it might be possible. After all, he'd emphasized how interesting I was many times.

I closed my eyes again and breathed in deeply. After all those events the previous day, I've been thinking a lot. And it made me realize something. I was falling in love with Tony Stark! Slowly, but inevitably.

I was falling for my boss.

The man who was still a riddle to me, even if it was being solved slowly.

My life was getting more and more complicated each day.

* * *

I arrived early at Stark Industries. Even Obadiah wasn't there yet, but I didn't mind. Talking to others didn't seem that tempting right now. I was still too lost in thoughts. I sat down on my chair and looked at Tony's schedule thoughtfully. Today, he didn't have any appointments. Which meant that he would be in the room right next to mine the entire day. And we would have to talk sometime.

The previous evening, we've all been sitting in the taxi silently. They had dropped me first and then Rhodey promised to bring Tony home. However, Tony had been holding my hand the entire car drive to my flat. Which had made my heart race again, even if I knew that it didn't mean anything. After all, he'd been drunk.

Ignoring my dark thoughts, I started to work. When I started my computer, I saw that I had a new email. It was from Mr. Meyers back in Griffin. I'd called him two weeks ago and he'd promised to sent me pictures for my office. Now he told me that they've been sent and would arrive within the next days, maybe even today. And that the bill has already been paid by Stark Industries. This made me raise my eyebrows in surprise. Normally, it was my responsibility to deal with those things. And something else wondered me. Meyers wrote that we've given him far too much money. Somehow, I suspected that this was Tony's doing.

And a look at the bank account of Stark Industries confirmed my thoughts. The transaction had been made by Tony Stark himself. Something that rarely happened. When I looked at the sum that we've paid Meyers, I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Tony gave him far too much! About four times the sum he actually wanted.

Shaking my head, I replied that it was alright and that our bank didn't make a mistake there. From what I knew, Mr. Meyers could use the money. And there had to be a reason why Tony paid him so much. Again, my heartbeat fastened. Despite all his flaws and the way he acted, Tony Stark was a good person.

I looked around in my office and smiled. Soon, it would look far better in here. I've already bought a few plants that were standing on the window sill now, but pictures would make it even more personal. And they would remind me of home. I started to wonder if Tony would like the picture I'd chosen for his office.

As if he'd read my thoughts, the door to his office opened after a soft knock. “Come in.” I called, surprised by this sudden sound. I didn't even hear someone arriving next door.

Tony was smiling at me, but it wasn't his usual bright smile. It was rather hesitant, even shy. He also looked tired, but far better than the previous evening. Today, he wasn't wearing a suit but jeans and a simple t shirt. The look in his brown eyes was clear when they focused on me. “Good morning.” He greeted me and walked towards my desk slowly, hands buried in the pockets of his jeans.

“You look better.” I said instead of greeting him. However, I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on my lips.

He grimaced. “About yesterday...” He began hesitantly and sat down on a chair opposite me. “I'm sorry.” Tony didn't look happy while saying this and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

“Why are you apologizing?” I knew exactly why he was doing it, but I wanted to hear it from himself.

Tony sighed. “As if you wouldn't know that pretty well...” He muttered and ran a hand through his hair. “I've lost control and you had to see it. I didn't want that to happen. And I know what Rhodey told you.” Suddenly, he was looking really uneasy. “It's not what you think.”

“And what do you assume that I'm thinking?”

“Pepper, can we please stop playing games? I know that you're mad at me. And most probably, you've got every reason to be.” Only now I could see how tired he must be. With the dark rings under his eyes and the way he was leaning back in his chair. Maybe he also wasn't feeling that well after drinking so much? Somehow, this bothered me. I hated seeing him like this.

I crossed my arms. “It's none of my business if you keep drinking and take home women.” Even if I tried to sound calm, I couldn't stop the cold edge of my voice.

Tony seemed to hear it too. “It's not like that.” He repeated. “Yesterday was a really bad day for me. Ever since I've been with you, I didn't take anyone home. And I stopped the drinking months ago. I only can't stop it on days like yesterday.” To my surprise, I believed him.

“Rhodey told me about the weapons.” I said suddenly, not able to stop myself.

At this, his face went blank for a few seconds. However, he gained control again very fast. “I thought so.” He muttered and closed his eyes. “I knew that it would happen someday.”

“Why are you trying to hide this so badly?” I asked, my curiosity shining through.

He sighed. “Have you ever felt like you've done something terrible? I mean really bad, not just something stupid?” When I stared at him and didn't react, he laughed dryly. “You wouldn't understand it.”

“If you don't try to explain it, I never will.”

For half a second, a pained expression appeared on his face. “Let's not talk about this right now.” His tone was nearly pleading and I remembered Rhodey's words. That I shouldn't try to talk to him about this any time soon.

“Fine.” I said hesitantly. “But one day, you'll have to explain it.”

“Just not now.” He muttered and ran a hand through his hair again. It was already a mess and I assumed that Tony was really nervous. “I didn't come here to talk about this.”

“I know.” I replied calmly. “How do I know that it won't happen again?” Suddenly, I wondered how much he even remembered of the previous night.

Apparently, my expression had given me away. He chuckled. “I remember everything, if you have doubts about that.” Only one more prove that he was used to drinking too much. “I meant every single word I said.” He said seriously. “I don't want you to leave.”

My stupid heart was beating too fast again and I breathed in deeply to stop myself from smiling widely at his words. “Who said that I was going to leave?”

“I know I've disappointed you.” Tony stated.

“I'm your assistant. I'm in no position to be disappointed. It's your life. You can drink as much as you want. And I will watch silently when you take someone else home.” Those words nearly killed me, but it was the right thing to say.

In this moment, I expected everything. Just not Tony's reaction.

He jumped to his feet and hit the table with the palm of his hand. I was too surprised to even flinch. I just stared at him wide-eyed. “I said we should stop playing games!” He groaned and sank back into his chair slowly. His eyes were still narrowed and fixed on me. In this moment, I could see several emotions on his face. From disbelief over anger to something else I couldn't quite name. Was it sadness? “Do you mean that?”

I frowned at the sudden question.

“What you said right now. Do you mean that?” He demanded to know and crossed his arms. “Would you really not care if I went to another club tonight, just to get drunk and find someone else?” Slowly, he leaned forward again. “Would you think of it? What I would be doing to her in that moment? Would you care?”

And just like this, I started to get angry. But not at him. At some faceless woman that dared to touch him. The sudden possessiveness I felt scared me and I flinched, overwhelmed by the feeling of hatred that was running through my veins now.

Opposite of me, Tony was smiling slightly now. “You care more than you want to show me. And it's fine, I understand it. I feel the same. When you were talking about your ex... I couldn't stand it. The thought that you were with someone else and that he hurt you like this.” When he mentioned my ex, he grimaced.

Slowly, I relaxed again and sighed. “I shouldn't care that much.” I admitted. “We need to keep things professional, Tony.”

Suddenly, the look on his face was challenging. “Who said so?”

“You're my boss.” I reminded him. “It shouldn't be like this.” I was starting to talk faster now. I knew that I wouldn't get the words out if I didn't do it right now. “Maybe I should quit. Search for a new job, in another city. It would make everything easier. I bet you could forget about me very fast. And then you can find someone new, who isn't in such a complicated relationship with you. I would find a new job, I know that. It might take some time, but -”

“Stop this!” He interrupted me harshly. Right now, he wasn't looking frustrated anymore. It was anger on his face, mixed with fear. “Did you even listen to a single word I said? I couldn't stand it if you left me. I don't care if we should keep things professional or whatever else it is that you're thinking! I want you, Pepper! I've never wanted someone as badly as you. And if you leave, it would shatter me.” When he leaned back in his chair now, he looked utterly defeated. Like it had taken all his strength to get those words out.

I stared at him silently, not able to do anything. I was too overwhelmed by all the sensations that were running through me right now. From happiness over disbelief to fear. Because that's what I was. Afraid that this might not work and my heart would be broken again.

If Tony Stark would break my heart, I wouldn't be able to put the pieces together again.

Tony started to shift uncomfortably in his chair when I just kept staring at him. “Pepper?” He was sounding nervous now. “I would be really glad if you say something.”

This ripped me out of my stare and I breathed in deeply. “Do you mean that?” I hated how vulnerable my voice sounded in this moment.

“Every single word.” He said and it sounded like a promise. His expression softened. “You're so special, I wish you could see that. And I'll make you see that.”

I smiled shyly, hesitantly. “This won't be easy.” I reminded him.

“I don't care.” He muttered and then he smiled his brilliant, slight smile. The one that I was starting to love and that made my heart beat faster ever since I saw him for the first time.

“No one can know about this.” I added. After all, he was my boss and I was his personal assistant.

“If you say so...” It was obvious that he didn't care about it.

“I hate drunk people.” I continued.

“As I said. Bad day. Won't happen again.” I was surprised at how serious he sounded.

And then he stood up and walked around my desk slowly. I could see the hesitance in his movements, as if he was giving me every chance to tell him to stop. To say that I didn't want this. But honestly, I never wanted something more. I was still feeling high. Tony had admitted that he wanted me! After all the trouble of the previous night, I felt like I was dreaming.

Now he was standing right in front of me and reached out to touch my face. He took a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear carefully. I felt myself blush, but I didn't care. He chuckled softly and leaned in -

“ _Sir, there has been an emergency at the new reactor._ ” JARVIS' voice echoed through the room and we both froze. Tony's eyes were wide open now, but he didn't move.

“JARVIS, how bad is it?” He muttered, his voice hoarse.

“ _The energy source stopped working._ ” JARVIS explained. “ _Mr. Wilbur is already looking for the source of the mistake. But it doesn't look like they will find it soon. The pressure is rising and it will reach a critical level within the next thirty minutes.”_

Now Tony cursed loudly. “I have to go.” He told me, disappointment obvious on his face. “This is bad. Really bad. I'll be back soon. Don't go away.” To my surprise, he kissed me on the cheek before he ran to the door. “JARVIS, tell Happy to get the car.” I heard him say before his footsteps vanished in the hallway.

I stood there for some time, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

Then I sat down slowly and closed my eyes, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

After some time, I was finally able to think again. And I did the only possible thing in this moment. I continued to work. There were still many things to do and I needed a distraction. However, my thoughts wouldn't stop wandering back to Tony and everything he'd said.

I was so happy in this moment, but also afraid. It scared me to give my heart away again. And to Tony Stark, of all people. I knew that being with him wouldn't be easy. He was a complicated person, after all. And I didn't give in to the illusion that he might be falling for me too. Yes, it looked like that. And his words even seemed to confirm it. But maybe I imagined things and he really just wanted me physically? I didn't dare to get my hopes up yet. After all, we were still getting to know each other better.

About two hours after Tony left, I got a phone call. It was the gatekeeper. Apparently, some very big packages had arrived for Mrs. Virginia Potts. I knew exactly what they contained and apparently, the man on the phone could hear my excitement. He promised to find someone who would carry the packages to my office.

In the end, two nice technicians even helped me to place the pictures on the walls. I told them that it wasn't necessary, but they insisted on doing this. Somehow, I suspected that they didn't want to get in trouble if Tony heard that they'd let me do all this alone.

Meyers had sent me five paintings. One small one for my home and four bigger ones for the offices. The biggest one showed my favourite place in Griffin. A few miles outside of the town, there was a lake. A tree trunk was lying close to the water, just like a small landing stage. I had always loved to sit there and watch the sunset. And that's what the painting was. The sunset over the lake, my favourite place in the world. This picture was in Tony's office now and he could see it when he was sitting at his desk.

In the afternoon, Tony still hadn't returned from the reactor and I was starting to feel uneasy. Did something happen? After all, JARVIS had said that the pressure would reach the critical limit soon. But then someone would have called me, right?

I shook my head and felt stupid for those thoughts. Working at Stark Industries wasn't dangerous, nothing could happen to Tony. And he was a very skilled technician, most probably he'd already solved the problem and was chatting with Mr. Wilbur and his team or something like that. Or he'd stopped at a restaurant on his way back. At this thought, I noticed that I was really hungry. I'd forgotten to eat something today. Well, this morning, I had been too stressed. And at lunchtime I'd been busy with the paintings.

Suddenly, I heard loud voices in the hallway. When I recognized Tony's voice, I looked at the door automatically. He was talking to someone, maybe Obadiah? And then the door to my office opened and he walked in, a wide smile on his lips.

Just that he wasn't looking too good. Last time he'd fixed something on the reactor, just his hands had been covered in grease. Now his clothes and his face were grey too. It was obvious that he'd try to wash it off, but he hadn't been very successful.

I frowned at him. “What happened to you?”

He shrugged. “Just prevented the reactor from blowing up, I think. Nothing serious.”

“Nothing serious?” I repeated his words and stared at him wide-eyed. To me, this sounded really serious. And dangerous. Had my worries been justified then?

“I'm fine, Pep. You don't have to worry.” He looked at his hands and clothes. “Maybe a little dirty, but nothing else.”

“You can't expect me not to worry when you tell me that there's nearly been an explosion.” I muttered and crossed my arms.

“It wasn't my fault!” Tony said and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “One of the new technicians did something wrong. He'll work somewhere else from now on.”

I sighed. “Seems like it wasn't just a small mistake.”

He nodded and suddenly, he didn't look happy at all. “You could say that. But I solved the problem and now everything's in perfect order again.” Tony turned around and looked at the walls thoughtfully. “I was told that your paintings arrived. And I have to admit that you're right. They're really good. Where are those places?”

So I told him about the pictures. Each one had it's own story and Tony's eyes were shining when he listened to my explanations. When we went to the one in his office, he stared at it. “Wow, that's impressing.”

“It's my favourite place.” I said softly. “I always went there when I needed time to think.”

“It looks peaceful.” He noted.

“It is. Not many people come there.”

“Why?” He sounded curious now.

I shrugged. “It's a long walk through the forest. But I don't mind. I liked being there alone.”

He smiled slightly. “You miss it.”

“Not everything.” I threw in slowly. “When I think about it, there was really nothing keeping me there.”

“I'm glad that you decided to leave.” His voice was soft now and when I tore my gaze away from the picture, I noticed that he was standing right next to me now. Our shoulders were barely touching.

“Me too.” I whispered and smiled. “Otherwise, we would have never met.”

“And my life would be a darker place.” He muttered, but I wasn't sure if I'd understood him correctly. Suddenly, he was turning around and touched my face carefully. “I would love to get closer to you now, but then you'll be dirty as well.” He whispered. “And besides, I'm a little hungry. Obadiah told me that you skipped lunch today?” He looked disapproving.

I nodded sheepishly. “I was busy with the pictures.” I explained. “And Mr. Meyers told me that you gave him too much money?”

Tony shrugged and smiled slightly. “He seemed important to you. And now that I've seen those paintings, he really deserved it. The price he told you was far too low. Don't worry, it's alright.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “How does ordering food sound to you? We could also go to a restaurant, but I think I'm not properly dressed.”

I chuckled. “It sounds great.” His smile was infectious.

He grinned. “Mind if Happy joins us? I'm afraid that I've promised him pizza for today.”

Suddenly, the door of the office opened. “And me too!” Obadiah exclaimed loudly. He entered the room, followed by Happy.

Tony rolled his eyes at them. “Can't you knock, Obi? You might have interrupted something in here!”

“Then you shouldn't let Happy wait in front of the office.” Obadiah replied immediately and winked at me. “Now where's the food?”

When we were joking and laughing like this, I realized something else. Right here, together with Tony, Obadiah and Happy, I felt more at home than I ever did back in Griffin. It felt like family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

Later that evening, I was sitting on my bed and looked at the new painting from Mr. Meyers which was standing on the nightstand now. It had been an amazing afternoon together with Tony, Obadiah and Happy. Well, maybe except for the fact that Tony had been really tired and nearly fell asleep after we'd eaten the pizza. We didn't get a chance to talk alone again. Which meant that I couldn't wait for the next morning when I'd see him again. In the car when Happy had taken us home, he'd kissed my cheek. And he held my hand. But nothing more.

What were we now, after everything we'd talked about this morning? Tony admitted that he wanted me. And we nearly kissed if there wouldn't have been the incident with the reactor. Were we a couple now? Or something else? After all, I'd insisted on keeping it secret.

I decided not to think of it any longer. Those questions would be answered soon enough. At least I hoped that. Instead, I thought of the afternoon again. It had really felt like a real family, together with Tony and the others. We'd been eating pizza, joking and laughing. Very much laughing, to be exact. I've never felt like this before. And I only knew them for a short time by now. It was amazing how quickly I got used to all of them. Especially Tony.

A strange sound interrupted my thoughts and it took me a moment to realize that it was my phone. Remembering the conversation with my mother some time ago, I considered not to answer it. However, I wasn't even sure if she was calling again. With a sigh, I stood up and walked to the living room where the phone was lying on the table.

It was Daisy. I sat down and answered the call.

“Hey Daisy.” I greeted her.

“ _Hey V, how are you? We didn't talk for a while and I thought that I could just call you now._ ” She sounded happy, but there was something in her voice next to that. I knew that tone. Something happened. And suddenly, it bothered me that she was calling me V. I'd never liked that nickname very much, but now it was more obvious than ever.

“I'm fine.” I replied simply, not wanting to explain the chaos of my feelings to her. “But how are you? You sound like something happened.”

I heard her heavy sigh. “Yo _u know me too well_.” She muttered, suddenly sounding unhappy. “ _Yes, something's going on. But let's talk about happy things first. How's work? Do you still like your new job? I heard that Mr. Meyers sent you paintings. Do you miss Griffin?_ ”

I chuckled, but there was an uneasy feeling in my stomach now. What was going on? “Work is fine. It gets better each day. I really like it here. And my boss is a genius, it's very impressing.”

“ _I know, I saw the press conference.”_ Daisy replied dreamily. “ _He's really handsome. It doesn't surprise me that you like your job. After all, you can stare at him very much._ ”

“I don't just stare at him.” I muttered and my voice sounded sharper than intended. Yes, Tony was a beautiful man. But he was also so much more than that. “And yes, the paintings were for my office. It was really empty before that.” I paused, thinking of her other question. Did I miss Griffin? “And no, I'm not homesick.” I said without regret and felt how true those words were.

“ _Wow, so you don't miss us at all?_ ” I knew her well enough to know that she was offended.

“I miss _you_. But no one else there.” I emphasized the last words. “My mother called me recently. It was horrible. She said Ben showed up at their doorstep and wanted to know where I am.”

“ _Yes, about that..._ ” Now she sounded uncomfortable. “ _I also met him. That's why I called in the first place._ ” So that was why she sounded hesitant at first. “ _He doesn't have that girlfriend anymore. You know, the one he... Nevermind. You know who I mean. He told me how much he misses you and that all this was a mistake. And he even asked if I think that you could forgive him! Can you believe it? After everything he did to you, he still thinks that you can forgive him. He wanted your number and the place where you live now._ ”

While she was talking, Daisy's voice got more and more angry. “What did you tell him?” I asked curiously. I already knew that she didn't tell him anything.

“ _I told him to screw himself._ ” She replied simply and I laughed. “ _What's so funny?_ ”

“That's what I told my mother too. That she should tell him to screw himself the next time she met him.”

“ _Your mother's too nice for that._ ”

“I know.” I rolled my eyes, even if Daisy couldn't see it. “I just hope he doesn't show up there again. After all, my parents know where I live now.” Luckily, they didn't know my address.

“ _When you keep running around with Tony Stark, he'll know that you're in LA someday. After all, Stark Industries is very present in the media. And now that you're working there, they'll talk about you too._ ”

“I hope not.” I muttered, remembering the press conference and how uncomfortable I felt in front of the crowd. “And even if he'll know that I'm in LA, he'll never find me here. It's a big city.” And everyone knew where Stark Industries was located... However, I knew that Ben wouldn't get to enter that building. Tony would make sure of that.

“ _He sounded very desperate. Just prepare yourself mentally for the possibility that he might show up there someday._ ”

“I don't want to see him.” I groaned. “I've got a new life here. A better one.”

“ _I knew that you were unhappy here, but this is something new. What makes you say that it's better? Aside from the new job and the hot boss? Did you finally meet someone? Or did you find that handsome stranger again you met in that bar?_ ”

Inwardly, I cursed. It had been a mistake to tell Daisy about it. “I'm just glad to have a few changes in my life. Can't I also be happy on my own?”

“ _You know that you can tell me anything, V._ ” Her tone made it clear that she didn't believe me. “ _I won't give away your secrets._ ”

“I know that.” I threw in quickly, not wanting to hurt her. “So yes, there might be someone. But I don't want to talk about it.”

“ _Just call me when you need someone to talk._ ” She offered and I had to smile.

“Thank you.” I whispered. “And now tell me how things are going with you and Irina.” Irina was her girlfriend. They've been together since high school and I was still waiting for their marriage.

“ _Oh it's so good that you ask! I've been thinking so much recently and I want to propose._ ” Somehow, this didn't surprise me. I always knew that Daisy would be the one who proposed and not the other way around.

“That's great! Any ideas how you'll do it?”

And then she began to tell me about her plans and we thought of the best way to do it. I also knew Irina so I could help Daisy with her ideas.

“ _You're going to be my bridesmaid!_ ” Daisy explained when we finally worked out a plan. “ _You're my best friend and you have to be here for the wedding!_ ”

I laughed softly. Somehow, this thought made me happy. I would love to see Daisy's wedding. Maybe Tony would even accompany me to Griffin? When I realized what I'd just been thinking, my eyes widened. So much to keeping things secret... I knew that he wouldn't go just as friends. To him, it didn't matter if anyone knew about us.

“You have to inform me after the proposal. I want to know everything.” I said right before we ended the call.

“ _I will, I promise._ ” Daisy replied.

After our conversation, I fell asleep very fast.

* * *

“ _And you're sure that Mr. Stark has no interest in a cooperation with our company?_ ” The man on the phone asked, sounding quite disappointed.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Stark has already found other partners.” I replied calmly, ignoring the disappointment.

“ _But he knows how successful we could be together, Mrs. Potts?_ ” He continued. “ _He's missing a big opportunity there._ ”

“I can assure you that Mr. Stark knows quite well what he wants.” I said it lightly and leaned back in my chair, a wide smile on my lips.

“ _Can't you talk to him again?_ ” Now he was really disappointed.

“He read your offer and made his decision. I am in no position to change his mind.”

The man on the phone kept talking, but I wasn't really listening to him anymore. It was still in the morning and I'd arrived at work about two hours ago. Unlike Tony, who came into my office ten minutes previously, a phone in his hand. He'd handed it to me with the words 'It's the owner of a company who wants to work together with SI. He tried it several times by now, I refused permanently. It would end in disaster. Get rid of him!'.

And that's what I was trying to do now. While Tony was sitting on a chair in front of my desk and listened to the conversation quietly, showing his emotions by making faces. Right now, he held up both thumbs.

In the end, the man realized that he didn't have a chance and ended the call. Of course not without politely thanking me for my help.

Tony sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you, Pepper. I really didn't want to talk to him.”

“I noticed.” I remarked and smiled slightly. “That's my job, by the way. You don't have to thank me.”

He chuckled. “I think your job description doesn't include dealing with very annoying people for me. Maybe I should add that.” He frowned exaggeratedly and now I laughed.

“Please don't. I bet you could have dealt with him far better.”

He raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh come on, you know what I mean.”

“Most people would rather say that I'm a very charming person.” He argued.

“Only when you want to.” I muttered. “You didn't even say good morning!”

“Good morning.” He said immediately and smiled widely. “And I'm really sorry for that.” He pointed at the phone. “It was an emergency. I just entered my office when I saw that he was calling.”

I sighed. “Next time he calls, you can deal with him. I don't like people like him, who always say what they think you want to hear.”

“I know.” He threw in. “And me neither.” And suddenly, he was looking at me with that gleam in his eyes again. The one that made me want to kiss him. Somehow, I knew that he had the same thoughts.

Ever since our conversation about our feelings the previous day, we haven't been close to each other. First the incident with the reactor and now this phone call. Would this be our chance?

And then the door to my office opened after a soft knock. It was Obadiah.

Tony groaned loudly and turned around. “What do you want, Obi?”

Obadiah held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “I knocked.” He said apologetically. “And there's someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Please not another phone call.” Tony muttered and at Obadiah's questioning look, I summarized the events of the morning.

“No, it's not a phone call.” Obadiah explained, sounding slightly amused. “A video call. From New York.”

This caught Tony's attention. “How is it going?”

“They'll be finished next month.”

“So I can set up the reactor?” Now he sounded excited, which made me smile.

When Obadiah nodded, Tony jumped to his feet. “I need to talk to him now.”

“He's waiting for you.”

Tony looked at me and ran a hand through his hair. “Let's leave early today.” He said suddenly. “There's not much to do anyway. We could have a look at the city together.”

For a few moments, I considered arguing that there was still enough work to do, but then I decided against it. “I'd like that.” I replied instead.

After smiling at me widely, Tony went to his office. Which left me alone with Obadiah.

“He really likes you.” Obadiah noted. “And you're good for him.” I didn't know what to say to this, so I just looked at him silently. “I've never seen him happier than with you.”

“He makes me happy too.” I whispered and Obadiah's expression softened.

“Just keep in mind that he can also be difficult at times. Don't judge him because of that.” Without waiting for my reply, he left.

* * *

“And you haven't been here before?” Tony asked incredulously.

I shook my head and chuckled. “No. My time in LA has been quite limited.”

“But you told me that you've looked at the city on the weekends.” He threw in.

“LA is a big city.”

“Don't tourists always come to Santa Monica Pier first?” He raised his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged. “Don't ask me! You've been living here for years, not me. I just came here recently.”

“And did you see the Hollywood Hills yet?”

“Nope.” I replied immediately which made him groan.

“I think I have to teach you a few things about tourism, Pep.” He muttered and I raised my eyebrows, even if my heart was racing. He'd called me Pep before, a shorter version of Pepper, which was already a nickname. Why did I find this so endearing?

“When did you become an expert in tourism?” The scepticism in my voice was obvious.

“Last night.” Tony said simply. “I've been thinking of something we could do together.”

This made me smile again. “We can do very much together. You don't need a plan for this.” We were walking next to each other slowly, a small distance between us. It was a beautiful and very hot day. Luckily, the place wasn't crowded yet. While we were talking, I kept my eyes mostly on Tony's face, but I couldn't stop myself from looking around every few minutes. This place was really awesome, especially the view of the ocean.

“Plans make everything easier.” He threw in and shrugged. “But you're right. Normally, I claim to be a very spontaneous person.”

“What's different now?” I asked curiously.

He hesitated for a few moments before he answered my question. “I don't want to do something wrong.” He admitted and avoided to look into my eyes while saying this. Instead, he focused on our surroundings.

“Tony Stark fears that something might go wrong? I am shocked.” I tried to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to work. He still looked a little troubled.

“Unbelievable, isn't it?” He muttered and shook his head.

“Actually it isn't.” I argued softly and finally, he looked at me again. “Everyone has doubts sometimes, right? Even Tony Stark.” Now he smiled slightly at my joke. We kept walking in silence and after some time, we created a distance between us and the other people.

At some point, I couldn't stand the silence any longer. This was very unusual for Tony. “What's going on?”

He looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“You're distracted. Something troubles you.”

“How can you know me so well?” He muttered and shook his head.

“Interpreting your expressions becomes easier.”

He sighed. “You're right.” Tony admitted. “I don't want to scare you away.”

“How would you do that?”

“It nearly happened, remember?” I did. Too well, but I wouldn't show him that. Instead, I just nodded

“Maybe.” I said simply.

“I really don't want you to leave.”

“I doubt that I could, even if I wanted it.” I admitted slowly and this seemed to take him by surprise. His eyebrows shot up and he stared at me.

“What do you mean?”

I chuckled weakly. “Ever since I laid eyes on you for the first time, I felt drawn to you. And this feeling gets stronger with time.”

The thoughtful look on his face which appeared after my words confused me.

“And I thought that only I could feel it.” He muttered quietly.

Now I laughed. “No, it's mutual.”

“Then maybe we should just stay together.” He suggested and I grinned at him.

“That's a very good plan.”

We were standing very close to each other now. Again, I thought that it would be so easy to close the distance and kiss him. And that's what I did. Well, or we both moved at the same time, I wasn't so sure. But it also didn't matter.

The only thing that mattered was the feeling of Tony's lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while his hands were on my hips. The moment our lips touched, I thought that I'd heard him sigh. There was this electricity between us again and where he touched me, it felt like my body was on fire. Even through my clothes.

Sadly, the kiss didn't last long. After all, we were still outside, surrounded by people. When we parted, we looked into each other's eyes silently for a few seconds. Slowly, a wide smile appeared on Tony's lips. His eyes were shining. “Staying together really sounds great.”

“We will definitely do that.” I agreed.

When we continued walking, he took my hand. I liked that feeling. He kept telling me facts about a few things we saw on our way along the beach and I enjoyed listening to him. Especially when we didn't have to talk about our work.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind and I just couldn't stop myself from asking him a question. “Have you ever been in love before?”

This seemed to surprise him since he stopped with his explanations about water pollution and frowned at me. “What do you mean?”

“It's a simple question.” I muttered and suddenly, asking him didn't feel like a good idea anymore. “Just forget it. Keep going with your story.”

Of course Tony didn't let the subject go. “No.” He said simply.

“No to forget it or no, you haven't been in love?”

“I've never loved someone before.” He muttered quietly. “Not until I met you. There haven't been many relationships, if I should be honest. They didn't last long, maybe a few months. That's also why I'm not sure if I'm really good at this.”

“Normally, you'd claim that you're good at everything.” I teased him softly.

“I'll just do that tomorrow.” He smiled at me, but then he frowned again. “I think I don't need to ask you the same question.”

“With him, I never felt like this.” The words left my mouth before I could really think about them. “Maybe we've been doomed long before he betrayed me.”

“I would really like to hit him because of this, but it brought you to me. So I would have to thank him after I beat him, right?” He grimaced. “Not a good idea.”

I shook my head. “Not really.” I agreed and then the conversation with Daisy came to my mind. Just like the one with my mother. I tried to keep smiling, but Tony must have sensed my sudden change of mood. He stopped and frowned.

“What are you thinking?” He asked slowly. “If this is about me mentioning your ex...”

“No, it's nothing.” I interrupted him quickly.

“Oh, but it is. Don't lie to me.” I was getting better at interpreting his expressions. It was the same for him with me. When I avoided to look at him, Tony placed his hands on my cheeks carefully and forced me to look into his eyes again. “Please tell me what's wrong?” When he was looking at me with big, pleading eyes I just couldn't deny him anything.

“My mother called recently. And yesterday I talked to Daisy. They both told me that Ben's looking for me. Apparently, he's sorry and wants to apologize.” I tried to sound as annoyed as possible which wasn't very difficult.

When Tony's face went blank, I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. “No way! That bastard.” He muttered darkly and kept cursing, but I squeezed his hands to get his attention. “Seems like I got carried away.” He said and smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Before you start to think of a thousand ways to make his life impossibly hard, let me speak, alright?” He narrowed his eyes, but remained silent. “I don't care if he's looking for me. Let him do this. As long as he doesn't show up here in LA, everything's fine. Because I really don't want to see him ever again.” Tony opened his mouth to say something, but I placed a finger on his lips. “Don't think about him. He's not worth it. Stay here with me, in this moment. Because it's incredible, isn't it? You and me, together.”

Finally, his expression softened again and he smiled at me. “Alright. But I'll make sure that he doesn't come here.” With those words, the subject seemed to be closed for him. He took my hand and changed the direction, back to where the car was waiting. Today, Happy didn't drive us. Tony took his own car. “How does dinner sound to you? And then a sunset in Malibu?” He looked at me carefully now and I understood the meaning behind his words. Did I want to spend the night with him? Of course I did.

“Sounds awesome.” I replied and smiled widely. “But I think my flat is closer. We can watch the sunset any other day.”

He chuckled and quickened his pace. “I like your attitude.” He laughed and squeezed my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

When I woke up, I felt happier than in years. Maybe even all my life. I blinked a few times and to my surprise, it was still dark in the unfamiliar room. _Pepper's_ bedroom. And she was lying next to me, an arm wrapped around my waist tightly. Her eyes were closed and from her steady breathing I knew that she was still asleep.

There was a peaceful look on her face and she was smiling in her sleep. Her hair was a mess and I knew that it was my fault. However, I didn't have the impression that she'd cared about that very much last night. One of the most amazing nights in my life. I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely. Finally, we'd been together again. And many more nights would follow, I was sure of that.

Because there was no way I would let Pepper go again. Alone the thought that she might walk out of my life someday scared me and made my heart race. No, I had to prevent that from happening. I couldn't be without her anymore. It would feel like a part of me was missing.

I touched her cheek carefully and breathed in deeply. I desired this woman so much that it hurt. And not just her body, but all of her. It was still surprising. Normally, I'd never wanted to be with someone in every way possible. She'd turned my whole life around. And I even enjoyed it.

What happened to Tony Stark, the playboy? Who spent nights in bars and with women he didn't even know? A few changes, like drinking less, had already started before Pepper walked into my life. Because I was tired of losing all my senses regularly. Nevertheless, the most important things had changed since I met her. It didn't feel like I only knew her for a few weeks by now.

While I watched her in her sleep, I thought of our conversation the previous evening again. I was still angry because her ex was looking for her. Furious, even. And I meant it when I said that I would prevent him from finding her. It would be easy. A look into his private accounts, a few calls, maybe even hacking a few airlines... No problem. Would only take an hour. Then that problem would be solved, hopefully forever.

I decided not to think of him any longer. He wasn't worth it. Instead, I concentrated on the good parts. Did we really admit that we were in love with each other? It seemed so.

Wait, was I in love with Pepper? When I thought of it again, I had to admit that it was true. I've never been in love before, but I knew the signs. And they were all there when I was with Pepper. Well, and of course when she wasn't with me as well. I couldn't stop thinking of her. Which made a few things really difficult...

When she started to shift and her breathing became unsteady, I knew that she was going to wake up soon. Suddenly, I remembered that I wanted to ask her something yesterday, but I'd completely forgotten it. I made a mental note to do this soon.

I didn't want to give her the impression that I'd been watching her, so I looked around in her room for the first time. Last night, there had been more important things than looking at her flat. Now I realized why she'd thought that her office at SI was too plain. Pepper's bedroom was really beautiful, with lots of pictures on the walls, flowers in each corner and much more decoration. From the paintings in our offices I recognized Mr. Meyers' style. She really liked his work and even I had to admit that it was beautiful. Somehow, it made me want to go to Griffin and see her home town myself.

I also noticed that there weren't any photographs in this room. Not even of Pepper and her best friend, Daisy. I would have to look in the rest of the flat later. Because honestly, I was curious about this woman. Pepper's only friend, like she'd called her once. That there weren't any pictures of Pepper's parents didn't surprise me. After all, she'd told me that they didn't talk very often.

Pepper's grip around my waist loosened and when I turned my head, I saw that she was blinking sleepily. She was looking a little disorientated and I thought that it was cute.

“Good morning.” I whispered and smiled at her.

When she heard my voice, she froze and very slowly, she turned to look at me with wide eyes. Then the realization seemed to hit her and she grinned. I thought that she was also blushing, but I wasn't so sure in the dim light. “Morning.” She whispered almost shyly and I chuckled.

“Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “And you?”

“Best sleep I had in weeks.” I replied with a wide grin and hoped that she understood what I meant. Best sleep since our first night together.

“Me too.” She muttered and reached out to place a hand on my chest. At her touch, I shivered.

“We should do that more often.” I suggested and moved closer to her. When I ran my rand through her messy hair, she chuckled lightly.

“Definitely.”

“As well as this.” I leaned forward and kissed her lightly. To my surprise, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders to pull me even closer. I couldn't stop the moan at this. And just like this, my arousal was back and I started to touch her, trying to remember everything that made her sigh with pleasure. And she seemed to be a fast learner as well, according to what she was doing to me...

Some time later, we were lying in each other's arms again. “You're incredible.” I whispered while I drew circles on her back with my fingers lazily.

“Nope, you mean yourself.” She argued softly. “I'm just me.”

“Incredible. Just like I said.” My voice didn't allow her to argue and luckily, she didn't.

After a few moments, she sighed. “We should get up, shouldn't we? Otherwise, we'll be late for work.”

I chuckled. “It's my company, I can start to work whenever I want. And what should my personal assistant do when I'm not there?”

I could feel that she was rolling her eyes now, even if I didn't see it. “There's still so much paperwork. And I have to remind you that I already left early yesterday.”

“Which wasn't so bad.” I argued simply.

“No, it wasn't. But someone here has to do all the work.” I could hear a playful tone in her voice now.

“I'm also doing very much.” I said slowly. “And now that you mention it... There's something I wanted to ask you. I already wanted to do it yesterday, but it seems like we got carried away.”

She leaned back so that I could see her face again. Pepper looked curious now. “And what do you want to ask?”

“You know that I had this video call with the guys from New York yesterday.” I started.

She nodded. “The tower is nearly finished.”

“Exactly. Which means that I can start building the reactor there. It will take some time, maybe two weeks or more. And I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to New York with me? Of course I won't be working all the time. We can do other things as well. Like having a look at the city. Maybe even go somewhere else close by, whatever you want.” I looked at her expectantly and was glad when she smiled. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

“I would love to go to New York with you.” She replied softly and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her again. However, this was just a short kiss which didn't lead to anything more. She was right, we should leave this bed soon. I was also starting to get hungry, which reminded me that we'd skipped dinner last evening...

“That's great.” I replied with a wide smile. “We'll have a good time, just wait and see. New York is great. And you should see the tower. It's like my baby. I'm still proud of the idea. And the new reactor there -”

“Can provide energy for the entire city for one year.” She finished my sentence and when I stared at her, she laughed. “Oh come on, you've already told me this about four times. And I can't wait to see it.”

I grinned. “I bet it will impress you.”

Now I could see that she rolled her eyes. “You don't have to impress me. You already do.”

“How is that?” I asked curiously and when she sat up, I copied the movement quickly. I didn't want to miss the look on her face.

“You like me.” She said simply and smiled at me like it was the answer to every question in the world.

“ _That_ impresses you?” I repeated and raised my eyebrows.

“Yes.” Pepper kept her eyes on my face and suddenly, she looked quite serious. “Because you're too good for me and like me either way.”

“I should be too good for you? It's the other way around.” I muttered and caught her arm when she wanted to stand up. She stumbled back onto the bed and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her again. “You're more than I could have ever dreamed of. And it's incredible that you like someone so self-obsessed and arrogant as me.”

“We both know that it's not true.” She whispered. “Let the people say whatever they want, I know that you're not like that.”

“But I was.”

“That's in the past.” She said simply. “And now let us get up. How does breakfast sound to you? I'm really hungry. And a shower would be nice.”

“Only if we can do that together.”

When she winked at me, I released her quickly and followed her to the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, we were sitting in her small kitchen and ate breakfast. “I really like your flat.” I said and looked around again. “It's nice.”

“I assume you already know that Obadiah got it for me?” She asked.

“Yeah, that was his idea, not mine. Honestly, I didn't think of my assistant very much before you showed up the first morning.” I smiled apologetically.

“Why doesn't this surprise me?” She asked and her eyes were narrowed now. Luckily, she was still smiling.

“I had more important things to do!” I defended myself. “After all, I was busy building the earth reactor. That's also why all the paperwork was there.”

“Don't tell me that you looked through all those things yourself before I came to Stark Industries?” She looked sceptical.

“Well, some of it.” I explained hesitantly.

“Obadiah did the rest?” She assumed and when I nodded quietly, Pepper started to laugh.

“He must really like you if he does something like this. After all, it's not like he doesn't have his own paperwork.”

I smiled when I thought of Obadiah and everything he's done for me in the past years. “He was my dad's best friend. And in many ways, he's like a father to me.”

Pepper's expression softened. “I can see that you're very important to him.”

“And he's that to me as well. He belongs to my family. A very small one, but he's part of it.”

“And Happy too?”

Her question surprised me, but I nodded. She really noticed everything. “We get along really well. And he takes his job seriously.”

“You don't like him for doing his job.” She remarked.

“Yeah, that's true.” I shrugged. My relationship with Happy was difficult to explain. He always stood to me, no matter what happened.

“And the last member of your small family is Rhodey.” This wasn't a question.

“By now, you should know why I like him.” After all, she'd talked to him just a few nights ago.

“I do.” The expression on her face was thoughtful now. “They are all very protective of you.”

Now I raised my eyebrows curiously. “What do you mean by that?” Did they threaten her not to hurt me like in those romantic movies?

“I just noticed it.” She explained. “The way they talk about you. It's obvious.”

I considered this for a few moments before I nodded slowly. Honestly, I didn't notice this before. But others had a habit of seeing things more clearly. I decided to change the subject. “You don't have any personal pictures in your flat.”

“I don't have many of them.” She explained hesitantly. “Just a few of Daisy and me. I threw away the rest before I moved here.” She shrugged. “You already know that I don't have a good relationship to my parents.”

I smiled slightly. “Well, maybe we can add a few pictures in the future. I've been told that I'm very good-looking on those.”

Luckily, this made her laugh and let the sad mood my question had left her in vanish. “I bet you do.” Her eyes were shining when she stood up to clear the table. I helped her quickly.

She seemed to find something about that highly amusing since she tried to hold back a laugh – unsuccessfully. “What's so funny?” I asked and raised my eyebrows.

“Tony Stark is in my flat, helping me to get things in order while he's wearing a suit that's surely more expensive than my entire wardrobe.”

I joined her laughter, though I really didn't care about the suit in the slightest. “Get used to it. I think I'll be here more often in the future.”

“Maybe you should put some clothes here then.” She said, still grinning. “I think someone might notice it if you keep wearing the same suit twice every time you come here.”

“Then you should do the same in Malibu.” I threw in immediately. Somehow, I liked that thought.

“I will.” She agreed immediately.

I thought that we would have continued to joke around like this for a long time, but unfortunately, my phone rang. “What is it, JARVIS?” I asked and held back a sigh.

“ _Sir, you have two missed calls from Mr. Stane._ ” JARVIS informed me.

“What does Obi want?” I could see that Pepper was frowning now.

“ _He says that you have an important appointment in less than an hour.”_ When JARVIS told me who wanted to see me, I cursed.

“Seems like we've forgotten my meeting with the counsel of SI.” I muttered and from Pepper's annoyed expression, I already knew that she blamed herself for this. “Are you ready? Then we have to leave now.”

She nodded. “I'm sorry, I should have thought of that.”

“No problem. After all, I can still make it in time.” I kissed her cheek and smiled. “And now don't start telling me that this is one of the reasons why a relationship is a bad idea for us. I don't care. And from everything I've seen last night and this morning, you also don't really care...”

Pepper tried to hide her blush and left her flat quickly. I followed her, a wide grin on my lips.

* * *

“And could you figure everything out?” Rhodey asked curiously.

I nodded. “Yes, we did.”

“She was really hurt, Tony.” He continued. “You can't do this to her again.”

“Don't you think I know that?” I hissed, slowly losing my patience. “I didn't want all this, Rhodey. I hate that I hurt her.” A few days had passed since Pepper and I kind of confessed our feelings. Ever since, we'd spent every night together. Until now. This evening, Rhodey visited me in Malibu and Pepper was at home. Most probably reading the book she'd told me so much about this morning.

“You really like her.” Rhodey muttered, realization dawning on his face.

“That's the understatement of the year.” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. There was no point in lying to Rhodey. He would find out about Pepper and me anyway.

His eyes widened. “You can't be serious.”

“I am.” I replied quietly. “Ever since we spent the night together. I bet you've already figured that out.”

“Yes, Pepper gave the final clue. Back when you were... You know.” Rhodey looked uncomfortable now. Most probably because he'd found out about it and didn't tell me immediately.

I sighed. “It's alright. You would have found out either way.”

“And what are you going to do about it now? Will you really try this with her?” He frowned at me. “It won't be easy, with her being your assistant.”

“We know that. She keeps emphasizing it.” I groaned. “Honestly, I don't care. If people find out about this, let them talk. They're talking about me too much already, this doesn't matter anymore.”

“But does it matter to her?” Now Rhodey sounded thoughtful. “I had the feeling that she doesn't like being in the centre of attention.”

That was true. Pepper had also mentioned it to me as one of the reasons why no one could find out about us. “I know that as well.” Slowly, I was getting really impatient. I hated this conversation. “I'll do everything to prevent the press from finding out.”

“And Obadiah knows?” He sounded surprised.

I nodded. “He sees us together regularly.” Then it wasn't difficult to figure it out. Which was a reason why I thought that hiding wouldn't be of any use. “And Happy knows too.”

Rhodey leaned back and crossed his arms. “I'm really happy for you, Tony. From everyone I know, you deserve happiness the most. But I'm also worried that this might go very wrong. And that you'll get hurt in the process.”

“I can't stay away from her, Rhodey.” I said slowly. “She's amazing and I just...” I shook my head. “I could never hurt her.”

“Then you'll better make sure that your relationship stays secret.” Rhodey muttered.

“I will. And I just hope that Pepper will be fine with others finding out someday...”

Rhodey just opened his mouth to reply when the sound of my phone interrupted our conversation. Somehow, I was glad for this.

I reached for it on the table and raised my eyebrows in surprise when I saw who was calling. “I've got to answer this.” I told Rhodey apologetically and stood up. “Tony Stark.” I answered and walked towards the window slowly. “Why are you calling now? Shouldn't it be like in the middle of night in New York?”

“ _It's good to hear your voice, Tony._ ” My friend on the phone answered. “ _And yes, but I thought that you might be home by now._ ”

I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it. “You think so many bad things about me, Steve.” I muttered and shook my head. “You can't just assume that I'm only home at night.”

On the other end of the line, Steve Rogers laughed. “ _When we last saw each other, you were out every night.”_ He said. I knew that Steve had never understood my lifestyle. He was a rather calm person and liked being at home. He hated parties. We knew each other for years now, we'd met on a charity event in New York. Back when I was still producing weapons. Steve had been in the army then. Now he was working for some kind of security company. At least that's what I thought. It seemed to be top secret. Of course I could have found out more about it easily, but I respected Steve's privacy. He'd asked me politely not to do it and I'd agreed. I really liked him.

“Well, times change. We saw each other the last time more than half a year ago.”

“ _Yeah, that's why I'm calling. I heard that you'll come to New York soon.”_ Steve explained. “ _Maybe we could meet and catch up?_ ”

Slowly, a smile spread on my lips. “Sounds good. So you're in town?”

“ _Yes, I'm there at the moment. However, I'll leave in a few weeks._ ”

“We're planning to leave next week.” I told him.

“ _We?_ ” He sounded surprised and I realized that he didn't know about Pepper yet.

“Happy, my personal assistant Mrs. Potts and me.” I wasn't sure why I didn't just say Pepper, but I still remembered the conversation with Rhodey about keeping things professional on the outside.

“ _You've got a personal assistant? When did this happen? I always thought that you'd prefer doing all your work alone._ ”

“As I said, things change. I'll explain everything when we see each other. It's a rather long story.” I already feared that Steve would notice immediately that there was more between Pepper and me than a professional relationship. He was good at reading people.

“ _I'm curious to hear it. So you'll call me when you're in the city?_ ”

“I will.” I promised and looked over my shoulder, just to see that Rhodey was watching me.

“ _That's great. And now I should really sleep. I've got a meeting with Natasha tomorrow morning. I assume you still remember her?_ ”

Natasha Romanoff was one of his colleagues and a really beautiful woman with an interesting character. Of course I remembered her. She liked toying with men. Just that it didn't work with me. I liked her, but that's it. “Say hi from me.” I said simply.

“ _I will. And see you soon, Tony!_ ”

“Bye, Steve.” I muttered, but he'd already ended the call.

“Your friend from New York?” Rhodey asked and ripped me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. “Steve wants to meet when we're there.”

“And I can't accompany you...” Rhodey muttered darkly. Only now I remembered that they also got along really well.

“I'll tell him that you're missing him.” I said with a grin and ignored that Rhodey rolled his eyes. “And now let's grab something to eat. I'm starving.”

“Didn't you say something about pizza?” Rhodey asked curiously.

“Yes, and then there's this new ridiculous action movie we really have to watch. It's called the Hulk. Really unrealistic, but also fascinating.” I kept explaining everything about it while we walked to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

“ _V, you won't believe it!_ ” Daisy exclaimed loudly and I could hear the excitement in her voice.

“What is it?” I asked, already having an idea what she was going to tell me.

“ _I proposed! And she said yes!_ ” So I've been right. Even if she couldn't see it, I smiled widely.

“That's great, congratulations!”

“ _We'll marry next year, in the spring. I wanted to do it this year, but Irina says that it's too soon. She wants to have a big wedding, with lots of preparations necessary. But I should have expected it, shouldn't I?_ ” She sounded slightly annoyed, but I knew that Daisy wasn't really angry at her girlfriend. Fiancé now.

“You know that she wants it to be perfect.” I threw in. “And I bet she'll do a good job at planning. Will you help her?”

“ _You know that I suck at this. I'm an engineer, not someone who plans events._ ” I knew that she was rolling her eyes now. “ _Irina also says that a wedding in winter is really bad. Because it's too cold for dresses._ ”

I chuckled. “Well, she's right about that.” However, I wouldn't mind marrying in winter. If I would even marry, I wasn't so sure about that. And now that I was together with Tony Stark... Was marrying even a possibility? Or would we ever be that serious?

“ _You have to come! After all, you're going to be my bridesmaid. And Irina says that she already knows what kind of dress you'll wear. She insists that green will look beautiful on you. Like that pretty dress you own, you know? And I have to agree with her._ ” I knew exactly which dress she meant. The one I wore on the evening I met Tony for the first time. She was right, it was really beautiful. And Tony might have said that the colour suited me...

“Of course I'll come. You don't have to ask.” I told her, my smile growing wider.

“ _And we have to find a date for you. You can't come alone. But maybe you already know someone?_ ” Her tone made it obvious that our conversation about my love life from out last call wasn't over yet. I held back a sigh.

“It's summer, Daisy. The wedding will be in months, many things can change until then.” I said simply, hoping that this would be enough for her.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. “ _Oh come on, V! You have to tell me someday!_ ” Just not now, I wasn't ready for that. I decided to change the subject.

“I'll leave for New York tomorrow.” I said quickly, giving her no chance to interrupt me. “Stark Industries has built a tower there and Tony will set up a new reactor. I can accompany him.”

My tactic seemed to work. Daisy squealed in excitement. “ _New York?! That's so cool. And with Tony Stark. Or well, maybe not so cool with your boss. But you can have a look at the city if you don't have to work too much. You've already been there once, right?_ ”

“Just a weekend. I didn't see much of the city.” I interrupted her before she could say Ben's name. I didn't want to hear it anymore. “And Tony already said that we could do some sightseeing.”

“ _Your boss wants to look at the city with you?_ ” Daisy sounded like it was the worst nightmare you could have. And when I thought of Maria Hill I understood why she thought so. But Tony was different.

“I'm sure that it will be nice. We get along well.” That was the understatement of the year.

“ _I wish that I could meet him. From all your stories, he seems to be a really cool guy. Not like that bitch Maria Hill. Since you're gone, she's terrorizing us even more. And her new assistant doesn't have a plan like you did. Hill's angry all the time and keeps yelling. People are already betting when he'll be gone again. I think soon. He doesn't handle stress well._ ”

“No one can handle her for a long time.” I muttered darkly, remembering my time with her very well.

“ _You did it for years._ ” Daisy threw in.

“I didn't have a choice, did I?”

“ _You could have left. Searched something new. I mean, it worked now. Then it would also have worked years ago._ ” Just that I would have looked for a job in Griffin then and things weren't that easy there.

“It's better this way.” I said simply. “I'm happy here in LA.”

“ _I'm so glad to hear this._ ” Daisy's voice was soft now and just then I realized how much I missed her.

“You have to visit me soon.” I told her. “I really miss you.”

“ _Why don't you stop by in Griffin after your time in New York? I mean, it's just a small detour. Then you could see everyone again._ ” I was curious whom she meant by everyone, but I didn't ask.

“I don't think that we'll have time for that. There are important meetings in LA right after we leave.” It was a poor excuse, but better than nothing.

“ _Can't you take a few days off? I bet your boss wouldn't say anything against it._ ”

“I'm not working there for so long.” I threw in. “I can't just go on a vacation now.”

“ _Just a few days, V._ ” Her voice was pleading now.

“I'll think about it.” I muttered slowly. Even if I already knew that I wouldn't go to Griffin again so soon. After all, Ben was there, looking for me. And I didn't want to leave Tony's side. I also didn't want to risk him coming to Griffin. Somehow, I just knew that it would cause trouble.

We kept talking for a few more minutes, but then Daisy had to say goodbye. Apparently, Irina had come home from work. Daisy handed me to her and we said hello, but not much more. We always got along well, but we weren't really friends.

When the call ended, I threw my phone onto the bed and began to pack my things for our trip to New York.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I looked up in confusion and sighed. Who wanted something from me now? I didn't expect anyone. As far as I knew, Tony was busy now, dealing with something for SI. And next to him, no one visited me here.

I looked at the chaos in my bedroom and closed the door carefully before I went to the entrance door. I was still barefoot and didn't wear more than a light dress, but a short look in the mirror told me that I was presentable. I opened the front door slowly and stared at the person in front of me.

Tony was leaning against the door frame, his hands buried in the pockets of his trousers. He smiled slightly and I noticed that he'd pushed up his sunglasses so they were on top of his head now, right in his perfectly styled hair. His suit jacket and tie were missing, he was only wearing black trousers and the red shirt. He looked really handsome and I felt a strong urge to pull him closer and kiss him. However, the look on his face made me suspicious. It looked like he was planning something.

“Hello.” I said slowly and smiled. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy.”

He grinned. “I was. Until an hour ago.” Tony reached out with his hand and placed a strand of my hair that had found its way into my face behind my ear. “And then I realized that it's a very beautiful evening. One we shouldn't waste.” He nodded seriously. “So what do you say to a picnic on the beach?”

I stared at him. “I didn't even finish packing yet.” However, it sounded tempting.

He laughed. “You can do that later. I can also help you with it, of course only if you want me to.”

“You would only add to the mess.” I muttered and couldn't stop myself from laughing. He tried to look offended, but joined me soon.

“So what do you say? Let's go to the beach?”

“I'm not even properly dressed. I have to get changed first.” I took a step back and he entered my flat, closing the door behind him.

“You look beautiful in this.” He muttered and took a step closer to me. I could see the hunger in his eyes when he looked at my dress. He reached out and ran his hands down my arms. Even if it was a really hot day, I started to shiver. Then he leaned in to kiss me and it took all my self control to break the kiss after a few moments.

“If we continue, we can forget your brilliant idea.” I whispered and he groaned.

“It was a stupid idea. We could also just -”

“No, we'll go. After all, you've got everything planned, right?”

He nodded unhappily.

I was already on my way to the bedroom, but when I saw the look on his face, I winked at him. “Of course you can accompany me home after the picnic.” When his excited grin returned, I laughed.

* * *

New York was a great city. I couldn't describe it any other way. The first time I've been there, I had been too overwhelmed by all the traffic, the skyscrapers and the people. I just couldn't enjoy the two days there completely. However, this time it was different. Since I was living in LA now, I was used to big cities. So I saw New York in a different way.

From all the stories Tony had told me about the city I already knew that he liked it there. What surprised me was that I could share his enthusiasm. In our time there, he showed me his favourite places. Of course Central Park, the Statue of Liberty, but also other, not so well-known places. We discovered that we now shared many favourite places in the city. We even left New York to look at the countryside. I really enjoyed those trips.

The Stark Tower was a very impressing building. One of the highest towers in the city, but I already knew that. What Tony had missed to tell me was that the name 'Stark' was written in big letters on top of the building. When he'd seen my sceptical expression, he'd just shrugged sheepishly. I knew that he liked seeing his name there, even if he tried to hide it from me. Somehow, I didn't mind that. By now, I was used to this side of him.

Most of the time Tony was working on the Arc reactor in the tower, I watched him. It was still fascinating to see him work. Then, he could forget everything else. And he was doing it with so much care and passion, I knew that I wouldn't get tired of this sight. Even if Tony kept asking if I wasn't too bored. He couldn't understand how I could enjoy watching him silently. But I liked it. And honestly, there wouldn't have been much work to do either way. Obadiah only sent us the most important papers, the rest would wait for us in LA.

One evening, we wanted to meet two of Tony's friends. Their names were Steve and Natasha. He told me that he'd met Steve many years ago on a conference in New York. Steve had been in the army then. Now he was working in a security company, together with Natasha. I suspected that Tony had met Steve when SI had still been producing weapons, but I didn't ask. Ever since we got together, Tony was in a very good mood and I didn't want to ruin this. I knew that we still had to talk about many things. Nevertheless, I didn't dare to mention them. I was too afraid that Tony would freak out again and – in the worst case – start drinking.

We met Steve and Natasha in a club not far away from the tower. Our actual plan to go to a restaurant together didn't work since there had been an important video conference for Tony right from LA. When the conference was finished, Steve had texted Tony where we could find them. To my surprise, Tony hadn't looked pleased at all when he'd seen the name of the club Steve mentioned.

When I asked him about it, he'd just shrugged. “I just didn't expect them to go there. I rather thought that we would talk in private. I bet it was Natasha's idea. She's like this. Steve isn't someone who enters a club willingly.” I didn't miss the annoyed tone of his voice.

So now we were on our way to said club. We'd decided to walk from the tower since it wasn't that far. On our way, Tony was holding my hand, like he usually did when we were alone. “What are you going to tell them?” I asked, ripping him out of his thoughts. Ever since we left the tower, he'd been unnaturally quiet.

“What do you mean?” He turned his head to look at me and raised his eyebrows.

“About us. I bet your friends don't know that we're together.” Next to Rhodey, Happy and Obadiah, no one knew. “So are we going in there as Tony Stark and his personal assistant?” Secretly, I hoped that we would. I wasn't ready for too many people finding out about us. Nevertheless, a small voice in my head screamed that we should tell Tony's friends about us. And everyone else.

“Yeah, we will.” He still sounded a little distracted when he ran his hand through his hair. “Keeping things professional on the outside, I didn't forget that.” Tony smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I stopped walking and he frowned at me. “What's wrong?”

“Shouldn't I ask this question?” I replied calmly.

He sighed. “I just thought that we would meet them in private.” He said simply and shrugged. “I guess that caught me off guard.”

“Normally, something like that doesn't bother you.” I threw in thoughtfully.

“Maybe I don't like to share you with so many people.” He muttered and leaned in to kiss me.

I chuckled. “You know that I won't leave your side in there.”

I wasn't sure if I just imagined things, but it looked like he relaxed slowly. “Sounds great. But since I won't be able to do this in there...” And then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. But this time, it wasn't just a short kiss. In this moment, I was glad that no one seemed to pay attention to us. We were just a normal couple, kissing on the sidewalk. When he drew back, he grinned. And this time, he looked genuinely happy. “Now let's go.”

Since it was a Thursday evening, the club wasn't crowded. There were many people in there, but there was always some space between the dancing couples. I was glad about that, I really didn't enjoy being around too many people. Next to me, Tony looked around through narrowed eyes. Then he seemed to see what he was looking for. He took my hand and led me through the crowd slowly. As soon as we'd arrived at the bar, he let go again. I already missed the contact.

Tony was heading towards two people who were talking to each other. However, they seemed to notice him since they both looked up when we came closer.

The man was really tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. I noticed immediately that he was really handsome. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket which suited him very well. When he recognized Tony, a brilliant smile appeared on his lips and he stood up immediately to greet his friend.

While they hugged each other and exchanged a few words, my gaze wandered to the woman who must be Natasha. Tall, red hair, green eyes. Of course she was perfectly styled, no hair seemed to be in the wrong place. As well as her makeup. And she was wearing a tight, black dress which fitted her perfectly. And emphasized her curves. She was also smiling widely, but not as enthusiastically as Steve. And she didn't hug Tony, she just waved at him. I couldn't stop myself from feeling really bad next to her. She was everything I wasn't. And suddenly, I felt stupid in my blouse with the skirt. Even if Tony had insisted that I looked beautiful right before we left.

Tony's voice ripped me out of my dark thoughts. “May I introduce Mrs. Pepper Potts to you? She's my personal assistant and a very close friend. Pepper, these are Steve and Natasha.”

Steve took a step forward and smiled widely. “It's good to meet you, Mrs. Potts.”

“It's Pepper.” I replied immediately and couldn't stop myself from smiling back at him.

“Then it's Steve.” He said and held out his hand. His grip was firm when we shook hands.

“It's a pleasure to meet you. Tony has already told me a few things about you.”

“Hopefully only the good ones.” Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony, but the smile didn't leave his lips.

“The worst, you know me.” Tony grinned and held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

They both started to laugh and again, my gaze wandered to Natasha. Who was standing right in front of me now. “I didn't know that Tony has a personal assistant.” Natasha said when we shook hands as well. She was smiling, but her voice sounded thoughtful.

“I only got the job a few weeks ago.” I explained.

“That explains it.” Natasha muttered and looked at Tony now. “I always thought that you preferred working alone.”

“Times change.” He threw in and shrugged. “The paperwork was getting really annoying.”

“I don't think that she's just doing your paperwork.” Natasha glanced at me again and I couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable. The tone of her voice and the way she looked at me made it obvious what she was thinking.

Tony seemed to notice this as well since his eyes narrowed slightly. “You don't have to think anything. After all, it's none of your business.” He said sharply and turned to me. I noticed immediately that his smile looked forced.

“So what are you doing here in New York? I've heard that the tower is finished.” Steve, who had noticed the sudden tension as well, threw in quickly.

“Yes, it is.” Tony used this change of subject and began to tell them more details about the tower and his current project. I listened to their conversation silently and only said something when Steve asked me a question. However, I didn't mind remaining silent. Not when Natasha was glancing at me from time to time. And she didn't look really happy about me being here.

Was this why Tony had been so silent on our way here? Because he knew how Natasha would behave? I wasn't sure how good he knew her. He'd mostly told me stories about Steve.

“And you're not from LA?” Steve's sudden question ripped me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. “I went there for the job. I'm from a small town in Georgia. But I really prefer LA, now that I know what it's like to live in a big city.”

Steve chuckled. “LA is really great, I've lived there many years ago. I also left for my job. That's when I came to New York. But you never forget what it's like to live at the west coast.”

“I know what you mean. I never thought that a city could be this impressing.”

“Did you see many cities by now?” Natasha threw in. Only now I noticed that she and Tony had listened to our conversation silently. Tony was smiling while there was a thoughtful look on Natasha's face.

“No.” I answered honestly. “Just Atlanta and a few years ago, I've been here in New York.”

“Typical small town girl, huh?” Now she sounded amused and I raised my eyebrows.

“What should that mean?” I really didn't like the way she was talking to me.

“Well, you've always lived in your small town. And I bet you had a nice life there until something happened that made you leave. Then you came to LA and noticed that life wasn't what it always seemed to you. Your pretty worldview has been destroyed. Now you're searching for your new place. And I can see that you think that you've already found it.” She smiled slightly and bowed her head in Tony's direction.

I stared at her. Normally, I could deal with situations like this really well, but right now I was at a loss of words. Maybe because I'd expected a nice evening with a few of Tony's friends. And not this.

“Natasha...” Steve said slowly and in a calming tone. It was obvious that he was trying to prevent a fight.

“Don't talk to her like that!” Tony snapped, making Steve fall silent again. When I looked at him, I saw that he stared at Natasha angrily. “You know absolutely nothing about Pepper.”

He opened his mouth again to say more, but I placed my hand on his arm quickly. I felt how tense he was, however he turned his head to me now and raised his eyebrows. “It's fine.” I said urgently, hoping that he would just drop the subject.

But I knew Tony. And just like I'd expected, he shook his head. “Pepper -” He began, but I interrupted him.

“Just drop it.” Then I turned to Natasha and smiled sweetly. “You're right with most of your assumptions. But not all of them.” When a frown appeared on her face, I grinned. “Thought that I'd start a fight now? Then you're wrong.” I looked at the others. “Now who would like to dance?”

Tony's face light up at this, but before he could say anything, Natasha had grabbed his hand. “I'd love to. Let's go, Tony.” And then she was already dragging him onto the dancefloor, ignoring his protests. When she looked over her shoulder and winked at me, I would have loved to stand up and slap her. However, the thought of causing a scene in here made me uncomfortable. So I just stared at them when she placed Tony's hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It was obvious that he didn't like this at all – he was moving really stiffly and kept staring at her angrily – but just like me, he didn't seem to want to cause a scene.

“Don't let her get under your skin.” Steve said suddenly and placed a hand on my arm.

I turned to him, not able to stand the sight of her in Tony's arms any longer. “Is she always like this?”

To my surprise, he chuckled and shook his head. “No, it surprised me as well. Normally, she's really nice. I think she felt challenged because you're here with Tony.”

“What does that mean?” We didn't tell them anything about our relationship. Or were we that obvious?

“Natasha made it her goal to wrap every beautiful man around her finger. She also tried it with Tony a few years ago, back when they first met. It didn't work. He kept turning her down. And now you're here with him.” He looked at me significantly.

“But I'm just his personal assistant.” I threw in automatically. However, my mind was still trying to process the things I'd just heard. Tony had turned her down? And now she felt challenged because of me.

Steve chuckled. “Doesn't matter to her.” He told me and I could see that he believed it. So maybe we weren't that obvious after all. “Tony Stark shows up with a beautiful woman. That's enough for Nat.”

I raised my eyebrows slowly. “You think that I'm beautiful?”

To my surprise, Steve blushed and looked down sheepishly. “You are. Everyone sees that.”

Slowly, I leaned back in my seat and looked at him thoughtfully. I tried to resist the urge to look over my shoulder and stare at Tony and Natasha, but after a few moments, I couldn't resist anymore. She still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, but his hands rested on her back now instead of her hips. Even from the distance I could see that he was trying to keep a distance between their bodies – which didn't work since she always moved closer again. They were talking, but Tony had his back turned to me most of the time so I couldn't see his face. I only could see that Natasha was looking amused.

“Do you want to dance?” Steve seemed to have noticed my unease and now he held out his hand to me. “Of course we don't have to.”

“Dancing would be great.” I whispered and took his hand. When he led me to the dancefloor, I could see that Tony had his head turned towards us now. I could feel his gaze on my back, but then Steve already began to move with the music and it would be impolite to turn away from him again.

“I'm really sorry that Natasha ruined the evening for you.” Steve said and his tone made it obvious that he was genuinely sorry.

“You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault.” I threw in. “You couldn't have known that this would happen.”

“But it has been my idea to invite her.” He muttered. “I thought it would be nice to talk to Tony again. They always got along well, once she'd accepted his rejection.”

“Well, now it happened and no one can change it again. I just hope she'll drop that subject now. I don't like to be judged because of my past.”

“I know that feeling.” He said and I looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Tony has told you that I was in the army when we first met?”

I nodded. “He mentioned it.”

“Not long before I left the army, I led an important mission. And it went wrong. Lots of people died. Even today, people are referring to that and doubting my worth.” He looked sad now and I felt bad for leading the conversation into this direction. “I still feel guilty because of this, even after so many years. But as if that wouldn't be bad enough, people keep mentioning it.” Steve breathed in deeply and smiled at me. “I know that you can't really compare this, but now you know that I can understand how you're feeling.”

“People have a habit of mentioning the past too much.” I said simply.

Steve nodded meaningfully. “You should ask Tony about this...” He muttered and suddenly, there was an absent-minded look on his face. “I bet he has enough demons haunting him.”

This caught my attention and the smile on my lips vanished. “What do you mean?”

Only now Steve seemed to realize what he'd just said. “Nothing. I just voiced my thoughts. Forget that I said anything.”

“You mean that he produced weapons once, right?” I asked, ignoring Steve's attempt to change the subject.

He sighed. “Yes, but don't mention this to him. He doesn't like talking about it.”

“I know.” I said darkly, remembering the press conference and what happened after that.

Suddenly, Steve looked at me through narrowed eyes. “You care about him.”

Too surprised to say anything, I just nodded. Why did he change the subject?

“And I bet your name isn't Pepper.” Now Steve was smiling slightly. “Did Tony give you that nickname?”

“My name's Virginia.” I whispered. “And yes, back when we first met.”

Steve smiled. “You must be very important to him.”

Before I could ask what he meant, the music in the club changed. Until now, the songs had been slow and easy to dance to. Now it were disco songs and Steve grimaced. “Let's get back to the bar.” On our way back, he kept holding my hand.

To our surprise, Tony was already sitting there again, watching us with an unreadable expression on his face. Natasha was nowhere to be seen.

“Where's Nat?” Steve asked when he let go of my hand and sat down next to Tony.

“Found another guy.” Tony said and shrugged. “Someone who's more willing than me.”

Steve looked around in the crowd and suddenly, his eyebrows shot up and he started to laugh loudly. When I followed his gaze, I could see why. The man now was the complete opposite from Tony. Brown, long hair, tanned skin, about two metres tall and wearing jeans and t-shirt. He had his hands on Natasha's hips and his face was hidden in her hair. It wasn't hard to see that they were enjoying their dance very much.

“And I see that you also had fun?” Tony asked lightly and I turned to look at him. He was smiling and there was no tension in his shoulders. Nevertheless, I had the feeling that something bothered him.

“You know that I can't resist a dance when there's good company and the music's acceptable.” Steve said with a smile and I noticed that his eyes wandered to me when he mentioned the good company.

Tony seemed to notice this as well since his eyes narrowed slightly. “Hard to resist her, isn't it?”

“Why didn't you keep dancing with Natasha?” I asked quickly, hoping that Steve wouldn't answer this question. If he would have even been able to find an answer to that.

“She was getting annoying.” Tony muttered and rolled his eyes. “Last time, I made it perfectly clear that I don't want her. But she just can't stop trying. And I didn't like the way she was talking to you.”

“You said no to her years ago, Tony. I bet she just wanted to try again.” So Steve tried to avoid an argument once more.

“Let her talk. I don't care what she thinks about me.” I muttered.

“And if I do?” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“She was trying to provoke us. With your reaction, you told her that it worked.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I did, didn't I?”

“Let's not think about this any longer.” I glanced at Steve. “I would say let us dance now, but it would be impolite to leave you alone, Steve.”

“I don't care. Go and have fun.” Steve had followed our conversation silently and now there was a thoughtful look on his face.

“Now that I think about it, there's something I wanted to ask you.” Tony smiled at me before he started to ask Steve a few questions about his job. This time, it was easier to include myself into the conversation and soon, we were all laughing and having fun.

Until Natasha returned. Then Tony stood up abruptly, took my hand and led me to the dancefloor. It was much easier to dance with him than with Steve. It felt natural.

“I'm so sorry, Pepper.” Tony said over the music. “I wanted this to be a nice evening. But she ruined it.”

“Don't apologize. It's not your fault.” I smiled. “The evening is not over yet. It can still get better.”

He smiled slightly, but there was still a frown on his face. “Did you have fun with Steve?” Did I just imagine it, or was Tony sounding insecure now.

“It was nice. Better than watching you with Natasha.”

Tony grimaced. “I really don't know what's gotten into this woman. I would have loved to push her away, but I thought that causing a scene wouldn't be the best option.”

I chuckled. “I thought the same. Slapping her in a club full of people wouldn't have been that smart.”

He stared at me. “You considered doing that?”

“For a few seconds.” I admitted and felt that my cheeks were burning now.

Suddenly, Tony pulled me closer. “You don't have to be jealous.” He whispered into my ear. “No one can compare to you.”

“Says the man who's jealous of Steve.” I muttered, finally understanding why he'd behaved like this around Steve.

“He really likes you.” Tony muttered, not sounding pleased at all.

“And he's a nice man. But not my type.” I replied immediately.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “And what is your type?”

I grinned. “Let me think... Black hair, brown eyes, a beard, not too tall, really handsome. And he always says that he looks best when he's wearing a suit .But I don't think so, because he's always beautiful.”

His expression turned soft. “I would love to kiss you now.” He whispered and there was longing on his face.

“Why don't you just do it then?” I asked and suddenly, all my doubts of the last weeks seemed to vanish. If we were keeping things professional and acted as if nothing was between us, things like that would happen again. Many times. Because Tony was a handsome man and I would bet that many women would try to get him in the future. Honestly, that thought made me furious. If we were together openly, the risk of more misunderstandings might be smaller...

“Pepper, are you sure?” Tony sounded insecure now and I saw the hesitance on his face. “You didn't want anyone to know.”

I nodded. “But I also don't want hundreds of women flirting with you when I'm around just because they think that I'm nothing more than your assistant.”

“Hundreds of women, huh?” He repeated, sounding amused. However, he got serious again very fast. “You don't have to decide this now. I won't rush you into anything.”

“In here, about two people know us. And I bet they won't tell anyone.” Steve wouldn't tell anyone and Natasha was distracted again. I'd seen her with a new man from the corner of my eyes. “It would be a good first step.”

He opened his mouth to reply again, but I had enough of it. After watching him with Natasha, I just had to kiss him now. Which I did. In a club full of people. And when no one even reacted to what we just did, my last doubts vanished. This evening, we could just be ourselves.

When we returned to Steve later, it became obvious that he didn't notice anything. And Natasha also didn't see us kissing on the dancefloor. She'd already left the club with someone. After another short conversation, we left the club together with Steve. When Tony took my hand possessively, Steve looked at us in surprise, but he didn't say anything. They agreed to call each other soon and then we were on our way back to the tower.

Once we reached Tony's personal quarters, he pushed me against the next wall and kissed me passionately. And then the best part of the night began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

We spent our last two days in New York looking at the sights. The reactor in the tower was finished, which meant that Tony didn't have to work anymore. And we both had turned our phones off so that no one else could contact us.

Those days were like a dream. We would walk through the city, holding hands like a normal couple and just enjoy ourselves. We did many things and we always kept talking. There were still so many things I didn't know about Tony and the more I got to know him, the more I fell in love. If that was even possible.

And I realized that Tony was a really selfless person if he stopped wearing his mask. Of course he could also be arrogant, but I didn't consider it as a flaw. After all, he was really brilliant. And sometimes it was even cute. If he didn't overdo it.

One afternoon, we were sitting on a bench in Central Park, enjoying the sun. Tony was just telling me a story about one of his first visits in New York, together with Rhodey. Apparently, it had been really funny. With lots of trouble involved. I didn't expect anything else.

However, I only listened to him half-heartedly. The previous evening, Daisy had texted me again. The date for the wedding was set and she wanted to know if I'd come. Together with Tony. She wanted the answer as soon as possible, which meant that I had to ask him soon. But I still couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling. Yes, we'd kissed each other in that club openly. It was a small start at showing the world that Tony belonged to me. But was I ready to tell my whole home town that I was with Tony Stark, my boss? I wasn't so sure about that.

There was also the risk that others would get to know it as well. I _wanted_ to tell the world that we were together, that wasn't my problem. I was just afraid. Back at the press conference, I'd noticed that I didn't like standing in the spotlight very much. Being with Tony would mean lots of attention. Was I ready for this?

“Are you even listening to me?” Tony's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

“Yes, of course.” I answered automatically and turned to him. He was looking at me with a frown on his face.

“What's the last thing I said?” He asked and raised his eyebrows.

Honestly, I didn't know. Nevertheless, I had no intention of showing that just yet. “You were talking about your first visit here with Rhodey.” I replied calmly.

“So you weren't listening.” He muttered and ran a hand through his hair. “I've already changed the subject.” Suddenly, he looked concerned. “What's wrong, Pepper? You've been distracted ever since we left the tower this morning.”

“It's nothing.” I muttered and hoped that he would just drop the subject.

“You can tell me anything.” He insisted and his eyes narrowed slightly. So there was no chance that he'd let me out of this without getting an answer.

I sighed. “I got a text from Daisy this morning, that's all.”

Now Tony looked curious. “And what was it about?”

“Something we talked about on the phone some time ago.”

At my evasive answer, he groaned. “Don't try to change the subject. Now tell me what's bothering you so much.”

“And if I don't want to talk about it?” I asked instead.

He leaned back and stared into the distance. “Alright, then don't tell me about it.” He muttered without looking at me again. We sat there in silence for some time, neither of us saying anything. It seemed as if Tony was offended now. In all this time, he didn't look at me. And he also made no attempt to touch me, which was unusual for him. Normally, he was always holding my hand or wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“What are our plans for tomorrow?” I asked casually, ignoring the tension between us.

Tony didn't answer my question and kept staring into the distance. He'd put on his sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes anymore, which bothered me a lot in this moment. Then it was always difficult to read his expression.

“Tony?” Slowly, his silence was getting annoying. Again, he didn't answer me. “I've already been thinking of a few things.” I tried again, but there was no reaction.

I sighed. “Alright, then act like a child.” I whispered and crossed my arms.

Just in that moment, he turned to me again. “Now you know how it is when someone refuses to talk to you.” He said and shook his head. “Frustrating, isn't it?”

Yes, it was. Suddenly, I felt guilty for not listening to him all day. “Daisy is marrying her girlfriend next year.” I explained and when Tony took off his sunglasses, I could see the surprise on his face. Apparently, he didn't expect me to really talk to him now. Did he think that I would get angry because of his behaviour?

“That's great. So where's the problem?” He asked immediately.

“I should be her bridesmaid.” I continued. “And she expects me to come with a date.”

He looked at me patiently, waiting for me to continue. But I could already see the excited gleam in his eyes.

“She even asked if I could bring you. Of course she doesn't know about us yet. She thinks that you're my boss, nothing else.” At this, the smile on his lips wavered, but he didn't say anything. “I want to change this. Really.”

“But you don't know if you're ready yet.” His tone was surprisingly soft when he took my hand and squeezed it.

“Yes.” I whispered and closed my eyes when Tony's other hand touched my face carefully.

“We don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to.” By now, I knew him well enough to hear that it pained him to say this. “We can go there just as friends. Of you can go with someone else, of course.” Now he didn't try to hide his pain anymore.

I opened my eyes again. “Why would I want someone else?” I stared at him and shook my head slowly. “You're crazy. And I always thought that you're the confident person in this relationship.”

He smiled slightly. “I've never said that being with me would be easy.”

“I knew that right from the beginning. Doesn't change that I only want you.”

He leaned in hesitantly and I closed the distance between us, kissing him softly. He sighed when our lips touched and I smiled into the kiss. “The wedding is in spring, that's months away. Many things can change until then.” I smiled. “Who knows, maybe until then I'm already known as the girlfriend of Tony Stark?”

He chuckled. “Girlfriend.” Tony grimaced at that. “I never liked that word. Let's say my partner of whatever you want. But not that.”

I laughed. “Alright, if you insist.”

“I do.” Slowly, a wide grin appeared on his lips. “So we'll attend a small town wedding in spring?”

I nodded. “Does that thought scare you? Small towns can be pretty exhausting.”

“I've never been to a small town before. So let's count it as a new experience.”

“Let's just hope that they'll not bore you to death.” I muttered, thinking of all the people from my old life, as I liked to call it now.

“Don't people say that living in a small town is exciting?” He raised his eyebrows at me.

“Only in bad tv shows.” I said, rolling my eyes. “You don't have privacy and everyone thinks that he can judge you. It's really fun.” My voice was full of sarcasm.

“No one will judge you when you're with me.” He replied immediately.

“Or they'll do it because I'm there with you. After all, you're my boss. And having a personal relationship with your boss is something really bad there.” I looked at him meaningfully.

Tony laughed. “Then let's give them something to talk about.” He shrugged. “Wouldn't it be nice to make their life even more exciting?” He winked at me and I couldn't stop myself from joining his laughter.

But then Tony got serious again. “It's up to you, Pepper. We can go there as friends or as a couple. You make that decision and I'll accept it, whatever it is.”

I looked into his eyes for a few moments and could see how serious he was about this. So I just nodded. “Alright.”

He smiled at me brilliantly. “Great. And now text your friend that we'll come. I bet she's already waiting for your answer.”

In fact, he was right about that. Daisy had texted me every hour and there were even a few missed calls.

* * *

Back in LA, we fell into our recently developed routine easily. We would work and after that, we'd spend the night at either Tony's or my place. And sometimes, we would meet Rhodey in the evenings. Or even do something with Obadiah and Happy. For the first time in my life, I had a real family.

Weeks passed and everything was fine. I've never been happier than I was with Tony. We still kept our relationship secret most of the time, but he didn't seem to mind. If he didn't like it, he was good at keeping his emotions from me.

The opening of the tower in New York would be soon and we were prepared for it. Two weeks before the main event should take place, Tony had an appointment with the press. It was someone from one of the biggest papers in LA. They'd asked if Stark Industries would be willing to give an interview about their latest project in New York before the opening. The article should be published the day before the Arc reactor in New York would start to work. It was the perfect advertisement for the grand opening.

The reporter came early in the morning. His name was Jim McMurtry, he was famous in LA since he was working for the biggest local paper for about forty years by now. It was a surprise that he'd insisted to do the interview with Tony. Actually, someone else had asked us in the first place. When I'd asked Tony about the sudden change, he'd just shrugged. However, I'd noticed that he'd looked slightly worried. And a look at Obadiah had confirmed this. There was concern in his eyes.

I'd tried to find out more about McMurtry, but it wasn't so easy. He'd done so many interviews in the past years, there was far too much information. Only one article caught my attention. Many years ago, he'd talked to Howard Stark. Just a few years after Stark Industries had been founded. Was this the reason why Tony and Obadiah looked troubled? Because he knew about the weapons? Slowly, I was getting worried too.

The interview would take place in Tony's office. Next to him, Obadiah and me would also be there. Tony had insisted on it, though I didn't know why. However, Obadiah had looked relieved. Apparently, the thought that Tony might have to talk to McMurtry alone disturbed him.

And me too, when I saw the man in person for the first time. He wasn't tall, with grey hair and he used a walking stick. I remembered that he must be nearly seventy years old and had an injury on his leg, which prevented him from walking normally. He would have looked like a harmless, nice man, if it hadn't been for his eyes.

They were grey and cold. There was no other way to describe it. The first time he looked directly at me, I had to stop myself from taking a step back. I'd never seen someone look this calculating, as if he was already trying to figure out how to get all our secrets.

The interview started harmless. A few questions about Stark Industries, how the projects in LA were going, if there were any problems with the new earth reactor and what Tony planned to do next. Tony answered all those questions effortlessly and slowly, we were all starting to relax. Maybe this interview wouldn't be so bad after all. But then I looked at McMurtry again and doubted it. I just knew that this man was planning something.

“So now tell me about your tower in New York. I've seen it some time ago when I was in the city, it wasn't finished back then. But I bet it looks incredible now.” McMurtry changed the subject and smiled at Tony.

“Well, I can't judge how other's see it.” Tony started to answer the question and kept talking about the new project there. At his first words, I couldn't stop myself from feeling proud. I'd already expected him to show off with his name on the building, but Tony didn't mention it a single time.

The interview continued smoothly. McMurtry was well-informed and all his questions presented Stark Industries in a very positive way. After about thirty minutes, he put down his small laptop on which he'd taken notes. “That was my last question, Mr. Stark.” He declared and closed the device. “The interview is officially over.”

“Well, we have to thank you, Mr. McMurtry.” Tony replied with a smile. Next to him, Obadiah nodded.

“You will send us the article a few days before it will be published, right?” Obadiah asked politely.

McMurtry nodded. “Of course, we always do that. And if there's something you don't like, we can talk and change it.” He was really nice, but why did I still have the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

“That's good.” Tony said.

“I have one more question, if that's alright. Just out of personal interest, it won't appear in any article I write.” McMurtry said suddenly and Tony exchanged a look with Obadiah, who'd tensed at those words.

“Of course.” Tony replied and suddenly, he didn't sound so relaxed anymore. And honestly, I'd stiffened as well. I hoped no one could see my uneasiness.

“I'm sure you know that I knew your father.” McMurtry started and in this moment, I would have loved to tell him to shut up. When I'd read about him writing an article about Howard Stark, I'd just known that this would happen! In all those past weeks, Tony and I had talked about many things. But he never mentioned his parents or the weapons and I'd never dared to ask, fully aware of his reaction the last time it happened. And now this man wanted to talk about this! When I glanced at Obadiah, I noticed that he was also looking worried now.

“Yes, I do.” Tony was still talking calmly, but he was frowning at McMurtry now. “And what do you want to ask? Everything about him is long in the past.”

“That's what you tell everyone.” McMurtry agreed. “But I've been wondering if this is really true. Of course you've stopped producing weapons and have changed the entire structure of the company. You've turned Howard's dream upside down by doing this, I have to add. But don't you still feel like you stand in his shadow, Mr. Stark? After all, he made you famous. And not yourself. You got the company after his death.”

For a few seconds, we all stared at him silently. McMurtry smiled. “I'm sorry, but I just had to ask. I've always been curious about you, Mr. Stark. Especially since you started to produce clean energy. And then I got this opportunity to talk to you...” He shrugged. “Are you trying to make amends for all the lives your weapons have taken? You must be responsible for the deaths of thousands of people.”

When I heard this, I flinched. Luckily, no one paid attention to me. I would have loved to reach out and take Tony's hand, but this wasn't possible now. Instead, I glanced at him and saw that his face was a blank mask. My heart started to beat faster and I felt afraid. What were the words of this man doing to him?

“I think that were enough questions for one day.” Obadiah said loudly and stood up. “I think it's time for you to leave. After all, you have to write an article, Mr. McMurtry.”

“True words.” McMurtry said and stood up slowly. However, his eyes never left Tony. Then he glanced at me before he turned around and followed Obadiah to the door.

“If your last questions appear in that article, it will never be published.” I heard Obadiah whisper.

“I know. That's why I asked them after the interview. As I said, I'm curious.” McMurtry said and then I couldn't hear their conversation any longer since Obadiah closed the door behind them.

I stood up immediately and walked towards Tony. He was still staring at the door darkly.

“Tony?” I asked hesitantly and knelt down next to his chair. “Are you alright?”

For a few seconds, I thought that he didn't hear me. But then he turned his head to me and nodded. “Everything's fine.” He muttered and it wasn't very convincing.

“No, it's not.” I replied softly and reached out to touch his hands. Luckily, he didn't pull back. “Don't listen to him, please. It's not true.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked slowly and I could hear the anger in his voice. “That I'm a murderer?” He laughed dryly. “That's true, Pep. And it still haunts me in my sleep, even after all those years.”

I already opened my mouth to say something, but he was faster. “It's all true. I've got everything just because of my father. And I can't stand it! He's still controlling my life, even after all those years!” When he released his hands from my grip, he did it really carefully. But that was the last slow movement he made.

Tony jumped to his feet abruptly and I couldn't stop myself from flinching at this sudden movement. “I just can't get rid of him!” He shouted and began to walk around. “I'll never have peace! I tried so hard to ignore all this, but it always comes back!” He kept shouting angrily and I could just stare at him silently. I'd never seen him this angry.

When I couldn't stand seeing him like this any longer, I stood up and blocked his way. “Stop this!” I said quietly, but determined. “Tony, you have to calm down. You're wrong about all this. Everything you are and did, it's all from your own work. And not your father. You've made yourself famous because you're just brilliant.” For a few moments, I had the feeling that he was really listening to me.

But then his expression darkened again and he shook his head. “I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for some time.” Then he turned around and stormed out of the office, leaving me alone.

For a few moments I considered following him, but I knew it would be of no use. So I sat down and waited for Obadiah to return. Hopefully, he had a plan now.

* * *

It turned out that Obadiah didn't have a plan. He was also at a loss what to do. So we did the only thing we could in this moment. We continued to work, even if it was hard to concentrate. I considered calling Tony a few times, but Obadiah said that it wouldn't be a good idea. Most probably, he wouldn't answer the call anyway.

In the afternoon, my phone rang. I took it immediately, thinking that maybe Tony was calling. However, another name appeared on the screen. I answered the call.

“ _Pepper, what happened?_ ” Rhodey's voice sounded worried. “ _Tony called me and asked if we want to go out this evening. He said something about problems at work and that he just needs to forget everything for a while._ ”

At this, my heart seemed to stop beating. Forget everything for a while? But didn't Tony promise me to stop drinking? In short words, I told Rhodey about the interview and what happened after that.

He was silent for some time. “ _I'll talk to him. Everything will be alright, Pepper._ ”

Just that I knew it wouldn't. Images from the last time someone had mentioned his father and the weapons flashed through my mind. “Where are you going?” I asked. “Maybe I can talk to him.”

“ _Do you think that this is a good idea?_ ” I could hear the doubts in Rhodey's voice.

“He'll talk to me, I know he will.” Why did it sound like I didn't just want to convince Rhodey but also myself?

Rhodey named the place they wanted to go. It was the same bar like last time. I started to feel sick at this.

When I arrived at the bar in the evening, I had to shiver despite of the warm weather. The entire day, I've been thinking about the interview this morning. After my conversation with Rhodey, I'd tried to call Tony. However, he didn't answer my calls and ignored my texts. Even JARVIS told me that Tony was busy at the moment. I also considered driving to his house in Malibu, but I didn't even know it Tony was there. Happy was still in LA, Tony had ordered him to drive me home after work. So he also didn't know where Tony was.

Breathing in deeply, I walked towards the bar and opened the door. Inside, it was already crowded. The air was hot and it smelled of alcohol. The music was really loud and I could see many people on the dancefloor. Also a group of women, maybe a hen party? They already seemed pretty drunk. Just like everyone else in here.

Suddenly, it felt like a really bad idea to try to talk to Tony here. Why didn't I tell Happy to drive me to Malibu after work?

Finally, I stopped Rhodey at the bar. He hadn't seen me yet, his eyes were fixed on something at the other end of the room. And when I followed his gaze, I froze.

All at once, my whole world seemed to be crashing down.

There was Tony. And he was kissing a woman who had her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Just in this moment, they let go of each other and Tony looked around. His gaze landed directly on me. And then I noticed that Rhodey had turned to me as well.

Without hesitation, I turned around and ran. I just had to get away from here as fast as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

Later, I couldn't explain anymore how I was able to get my things out of my flat and leave before the others arrived there to look for me. At that time, I was most probably already at the airport and booked the first flight to Atlanta. Of course it would be easy for Tony to find out where I was going, but in this moment I didn't care. I just had to get away from there.

The image of Tony kissing that woman wouldn't leave my mind. However, it wasn't the worst image. The way he'd looked at me, with so much shock on his face, disturbed me the most. He'd been obviously surprised to see me. But why? Didn't he know that I'd be following him? He couldn't have expected me just to stay home and wait for him, not after everything that happened. And then Rhodey's expression...

I'd _seen_ Tony kissing that woman. But why did it feel like leaving just now was a big mistake? A small voice in my head kept telling me that I should talk to Tony, listen to his version of things before making any choices. However, the kiss came to my mind again and I just couldn't go back.

Surprisingly, the tears wouldn't come. Instead, I only felt numb. I tried not to think of anything, but it didn't really work. And when I got in the plane which left only thirty minutes after my arrival at the airport, my heart got even heavier. Nevertheless, there were still no tears.

I wasn't even sure why I was going back to Griffin now. It wasn't my home anymore. But I didn't know where else I could go now that my whole world was breaking down. My best friend was in Griffin and right now I needed to see someone who wouldn't ask any questions. When something bad happened, Daisy was able to suppress her curiosity. At least for some time. Would I tell her what really happened? Probably not. Maybe not ever.

But who else could I talk to? Rhodey came to my mind, but he was Tony's best friend, not mine. And everyone else I knew in LA was also connected to Tony. I didn't have the time to find my own friends there yet. And to be honest, I didn't even try. Because I liked how things were. Had it been stupid just to live in Tony's world without trying to build my own?

Luckily, I'd thought of calling Daisy before I got in the plane. When I arrived in Atlanta hours later, she was already waiting for me at the airport, looking incredibly worried. Apparently, I was looking really sad. Instead of asking any questions, she just hugged me tightly and led me to her car. On our way, I wondered how long it would take for Tony to follow me. If he even wanted that. After all, he had other company now. Or didn't he?

“You look so tired V, what happened?” Daisy asked when we were in the car and on our way to Griffin. Until now, I didn't really look at her. When I did, I noticed that she also had dark rings under her eyes. Which wasn't a surprise since I'd called her in the middle of the night and the drive to Atlanta also took some time. A look at the clock told me that it wasn't even six in the morning yet.

“Oh Daisy, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about you too! Did you even sleep at all?” I said instead answering her question.

“Don't change the subject, V!” Daisy muttered darkly and rolled her eyes. “This isn't about me. You called me and asked me to meet you at the airport without explaining anything! You sounded so upset. Now tell me what happened!”

I sighed, knowing that there was no way around this conversation. “I had an argument with someone.”

“An argument?” Daisy didn't sound convinced. “To me it seems like there's more to it. So who hurt you?”

“No one.” I said immediately, not ready to talk about it yet.

“Virginia...” Daisy began again, more hesitant this time. It bothered me that she used my real name. In the past weeks, I've always been Pepper. But on the other hand, this made me think of Tony again...

“I was with someone. And I thought that he loved me too. But in the end I was wrong.” I muttered, not wanting to tell her who the man was.

“What happened?”

“I saw him kissing someone else.” It hurt to say those words.

“Oh no. Intentionally?” Now she sounded like she regretted even asking me.

“Of course.” I replied without hesitation, not sure why she asked this question.

“I mean, did you see it happening? Him leaning in?”

“I walked in and he was kissing someone else.” Did she really want me to go through this again? In the past hours, I've tried to forget that moment so hard.

“So you didn't see who started the kiss.”

“Daisy, what are you talking about?” My voice sounded sharper than intended.

“Nothing.” It was an obvious lie.

“I don't believe you.” I threw in.

“I just don't understand this. In the past weeks, you sounded so happy. And now this. Isn't it strange?” Suddenly, she sounded insecure.

“No. Not with him.”

“You won't tell me who he is?” She asked curiously.

“No.” I muttered darkly.

“V...”

“Just drop it, Daisy.” I said weakly. It angered me that I sounded so sad again.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence. I thought of our conversation again. Did Daisy want to tell me that I was wrong thinking that Tony betrayed me? But I _saw_ him kissing her. Right in front of me. He _cheated_ on me. Just like Ben did. However, Tony didn't even try to hide it.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something else, but Tony's face wouldn't stop appearing in my mind. The way he smiled at me, his wonderful, charming smile. His laugh. Even his self-obsessed comments. The feeling of his lips against mine, his hands on my skin...

And in the end, his expression when he saw me in that bar. His wide eyes together with the slightly parted lips. Nearly as if he was about to say my name. And there had been shock in his eyes. And something else I couldn't quite place. Maybe fear that he'd been caught? But why should he see it like this? I was the one who should be scared now. Because I was going to lose my job. Even if Tony wouldn't make me quit, I couldn't stand seeing him every day anymore.

How could I go on now? Could I even talk to him again?

I glanced at my phone and saw that there were ten missed calls. Most of them from Tony, but Rhodey's number was also there. Why did he want to talk to me? Tony had also left a few messages, but I didn't want to listen to them. Probably not ever. I put the phone in the pocket of my jacket again and leaned back in my seat.

We would arrive in Griffin soon. There, I would stay with Daisy and Irina. And then? I didn't know. I wasn't going to meet my parents or anyone else. In fact, I hoped that no one would get to know that I was in Griffin at all. I wanted to see Mr. Meyers again, but it would be too dangerous. He talked to many people and he might mention my name. I really wasn't in the mood to see many people now. Not after what happened. A few months ago, the entire city had talked about me because Ben cheated. I didn't need a repetition of that.

Would Tony come to Griffin to look for me? I wasn't so sure about that. After all, he had someone else now. I forced myself not to think about the possibility that all this might be a big misunderstanding. Tony wouldn't even let it get this far. And he'd let that woman kiss him.

“V? We're there.” Daisy's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

I looked around in surprise. Apparently, I'd spent the rest of the drive in silence, thinking about everything. Now the car was parked in front of Daisy's and Irina's flat. Daisy was looking at me with insecurity on her face. “Do you want to go inside?”

I nodded and suddenly, I felt really tired. “I think I need to sleep.”

Daisy didn't disagree. She grabbed my small back from the back seat and led me to the door. Inside, it was still dark, but Irina was sitting in the kitchen. Without saying anything, she just stood up and hugged me tightly.

And suddenly, the tears started to fall.

* * *

Unfortunately, Daisy and Irina had to work. Which meant that I was alone when I woke up again hours later. First, I didn't know where I was or what happened. But then the events came crashing down on me again. The interview. The question at the end. Tony's reaction to it together with what I'd seen in that bar. My departure and how I'd cried in Irina's arms this morning before she and Daisy told me to go to sleep in the guest room.

Wait, just this morning? A look at the clock told me that it was two in the afternoon. So yes, this morning. The interview had been yesterday. It was strange how many things changed in one day.

I stood up slowly and realized that I felt really stiff. Daisy had left me a note, telling me that they both had to work. I should make myself comfortable. Which I did. First, I went to the bathroom and had a long, hot shower. And then I looked for something to eat.

An hour after I woke up, I was sitting on the couch and tried to ignore my phone which had just rung again. I didn't even look at it. I knew that it was Tony.

All my thoughts were about him. I tried to stop them, but it just didn't work. I still didn't know what I should do now.

The sound of the doorbell was a welcome distraction, even if I didn't know who'd be visiting Daisy and Irina now. I looked in the mirror and sighed. My hair was a mess, I still had dark circles under my eyes and they were still red from crying. Next to that, I was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt. At least my clothes were alright.

I forced a smile on my lips and opened the door of the flat. Just to freeze and stare at the person in front of me.

“Virginia, it's good to see you.” Ben said and smiled shyly. He was leaning on the wall next to the door and had his arms crossed in front of his chest – something he used to do when he was nervous. There was a small smile on his lips, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Also a sign for nervousness.

I kept staring at him. From the last time I'd seen him months ago, he didn't change at all. He still liked to let his blond hair fall into his piercing blue eyes, even if it bothered him sometimes. The beard I'd hated so much on him was still there and I still thought that it made him look kind of shady. And he kept wearing those horrible shirts with the checked pattern. Next to the leather jacket he loved so much.

“Surprised to see me?” He asked when he realized that I wasn't going to speak.

“What are you doing here?” I asked when I was able to move again. I took a step back instinctively. Unfortunately, this made him come closer and the possibility to slam the door right into his face vanished.

“I wanted to see you.” Ben said simply and took another step towards me. He smiled charmingly. When he looked at me like that, I couldn't understand how I could ever think that he was beautiful. Or that his smile was sweet.

“How did you even know that I'm here?” I raised my eyebrows. No one except for Daisy and Irina knew that I was in Griffin. But would they tell Ben of all people that I was here?

“I ran into Daisy this morning. She was looking so tired and she might have mentioned your name.” Ben explained and frowned. “Don't blame her for this, I think she didn't want to mention you. It just slipped.”

“And you just thought that coming here is a good idea?”

“V, can you please stop asking questions?” He looked at me helplessly. “I'm so happy to see you again. I've missed you so much. And you let it sound like seeing me is the worst thing that could happen.”

He was nearly right. “I thought that I made it very clear that I never want to talk to you again.” I said slowly, remembering our last conversation very well. When he'd admitted that he'd cheated on me.

“I made a mistake.” Suddenly, he looked sad. “Cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life. I regretted it immediately. And then you left and no one knew where to find you...”

“If you think that it was a mistake, you should have considered this _before_ doing it, Ben. You really hurt me.” I crossed my arms. “So what do you want?” I knew that I was being impolite, but in this moment, I didn't care.

He sighed. “When Daisy told me that you're here, I just had to see you. And since she and Irina are still at work, I knew that you must be here alone. I needed to see you. You look terrible, V. What happened?” The concern in his voice sounded real, but I wouldn't let him fool me. Not again.

“That's none of your business.”

“Then tell me where you were those past months. Even your parents wouldn't tell me.”

“Also not your concern.” I shot back immediately.

“Why are you so angry?” He asked, sounding helpless.

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. “You know that very well, so I won't mention it again.” I hoped that he would leave soon. First Tony and now this. How could anyone have so much bad luck?

“I really want to apologize. I never wanted to hurt you.” He reached out with his hand towards me and I took another step back.

“But you did.”

“I want to make it up to you.”

I raised my eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

“I miss spending time with you, V.” It was still strange that he sounded this desperate. Normally, he was a rather confident person.

“I don't like being called like that anymore.” I muttered darkly and now he looked at me questioningly.

“I always thought you liked that nickname.” It was true, I liked it before I came to LA. Because it was better than Virginia. But now it just seemed wrong.

“Things change.”

He looked at me silently for a few moments. “Something's different about you.”

“That's how things are. People change with time.” I said simply and when he frowned, I couldn't hold back a sigh anymore.

“You haven't been gone for that long.” Ben said thoughtfully. “Did you meet someone?”

“None of your -” I started, but he interrupted me.

“Business, I know.” He smiled slightly. “Don't you see that I'm worried? You might have not looked into the mirror, but you look horrible.”

“I'm fine.” I emphasized.

“You don't look like it. And you also don't sound fine.”

“Maybe because you're here?” I asked.

“It's not that. I know how you are when you're annoyed. But you're so sad, V.” When he said my nickname again, he smiled apologetically.

“I can deal with it on my own, thank you for offering your help.” Slowly, this was getting really exhausting. Suddenly, I wished that my phone would ring again. This would give me a reason to throw him out of this flat.

“I've been trying to find you in the past months.” He said suddenly.

“I know. Daisy told me. And even my mother mentioned you.” I told him.

“You were really hard to find. I want you to give me another chance, V. I could make you happy this time, I'm sure of it.” So here it was. The reason why I didn't want to meet him ever again. I already knew that I would never give him another chance. Not after what happened.

“Well, bad luck then. You won't get another chance.” At my words, the smile on his lips vanished.

He took another step towards me and touched my wrist carefully. I suppressed the urge to flinch away from his touch. “We were so good together. In all those years, we were so happy. And we could be happy again, I know it.” Just that I would never trust him again.

“You had your chance and you wasted it.” I said and withdrew my arm from his touch. “Do you really think that I could trust you again?”

“I know that it would take time. But we could get back to normal.” Back to normal. He wanted everything to be like it was. An unhappy, boring life.

“We can't go back. And honestly, I wouldn't want it.” I replied calmly. “Ever since I left Griffin, I've discovered that I want more in my life than being in a small town.”

“So you really went to a big city?” He asked and when I nodded silently, he smiled slightly. However, it looked unhappy. “That's cool. And I'm sure we could get better than before. I can make you happy, V.”

“No, you can't.” I muttered and slowly, his expression turned angry. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud sound.

My phone was ringing.

I used this opportunity and took another step back. “I have to answer this.” And then I ran to the couch where my phone was still lying. I answered the call without looking at the display.

“Pepper Potts.” I said and on the other end of the room, Ben frowned at this.

“ _Pepper, finally you answer! Are you alright?_ ” It was Rhodey and he sounded really worried. Like a real friend. Not fake-worried like Ben, who most probably just wanted to get me into his bed again.

“Yes, I'm fine Rhodey.” I tried to talk quietly, but of course Ben moved closer so that he could hear my words. I turned away from him.

“ _You left so suddenly. And I know what you've seen, but it's not like you think._ ” Rhodey was talking fast now, as if he was afraid that I might just end the call again. “ _We ran after you and tried to find you, but you were already gone when we arrived at your flat. Only later Tony found out that you booked a flight to Atlanta. I hope you arrived safely in your home town?_ ”

“Wait, Rhodey. You said 'we'?” I asked, ignoring his last question. _We ran after you_. Did this mean that Tony also tried to follow me?

“ _Tony was devastated when you left._ ” Rhodey explained, now sounding sad. “ _It's a big misunderstanding, Pepper. He wanted to explain everything, but you ran away so fast._ ”

“He kissed her.” I muttered and on the other end of the line, I could hear Rhodey's sigh.

“ _No, he really didn't. I_ saw _it, Pepper. You have to believe me. Tony didn't kiss her. She just threw herself at him. He didn't have time to react. And then you already walked into that bar. He was waiting for you. That day really screwed him up again._ ”

I didn't react to this and tried to understand what Rhodey just told me. Tony didn't kiss that woman? That would explain the shock on his face, but...

“ _Pepper, you still with me?_ ” Rhodey's voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

“Yes.” I muttered, still trying to process the news.

“ _He would never cheat on you. He loves you. I've never seen him like when he's with you. Don't shut him out._ ”

“He's coming, isn't he?” I asked, knowing that there must be a reason why Rhodey was calling instead of Tony.

“ _Please talk to him, Pepper. He's nearly sick of worry for you. And seeing Tony this sad is kind of scary._ ” At the last words, I couldn't stop myself from chuckling. Then I felt something wet on my cheeks and realized that I was crying. Luckily, I'd turned away from Ben.

“I don't know what to do, Rhodey.” I admitted.

“ _I think you know that pretty well. Just let him explain everything._ ”

“I will.” I whispered and swallowed. To my surprise, I believed Rhodey. He would never lie to me, not even when Tony would try to force him to do so. Their friendship didn't work that way. And he was a very honest person in general.

“ _Thanks for listening to me, Pepper._ ” Rhodey sounded relieved and I smiled weakly, even if he couldn't see it.

“Thanks for calling.”

“ _Let me know when you figured everything out. Now I've got to go. Work is calling._ ”

“Bye, Rhodey.” I muttered. He also said goodbye one last time before he ended the call.

Then silence filled the room and I breathed in deeply to remain calm. I couldn't cry, not now. I wiped away the tears with my hands.

“Pepper Potts?” Another voice asked and I turned around reluctantly. Ben was standing in the middle of the room and looked at me with a strange expression on his face. His arms were crossed. “What kind of name is that?”

“My name.” I said and breathed in deeply. “And no, you can't ask questions about the things you've heard right now. It would be better if you leave.”

He stared at me for a long time. He seemed to find what he'd been looking for since his shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.” And without another word, he turned around and walked out of the apartment.

I waited a few more minutes until I was sure that he was gone. Then I grabbed my phone, put on shoes and left the flat. I had to get out of here and find a place where I could think in peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Tony

“ _I have one more question, if that's alright. Just out of personal interest, it won't appear in any article I write.” McMurtry said suddenly and I exchanged a look with Obi. I could see the tension in his shoulders and felt uncomfortable myself. However, it would be impolite to say no now._

“ _Of course.” I replied and hoped that it sounded calm. A glance at Pepper told me that I failed._

“ _I'm sure you know that I knew your father.” McMurtry started and I already knew what he wanted to say now. Was it too late to throw him out now?_

“ _Yes, I do.” I tried to stay calm, but couldn't stop the frown that appeared on my face. “And what do you want to ask? Everything about him is long in the past.” And I never wanted to hear of it again._

“ _That's what you tell everyone.” McMurtry agreed. “But I've been wondering if this is really true. Of course you've stopped producing weapons and have changed the entire structure of the company. You've turned Howard's dream upside down by doing this, I have to add. But don't you still feel like you stand in his shadow, Mr. Stark? After all, he made you famous. And not yourself. You got the company after his death.”_

_At his words, I began to feel sick. Now I_ knew _that I should have thrown him out right after the interview. Did I feel like I was standing in the shadow of my father? I did for years after I got the company. But ever since I started to do clean energy, things had changed. I did what_ I _wanted and no one could tell me what to do anymore. I still hated it when my father was mentioned, but next to that, I never thought of him._

_For a few seconds, we all stared at him silently. McMurtry smiled. “I'm sorry, but I just had to ask. I've always been curious about you, Mr. Stark. Especially since you started to produce clean energy. And then I got this opportunity to talk to you...” He shrugged. “Are you trying to make amends for all the lives your weapons have taken? You must be responsible for the deaths of thousands of people.”_

_I stared at McMurtry. Why didn't I also expect him to mention the weapons? Every conversation about my father also turned to this. Stark Industries, the biggest and best producer of weapons. Responsible for the deaths of thousands of people. Something no one could ever forget. Something_ I _couldn't forget. Even now, years later, the lives I've taken were still haunting me in my sleep. I didn't kill them personally, of course. But my weapons did, the things I built. The things I've been proud of. That wasn't much better than killing someone by yourself. I made so much violence possible. Now I really started to feel sick._

“ _I think that were enough questions for one day.” Obadiah said loudly and stood up. I barely noticed his voice. The guilt I've been trying to suppress for years came crashing down on me again. Just like last time, right after the presentation of the new reactor... “I think it's time for you to leave. After all, you have to write an article, Mr. McMurtry.”_

“ _True words.” McMurtry said and stood up slowly. He was still looking at me, I knew that. But I ignored it. I also didn't say anything again. I could also feel Pepper's worried look on me._

“ _If your last questions appear in that article, it will never be published.” I heard Obadiah whisper when they started to walk towards the door._

“ _I know. That's why I asked them after the interview. As I said, I'm curious.” McMurtry said and then I couldn't hear their conversation any longer since Obadiah closed the door behind them._

_When the door closed behind them, I kept staring at it darkly. I could hear Pepper standing up and then she was kneeling down next to me, but I didn't turn to her. I was afraid of what she might see in my eyes if I looked at her now. What must she think of me now? She knew about the weapons, but maybe now she'd realize that I was a murderer? And then she'd leave me..._

“ _Tony?” Her hesitant voice interrupted my thoughts. “Are you alright?”_

_I took another deep breath before I turned to her and nodded. “Everything's fine.” I muttered weakly and knew that she wouldn't be convinced._

“ _No, it's not.” She replied and her voice was incredible soft. She reached out hesitantly to touch my hands, nearly as if she was afraid of me. No surprise that she'd hesitate now, not after what she just heard. “Don't listen to him, please. It's not true.”_

“ _What do you mean?” I asked slowly, still trying to control my anger. But at the same time, I was surprised. She didn't believe the things he said? Actually, I wanted to end this conversation right before it started, but now I needed to know her thoughts. “That I'm a murderer?” I laughed dryly. “That's true, Pep. And it still haunts me in my sleep, even after all those years.”_

_She opened her mouth to say something, but I was faster. “It's all true. I've got everything just because of my father. And I can't stand it! He's still controlling my life, even after all those years!” I removed my hands from hers carefully, afraid that she might flinch away or that I could hurt her._

_Then I jumped to my feet abruptly and she flinched at this sudden movement. I started to feel guilty immediately because I didn't want to scare her, but I was still so angry. Why did all those things have to come back? Why couldn't I live my life in peace without the ghosts of the past haunting me? “I just can't get rid of him!” I shouted and began to walk around. Pepper was watching me silently. “I'll never have peace! I tried so hard to ignore all this, but it always comes back!” I kept shouting, not caring if anyone else heard me in this moment. I just couldn't stand all this. The guilt. The fear of going to sleep because of the nightmares. Ever since I was with Pepper, I could sleep peacefully. But I just knew that they would come back now. The fear that the person I loved most might hate me now._

_Suddenly, Pepper was standing right in front of me, preventing me from walking through the room any longer. “Stop this!” She said quietly, but I could hear the determination in her voice. “Tony, you have to calm down. You're wrong about all this. Everything you are and did, it's all from your own work. And not your father. You've made yourself famous because you're just brilliant.” Could she really mean those words or did she just want me to stop shouting? I could see the honesty in her eyes, but how long would she believe this? That I was a good person?_

_I shook my head. “I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for some time.” I couldn't stand hearing more questions about this now. Or seeing her face when she finally realized that she'd chosen the wrong man. I resisted the urge to hide my face in her neck and ran out of the office, not looking back once._

* * *

Luckily, I'd taken my own car to go to work. A long drive with Happy would have driven me crazy now. It was true, I really needed to be alone. And I had to forget everything about this interview. I was probably driving too fast and the music in the car was too loud, but I didn't care. It helped me to keep the dark thoughts away.

However, it didn't work completely. I kept thinking about my dad and the weapons. All the pain I've caused others. And of course there was Pepper's expression right before I left the office. She'd tried to calm me down, but I'd just pushed her away. Afraid of her reaction if I was being completely honest with her.

I knew that I would have to tell her the whole story one day. How easy it had been at first. I was brilliant and producing new weapons was an easy task for me. I was even better than my father. The weapons were more effective and we could get even more money with them. Everyone wanted the things I built. Everything was fine in my life. I was rich, brilliant and happy. Or at least that's what I thought.

Because slowly, something was building up inside me. And those were doubts. I didn't recognize them at first, but then the guilt came when I heard of wars and conflicts where my weapons were involved. For the first time, I felt responsible for all those deaths. With every new article in the papers or report I saw, the guilt was getting stronger. What made it even worse was my popularity. Of course many people hated me for producing weapons, but there were also many people who liked me. I was a popular murderer. Even if I was feeling worse with every passing day, everything else in my life seemed to be fine.

Until, one day, I couldn't stand it anymore. I broke down.

First, it had been a normal day. I'd been in my lab, working on a new missile. The speakers had played AC/DC, as usual. I was just thinking of a way to make the missile even faster when something inside of me broke. The screwdriver landed on the floor, but I could barely hear the sound above the music.

Then I sank to my knees and just like this, I couldn't continue working. In the past months, reporters had sent me photographs. Lots of them. Faces of people who'd died because of me. People _I_ killed. Now I saw all those faces in my mind. And the images wouldn't stop. Together with all the hateful comments I kept getting.

Later, I couldn't tell anymore how long I just sat there and cried. It was Rhodey who found me. He tried to snap me out of it, but I just couldn't react. I knew that he was there, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I just wanted all this pain to end. Did I think of ending my own life in that moment when the pain and guilt became overwhelming? Maybe. Of course I loved my life and I always _wanted_ to live, but in that moment, it seemed pointless. If I carried on, I would continue hurting others. With each day, the guilt would become stronger.

When he realized that talking to me wouldn't help, Rhodey called Obadiah. In the end, they had to get me into the shower and start the cold water to get me out of my numbness. By that time, they were both sick with worry and even considered calling an ambulance.

I didn't talk to them after this. At least not for many days. When I finally did, I could see the relief in their eyes. Of course they'd noticed how difficult everything was for me months before the breakdown. They just didn't dare to mention it, out of fear that it would cause me to freak out. The breakdown came either way, just later. And when I was alone, which was better and worse at the same time.

In those silent days, I made a decision. I talked to Obadiah and he agreed that things had to change. The next day, there was a press conference. Tony Stark wanted to stop producing weapons. Instead, Stark Industries would be changed and do clean energy from now on. The change would take place immediately.

The press was shocked, just like all our partners in the business. However, I didn't care. Obadiah dealt with all the changes in the company while I locked myself in the lab again. This time, I had a goal.

It was surprisingly easy to build the arc reactor. And I enjoyed it immensely. Only then I realized that building weapons hadn't satisfied me anymore in the past months. Now my life had a different purpose. Making the world a better place.

Of course I would still be a murderer and the guilt might never vanish completely, but I could try to make the world a better place from now on. That's the only thing I kept thinking about from that moment on.

I deleted most of the articles about my father and the weapons from the internet and hoped that no one would mention them again. After some time, the reporters really stopped asking. They'd accepted our now policy and Stark Industries became famous because of the clean energy. It seemed like the weapons were forgotten.

Only a few reporters remembered the dark past of SI and kept asking questions on several occasions. Like the man a few weeks ago. Or McMurtry. Even if I was doing fine otherwise, those questions kept causing flashbacks. The guilt would return with full force and I would nearly lose my mind. Normally, only two things helped. Alcohol and women. The things that helped me forget everything most of the time.

However, the last time I tried alcohol, it nearly ended in disaster. Because of Pepper.

Pepper, of whom I'd run away just now.

This thought took me back to reality.

I realized that I'd nearly reached Malibu. But what would I do then? Lock myself in the lab and keep working on something new to forget everything? That would work for a while, but not that long. I'd tried it a few times and it always ended in another breakdown. Not as bad as the first one years ago, but it wasn't nice either way.

Right now, I missed Pepper like crazy and regretted leaving her. Was I ready to tell her the truth about my past? Maybe it was time to do so. Especially since I didn't want to lose her. And she would leave if I wasn't honest. I knew that I couldn't keep going like this forever.

“JARVIS, call Rhodey.” I needed to talk to my best friend. However, I couldn't do it on the phone.

“ _Hey Tony, what's up?_ ” Rhodey answered the call after the second ring.

“Will you be busy this evening?” I asked shortly, hoping that he wouldn't notice my bad mood.

“ _What happened?_ ” Now his voice sounded alarmed. Of course he'd noticed it immediately.

“Nothing.” I lied automatically and cursed inwardly. That's not how I wanted to do this. “Well, or yes, something happened. I just don't want to talk about it right now.”

“ _Is everything fine with Pepper?_ ” Now he sounded rather worried.

“Yes, she's fine. We're fine.” At least that's what I hoped.

“ _So what's this about?_ ” He was silent for a few moments. “ _Or did that interview go wrong? You told me about it a few days ago. With this reporter from one of the big papers._ ” Sometimes, I hated that he would remember almost everything I told him.

“I just need to talk to someone. And maybe I need to forget everything for a while.” Could I really start drinking again? I doubted it. After all, Pepper's reaction the last time also wouldn't leave my mind. She would leave me again if I kept drinking, I knew that. I didn't know the reason why she hated it so much, but I made a mental note to find out.

“ _Tony, are you sure?_ ” I could hear his doubts about all this.

“Of course. It will be fun. Same place as last time? Then I'll see you at eight. I need to go, bye Rhodey.” Before he could reply, I ended the call.

During our conversation, I'd arrived at home. I nearly ran to the lab.

* * *

“So what's this all about?” Rhodey raised his eyebrows. “What happened?”

I crossed my arms. “Somehow, I have the feeling that you already know the answer to that question. Did you talk to Pepper?” When I said her name, my heart started to beat faster. It always did, but this time I was rather nervous. Maybe she'd already told Rhodey that she didn't want all this anymore?

“I did. And you really shouldn't listen to that man. He knows nothing about you.” He sounded serious now. “Pepper was really hurt when you just ran away.”

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. “I know. I just couldn't stay there, Rhodey.” I wanted to continue talking, but at the other end of the bar, a group of women started to scream because of something. We both glanced at them and noticed that they were heading towards the dancefloor. One of them even asked if the music could be even louder than it already was. Suddenly, I regretted coming here this evening. It was far too crowded and I could only see drunk people. Like really drunk.

“You should talk to her. Tell her everything. I think it would make everything easier for both of you.” He narrowed his eyes when I didn't answer immediately. “What's wrong?”

I sighed. “I'm afraid of her reaction.” I admitted. “You know what I've done in the past.”

“ _You_ didn't do anything.” Rhodey corrected me firmly. We had this discussion far too often in the past years. Well, or we didn't have it anymore. The last years, I'd refused to talk about this at all. I'd preferred drinking too much to avoid that subject. So I wasn't surprised to see astonishment on Rhodey's face.

“I made it possible.” I muttered. “Doesn't make me much better than the people who did it in the end.”

“How many times did I tell you that you're wrong about this?” He asked calmly.

“Dozens of times.”

“And I will gladly repeat it. You're _not_ a bad person, Tony. And you're not a murderer, even if you might feel like it. Which is completely stupid, I have to add. You're the best man I know.” At the last words, he smiled slightly.

“I'm not sure, Rhodey.”

“I bet Pepper will agree with me.” He added.

“And if she doesn't?” I hated that I sounded this desperate now. “I don't know what I should do without her.”

“Then talk to her. It will make everything better.” He sounded so convinced about this.

I narrowed my eyes. “There's something else you didn't tell me.”

He tried to look innocent now. “I don't know what you mean.”

“You told her we'd be here now, didn't you?”

The short flicker of his smile gave him away. I groaned. “Really, Rhodey? Why did you do that?”

“She insisted on it. She really wants to talk to you, Tony. She's worried.”

I closed my eyes for a few moments. “Alright.” I muttered in the end. When she was already on her way, I couldn't change it anyway. “I'll get us something to drink.” I stood up from our small table and moved through the room. On my way, one of the women tried to flirt with me, but I just ignored her. Even if I wouldn't have been in such a bad mood, I would have ignored her. There was only one woman for me.

When she wouldn't stop harassing me, I turned around and sighed. I hoped that my bored expression was enough to make her go away again. Apparently, it wasn't. As soon as I turned to her, she pushed me against the next table with so much force that I nearly stumbled. Damn, that woman was strong! Then she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

For a few moments, I was frozen in shock. When I'd stumbled, I'd gotten hold of her waist automatically. Now I pushed her away. When I looked up, my gaze fell on a pair of far too familiar eyes in the crowd.

Pepper was staring directly at me, her eyes wide and her face paler than I'd ever seen it. I stared back at her, but before I could move, she'd turned around and left the bar again. In this moment, my heart broke and panic coursed through my body. I knew immediately how this must have looked to her.

I pushed the woman aside and ran to the entrance door. Rhodey had also understood the scene immediately and he joined me on the street. I looked around hectically, but Pepper was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did she go?” Rhodey asked, also sounding worried now.

“I don't know!” I shouted and ran to the left, towards the beach. Rhodey followed me as fast as possible.

It took us far too long to realize that she wasn't anywhere near that bar. When we finally arrived at her flat, she was already gone. I tried to call Pepper several times, but she wouldn't answer her phone. And at some point, she just turned if off completely.

I felt sick, the whole world was turning around me and I felt like I'd get another panic attack soon. Rhodey tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't listen to him. We decided to wait in her flat, but she didn't show up. Only later I had the idea to tell JARVIS to look for her. And what he told me made me curse loudly.

“She's heading back to Griffin!” I shouted and resisted the urge to smash the object closest to me. I bet Pepper wouldn't be happy if I destroyed half her furniture while she was gone. “JARVIS, tell everyone to get the jet ready. I have to leave as soon as possible.”

“Tony...” Rhodey placed his hand on my arm, but I shook it off.

“She won't come back, Rhodey! Not after this.” I was breathing very fast now, trying to control my panic. “Her ex cheated on her. And this looked exactly the same! And she won't listen to me on the phone.”

Rhodey nodded slowly. “I'll try to talk to her. If she answers one of my calls, I'll tell her everything.”

When I hugged Rhodey tightly, he gasped in surprise. “You're the best, Rhodey. Thank you.”

“Don't thank me just now.”

“ _Sir, Mr. Hogan has arrived and is ready to take you to the airport._ ” JARVIS announced and before Rhodey could say anything else, I'd turned around and left that flat.

I just hoped that I wouldn't be too late.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

The sun was sinking slowly and bathed the lake in front of me in a soft orange light. That, together with the complete silence around me, had a calming effect. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling on my skin. It wasn't as warm as in LA, but I liked it either way.

The tree I was sitting on felt also warm. I glanced down and saw a fish swimming through the water right under the tree trunk. On my way here, I'd feared that the tree might be gone by now due to the storms in the past months, but it was still here, lying in the water and perfect to sit on.

My phone was lying close to me, but it was turned off. After I'd left the flat, I'd written a short note for Daisy and Irina, explaining where I went. I didn't want anyone to disturb me right now. I needed some time to think. I would turn on my phone again soon, after all Tony was on his way here. But it would still take him hours to arrive, so I still had time.

Was I ready to talk to him? I wasn't so sure. Of course I believed Rhodey that Tony didn't cheat on me. That wasn't the issue right now. I was rather insecure what to say.

This had been the second time someone mentioned his father and he freaked out. Slowly, I was beginning to understand this. He thought that he was a murderer for producing all those weapons. Tony would never admit it, but I bet that he felt guilty. Did he ever talk about this to anyone? Rhodey and Obadiah seemed to know. However, I wasn't sure if Tony talked to them about this or if they just made their own assumptions because of his behaviour in certain situations.

Would he talk to me? Because we needed to talk, that was obvious. Otherwise, this would always stand between us and I couldn't stand it. I hated seeing him suffer like this. He _was_ suffering. I'd seen it in his eyes. It made me feel sick to know that Tony wasn't as carefree as he always pretended to be. I would have loved to take this burden from him, but would he let me? Was it even possible?

Then there were my own fears. The fear that Tony might start drinking again. Or that he'd betray me someday.

I thought of my conversation with Ben again and the anger I'd felt returned. How could he just assume that we'd get back together? I hoped he would leave me alone from now on, but somehow, I doubted it. He was stubborn. I bet he would show up at Daisy's place again soon. He _had_ betrayed me.

Without really wanting it, I compared him to Tony. They were complete opposites. While Ben was selfish and arrogant, Tony just pretended to be. When he really cared for someone, Tony Stark was the most selfless and caring man I knew. He wouldn't cheat on me. Suddenly, I felt stupid just for assuming this. And for running away. I should have let him explain everything, but in that moment, I'd just been _afraid_. Afraid that I might get hurt again. I knew I couldn't stand it if Tony broke my heart. It would shatter me.

I looked at the water again and ran a hand through my hair. What should I do now? I knew that I couldn't stay mad at Tony for long, especially since this was a big misunderstanding. Should I ask him about everything or rather keep quiet? If I asked him about his past, there were a few things I needed to tell him about myself. Otherwise, it would be unfair. I knew he also had questions.

Then there was another important question. Could I be with him openly? I'd made the decision that we couldn't hide forever weeks ago. Nevertheless, I didn't feel ready to tell everyone about us yet. Or did I? I thought of that woman kissing Tony again. Could I prevent all this if I claimed him openly? Most probably. Did I want the world to know that he was mine?

Yes. I did.

As simple as that. I wanted everyone to know that we belonged together.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Was it really that easy? A small voice in my head told me to doubt it, but I ignored her. I wanted to be with Tony, so what was stopping us?

Maybe the big misunderstanding that was still standing between us. I glanced at my phone and considered turning it on again. Then I looked around and decided to wait some more. I wanted to enjoy this place as long as possible. Soon, I'd have to return to LA. Maybe this was the only chance I got to be here now.

For some time, I just sat there and enjoyed the silence. The sun was sinking slowly and I thought that it would get dark soon. Which meant that I've been sitting here for hours. Somehow, I didn't care.

Suddenly, I heard a sound behind me. It was the cracking of a branch. I wasn't alone anymore. Only few people knew this place, so who was here now? My first thought was that Ben decided to follow me. I turned around slowly, already preparing myself to tell him to back off.

When I saw the person standing there, I froze.

“You were right, this is a beautiful place.” Tony said thoughtfully. He was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt, his hands were buried in his pockets. His hair was a mess and even from the distance I could see the dark rings under his eyes. I'd never seen him like this. “Even more stunning than on the painting. However, you should have told me that I'd have to walk through the forest for an hour to get here. That was kind of unfair.” He smiled slightly, but it looked strained and didn't reach his eyes. Then I noticed that his whole posture looked tense.

I kept staring at him. I'd known that he'd come to Griffin, but I didn't expect him to come to this place. That he'd even find it. Then I considered this again and it didn't surprise me anymore that Tony found this place.

“What are you doing here?” Honestly, I didn't know what else to say.

His smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. “I came to apologize. I know how it must have looked to you in that bar. But it's not what you think, Pepper. I would never betray you. You have to believe me. You're the only one for me.”

I already knew that it was a misunderstanding from Rhodey, but hearing it from Tony himself was different. Only now I realized how heavily it had been weighing on me. “I know.” I replied simply and his eyes widened. “Rhodey called me and explained everything.”

“Of course he did.” Tony muttered and I thought that he relaxed a little bit. Nevertheless, he made no attempt to move. “It was all too much in that moment. First the interview and everything that came along with it, then all those dark thoughts and it was so crowded in that bar...” He ran a hand through his hair. “I regretted going there as soon as I sat down with Rhodey.”

“I'm not mad at you.” I said softly. “In fact, I have to apologize. I shouldn't have run away.”

He shook his head. “You had every right to do that.” Only his eyes showed me how much it pained him to say this.

“It was unfair either way.” I smiled when he walked towards me slowly. Not after looking at the tree trunk suspiciously, of course. He sat down and left a small distance between us.

“I've missed you.” He sounded thoughtful.

“I've been only gone for one day.” I whispered.

“One day too much. If I think about it again, even an hour without you is too long.” He smiled slightly, but it still looked strained.

“What's wrong, Tony?” I asked carefully.

He breathed in deeply. “I need to tell you something, Pepper. I should have done it weeks ago, but I just couldn't do it. I've never been able to talk about it. Not really. But yesterday, after this horrible interview, I've made a decision.” He looked at me and I could see determination in his eyes. “You deserve to know my whole story.”

I inhaled sharply and my heart was racing in my chest. He wanted to talk about his past? I'd expected anything right now, but not this. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Even if I would understand that you might never want to see me again after this...”

“Tony.” I interrupted him firmly. “Nothing you say now will change my mind about you. I love you.”

He smiled sadly. “I love you too, Pep.” He whispered, but still made no attempt to touch me. He breathed in deeply and looked at the water.

“My dad founded Stark Industries years before I was born. He was brilliant and used his knowledge to produce weapons. Don't ask me why he did it, I never understood his motives. I also didn't get a chance to ask him. Obi says it just happened, but I'm not sure it's that easy.” He shrugged. “They died in a car accident years ago. Suddenly, I was the head of SI. Before that, I'd never really cared for the company. Obadiah helped me as good as possible and soon, I discovered that I was good at building weapons. Even better than my father.” He smiled ironically. “No surprise, is it?”

I watched him carefully when he continued. I knew that it wasn't easy for him to tell me all this. “First, I was happy. I was head of the company, brilliant, we were making much money and I was famous. Well, in certain parts of society. There have always been people who hated us for what we were doing. For some time, I closed my eyes and ignored all those who criticised us for building weapons. Highly functional weapons, I have to add. Everyone wanted them. They were the best ones you could buy.”

“What changed?” I asked when he kept staring at the water silently.

“One day, I was walking through the streets and a reporter followed me. She kept asking if I knew that I was a murderer and then she showed me pictures of innocents my weapons had killed. Many pictures.” He grimaced. “I told her to go away and ignored the bad feeling this conversation awoke in me. For a few weeks, it worked. But then the letters came, together with more pictures. On press conferences, reporters started to ask if I was feeling guilty. And there were dozens of phone calls.”

When I heard this, I started to feel sick. How could the press harass him like this?

“By that time, I'd already realized that I was a murderer. I killed all those people.”

“No, you didn't.” I threw in sternly.

“I produced the weapons. Doesn't make me better than the ones who used them.”

“ _You_ didn't kill anyone.” I took his hand and squeezed it. “You're not a bad person, Tony.”

“Rhodey and Obi also kept telling me that.”

“What made you change your mind about the weapons? How did you decide to stop?” I knew how difficult this must be for him, but I had to know the whole story. I needed to understand him.

“I broke down.” He said simply, but I could see in his eyes that it wasn't that easy. He must have noticed my scepticism since he sighed. “It's not a nice story, Pep.”

“Doesn't change the fact that I want to hear it.” I threw in.

“Why?” He was looking at me with something like wonder in his eyes.

“I want to understand you. If I know why this is so difficult for you, I might be able to help you.”

Tony reached out and touched my cheek carefully. “You're incredible.” Far too soon, he drew back again. “That day, I was in the lab. Working on a new missile. And at some point, I just couldn't do it anymore. In my mind, I saw all the pictures of the people I'd killed. The guilt came crashing down at me with full force. I sat there for hours and cried, not able to move anymore. Rhodey found me before I could do something stupid. When I didn't react, he called Obi. Lots of cold water snapped me out of my frozen state, but I was still too shaken to talk to anyone. In the days that followed, I made the decision to change my life. I knew I couldn't go on like this or it would destroy me completely. Obadiah knew this as well. He didn't argue when I told him about my plans. He even helped me with them.” He breathed in deeply. “A few days later, there was the press conference where I announced that we would stop producing weapons immediately. You know the rest of the story. I deleted nearly everything from the internet and hoped that no one would ask again. In public, I kept acting like Tony fucking Stark without a single care in the world. The facade would only break when all the bad memories came back. And then I met you.”

At the last words, his eyes were shining. I stared at him wide-eyed. It was difficult to imagine Tony having a complete breakdown. At the same time, I saw the image in my mind. Tony sitting in his lab on the floor, crying. I felt sick when I realized just how much this world had tortured this amazing man in front of me. _Rhodey found me before I could do something stupid._ I started to panic when I realized the meaning behind those words. Something stupid. Did Tony think of...?

“Pepper? Are you alright?” The worry in his voice took me back to reality.

“Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?” I asked weakly, but he narrowed his eyes and I knew that my attempt to change the subject didn't work.

“What are you thinking?”

“I've been wondering how this world could be so cruel to you.” I admitted at the urgency in his voice.

He laughed. “Only you could see it like this.” He muttered and smiled slightly. However, there was still something hesitant in his actions. “So you're not going to run away now that you know how fucked up I really am?”

I shook my head. “All those things are not your fault.” I said firmly. “And you're not a murderer, Tony. Even if you might believe that. Others used your technology to do terrible things, but _it's not your fault_.” Suddenly, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

Tony made a surprised noise, but then his arms were wrapped around my waist and he hid his face on my neck. “I don't deserve you.” He muttered. “How can you still be here?”

“You should stop seeing yourself like this. You're doing so many good things, Tony. You're helping people now. Let the other things stay in the past. And most importantly, don't feel guilty anymore. Your father started all this, not you. Even if you continued his work, you aren't responsible for the things others did with your weapons.” I was afraid that he might break down again if he didn't stop blaming himself for all this.

“It's not going to happen again, you know?” He said as if he'd been able to read my thoughts. “I didn't break down in a long time. I've got it under control.” He drew back and looked into my eyes. “ _You're_ the reason I'm fine again.”

“I hate that you've been so sad.” I admitted.

“Didn't you say that I should let those things stay in the past?” He raised his eyebrows. “Then you should to the same.”

This offer to end this conversation was tempting, but I knew that I owed him an explanation for something. “I also need to tell you something.”

“Huh?” He looked at me in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“We've both been haunted by ghosts of our past.” I said slowly.

He understood what I meant immediately. “You never told me why you hate drinking so much.”

I nodded. “It's only fair. You told me about your past. Now it's my turn.”

“You don't have to do this.” He replied.

“If I want to?” This made him fall silent. “In my youth, my father had a problem with alcohol. He drank too much and it made him aggressive. He used to hit my mother and she never defended herself. Probably because he was much stronger than her.”

Tony was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. “Did he ever hurt you?” His voice sounded harsh.

I shook my head. “No, but he was always yelling and kept throwing things around in the house. At some point, it started to affect his health and he had to stop it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have survived for a long time.” I breathed in deeply. “That's why I hate drunk people so much and never drink alcohol myself.”

This time, he was the one hugging me. “I'm so sorry, Pepper.” He whispered.

“It's alright, I can live with it. But now you know why I reacted so strongly the first time I saw you drunk.” Somehow, I didn't feel uncomfortable to tell him this. That was a surprise because I'd never told anyone about it. Not even Ben and we'd been together for years.

“The first and last time.” Tony corrected me. “I couldn't do it again, knowing that it bothered you so much.”

“You don't have to stop this because of me.” I threw in.

“I want to.” He said without hesitation. “And besides, it's also bad for my health.” Suddenly, he winked at me.

Just like that, all the tension from our conversation seemed to vanish. I was still surprised and relieved that Tony told me the truth about his past. In return, I'd told him one of my darkest secrets. I just couldn't stop myself from laughing. After a few seconds, he joined me. As always, the sound of his deep laugh caused me to shiver.

I wanted nothing more than to touch him right now, but then I saw the thoughtful look on his face. “What are you thinking?” This time, I asked the question.

“I'm happy that we're here together.” It wasn't the entire truth, but I didn't want to interrupt him. “Isn't it strange that a simple misunderstanding can lead to so much misery?”

“That and the secrets we kept.” I agreed.

“Now I don't have any secrets anymore.” I could see the honesty in his eyes.

“Me neither.”

“And we're still here.”

“We are.” I smiled.

“You didn't run away.” He noted.

I rolled my eyes. “You're not that scary, Mr. Stark.” I said as seriously as possible.

“You neither, Mrs. Potts.” He replied. His expression softened. “So you'll come back to LA with me?” He still sounded insecure.

Instead of answering him, I looked at the lake. The sun would vanish behind the trees any moment. I took Tony's hand again and together, we watched the sunset. It was so different here than in LA. Just like everything felt different here.

“Pepper?” Tony's soft voice broke through the silence.

I turned to him and smiled. “I can't wait to go home with you.” I whispered. “But let's do it tomorrow. I owe Daisy an explanation for all this.”

Slowly, a wide grin appeared on his lips. “Does that mean that I'll get to meet your best friend?”

I nodded. “But don't let her scare you away. She can get pretty hectic sometimes. Especially when she's going to meet my new boyfriend.”

He stared at me in surprise. “Boyfriend?”

“Well, I prefer partner. But we won't be this narrow-minded now, will we?” I winked at him.

“I thought you wanted to wait before we tell everyone about us.” Tony was still hesitating for my sake and I loved him even more for this.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. “I can't wait to show the whole world that you're mine.” I whispered into his ear and felt him shiver.

“Please tell me that there's a hotel in your small town.” He whispered weakly.

I grinned. “There is.”

Before I could realize what was happening, Tony stood up and held out his hand to me. “Then let's go.”

I chuckled. “We still have to walk through this forest.”

Now he grimaced. “Nearly forgot about that.”

I collected my things and threw my phone into my bag. Then I took Tony's hand. Instead of walking towards the forest, he wrapped his arms around me. And then his lips were on mine. Even if our last kiss wasn't that long ago, it felt like a lifetime. This kiss was different from all the others. All the doubts and fears of the previous weeks just seemed to vanish and everything that's left was love. And desire, of course.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too.” He grinned and suddenly, we both wanted to leave this forest behind as soon as possible.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Tony

Pepper always looked so peaceful when she was asleep. There was a small smile on her lips and I wondered what she was dreaming. Maybe I should ask her later, even if I already had an idea. After all, last night had been wonderful for both of us.

I touched her arm carefully, hoping that this touch wouldn't wake her. It didn't, not even when I began to draw random patterns on her soft skin. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and pull her closer, but I resisted the urge. She needed the sleep.

I swallowed when I remembered how she'd looked the previous day when I found her in the forest. That walk through the woods had been terrible, but seeing Pepper this sad had been a thousand times worse. The dark circles under her eyes and this sad and hesitant look on her face had nearly broken my heart. It was even worse to know that _I_ did this to her. That I was responsible for her sadness.

Luckily, Rhodey had already told her everything about the events in that bar. I would have to thank him for this later. The relieve when she'd told me that she believed me was incredible. In that moment, I already wanted to kiss her. However, there had been a few things we had to talk about first.

Like my past.

I'd expected to feel afraid while telling her all those things, but I didn't. Instead, it was relief I was feeling. Because finally, Pepper knew everything about me. All those dark secrets I kept and which were eating me up from inside.

To my surprise, she didn't blame me. She didn't _hate_ me. Instead, she blamed all those reporters who harassed me for so long. Pepper was really amazing. After everything I told her, she was still convinced that I was a good person. I wasn't entirely sure about this yet, but I knew that I could believe her with time. Maybe I'd really blamed myself without reason for all this time.

Then there was something else. I'd seen the fear in Pepper's eyes when I'd mentioned my breakdown. Did I tell her too much with mentioning my thoughts to end everything? However, it was the right thing to tell her this. She deserved to know every part of me. I knew that I would never have those thoughts again, but back then, I couldn't help it. I hoped Pepper understood that I wouldn't break down again. I didn't want her to be afraid unnecessarily.

Now I also knew the reason why Pepper hated drinking so much. And I understood her. From what she told me, her youth must have been really exhausting. I was just glad that her father never hurt her. Would I meet her parents someday? In a small town like this, the risk was pretty high...

My thoughts were interrupted when Pepper opened her eyes slowly. She blinked against the light, but when she saw me, a grin appeared on her lips. “Good morning.” She whispered, amazement obvious in her voice.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked and smiled.

She nodded. “First, I thought last night was a dream. Seems like I've been wrong.”

I chuckled. “You seem to have interesting dreams then, considering everything we've done last night.”

Pepper hit my arm playfully. “Of course I do.” Then she also winked at me and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. She gasped in surprise, but then she kissed me eagerly. Hands began to wander over bare skin and soon, we were both breathing heavily again. I knew that I would never get enough of this woman.

“I love you.” She whispered when we finally let go of each other again.

“I love you too, Pep.” I whispered and placed another kiss on her lips, soft this time.

She looked at the clock on the wall. “Maybe we should get up. How does a shower sound to you? And then breakfast. I'm starving.”

“Sounds great.” I agreed immediately. “But you have to think of one thing. When we get into the shower together, I won't be able to keep my hands to myself.”

She smiled widely. “Then let's go.”

An hour later, we just finished breakfast. I had checked my messages and written Rhodey a short text, telling him that everything was fine and asking if we wanted to meet once we were back in LA. The answer only took five minutes and he agreed to meet immediately.

“Oh no.” Pepper whispered next to me. She'd also just turned her phone on.

“What's wrong?” I asked curiously. There was a sheepish look on her face.

“I forgot to tell Daisy that I wouldn't come to her flat yesterday.” Pepper muttered. She was typing on her phone furiously. “She's worried like hell. And apparently, I'll have to listen to many curses once I show up there again to get my things.”

“Rhodey also sounded upset because I didn't write him yesterday.” I explained. “Seems like we've both angered our best friends.” At this, I winked at her.

“But Daisy is not like Rhodey. She always overreacts.” Pepper grimaced. “Rhodey knows that you can deal with things yourself.”

“Most of the time.” I muttered and tried to hold back a chuckle. By now, Pepper should know that Rhodey could also be overly protective.

Her phone beeped again and Pepper sighed when she read the text. “Oh no.”

“Now you've said it twice. That's never good.” I noted with a frown. “What's up?”

“She thinks I've spent the night with Ben.” Pepper admitted after a few moments of hesitation. While saying this, she looked at me uncertainly.

I stared at her. “She thinks you've been with your _ex_?!” Why on earth would Pepper's best friend think that? From the way Pepper avoided to look into my eyes, I knew that I'd missed something. Did she meet Ben before I arrived here? And what were they talking about to make Daisy believe that Pepper would meet him?

Jealousy was running through my veins, even if I knew that it was stupid. After everything Pepper told me about her ex, I knew that she would never want to see him again. However, I couldn't help it. Only the thought that she might have talked to him made me furious. “Why would she think that?” I demanded to know.

Suddenly, Pepper took my hand and squeezed it. “It's not like you think.”

“And what do I think?” I asked and raised my eyebrows. At her touch, my anger was slowly vanishing again. Instead, it was replaced by curiosity. Pepper seemed to see this too since she relaxed slowly.

“He came to Daisy's place yesterday.” In short words, she told me about the conversation with Ben which ended with Rhodey's phone call.

“He asked if you could get back together?” Even if she'd told me everything, I still had trouble believing it.

“I'm not sure he understood that I don't want it.” She agreed and rolled her eyes. “He said he missed me.”

“He's such a fool.” I muttered. “I mean, he betrayed you. And now that things aren't so good anymore, he wants you back.” I was still angry. How dare he talk to her.

“I bet when he sees us together, he'll get the hint.” Pepper said with a slight smile on her lips.

“Oh he will.” I muttered darkly, already trying to figure out a plan. I would make sure that he understood that Pepper was mine now.

She raised her eyebrows. “What are you thinking? I know you're planning something, don't try to deny it.”

I chuckled. “You know me too well, Pep. And honestly, I didn't figure something out yet. Of course I could hack a few of his accounts, but I don't think that he'd get the hint that way.”

“He wouldn't.” She agreed and was silent for a few moments. “Maybe we should visit Daisy and see what happens. It's a small town and somehow, I have the feeling that Ben will show up again soon.”

“I can't wait to meet your friends.” I said with a grin. A look at the clock told me that it was eleven in the morning already. “And they'll be home now?”

She nodded. “It's Saturday.” Was the simple answer.

Suddenly, something else came to my mind. “I bet you would like to see Mr. Meyers before we leave again?”

When Pepper's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed, I knew that my guess had been right. I grinned. “It's fine, I'd like to meet him as well.”

“He'll get a heart attack when I show up there with Tony Stark.” She muttered, but she looked happy and her eyes were shining.

“You think that people will know me here?” I raised my eyebrows sceptically.

“Mr. Meyers sent us the paintings, remember? I bet he'll know more about SI now than most others in Griffin. And besides, you're not just famous in the big cities, Tony.”

I rolled my eyes. “If you say so.” Somehow, I hoped that people wouldn't recognize me here. I didn't want to make everything even more uncomfortable for Pepper, even if she'd decided to make our relationship public.

Of course Pepper saw my concerns. “I don't care if people see us together. I want them to know that we're together, remember?” When she kissed me after this statement, all my doubts just vanished.

* * *

Griffin was a small town and we could walk from the hotel to Daisy's flat. Even if it was Saturday, there weren't many people on the streets. First, Pepper had looked around regularly and I knew that she was nervous when we were walking hand in hand through her home town, but soon she relaxed.

It was a warm and sunny day. Not as warm as LA, but not bad as well. First, I'd cursed that I didn't bring any other clothes with me, but Pepper had assured me that I looked good in the jeans and the simple t-shirt. Of course I had spare clothes in the jet, but I didn't want to make that detour now. Next to me, Pepper looked beautiful in her jeans with the white shirt. I grinned at the thought that we looked like any other couple now. When I voiced that thought, Pepper joined my laughter.

“You're more handsome than other men anyway.” She whispered and kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes. “That statement from the mouth of the most beautiful woman on this planet.” I muttered. Then Pepper had rolled her eyes, but her eyes were shining.

I kept looking around while we made our way through the town. “It's beautiful here.” I said after a while. “Small, but really nice.”

“Not a place you would like to live in, I assume?” Pepper asked and raised her eyebrows.

“Hell, no!” I exclaimed and shook my head. “I'm not made for small towns. But that doesn't mean that I can't like it here.”

“Just that you have absolutely no privacy when you live here.” Pepper threw in. “I've lived here for many years, I know what I'm talking about.” She looked around as well. “Now that I know what it's like to be in a big city, I wouldn't move back here. Coming back for a visit is alright, but not more.”

“I'm glad that you see it like this.” I admitted. The thought that Pepper might want to go back one day was painful.

“I could never leave you.” She said softly. Then she pulled me closer and we kissed.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Daisy's flat. She was living there with her fiancé, I thought her name was Irina. Before we entered the building, Pepper grinned at me. “Let's surprise them.”

“What do you have in mind?” The mischievous look on her face excited me.

“Just stay behind me until I call you.”

I raised my eyebrows. “I can do that. Even if I don't like plans that include me staying in the background.”

She laughed. “I know.” Then she took my hand and rang the doorbell.

It only took a few seconds before there was a buzzing sound and the front door opened. “They're living on the second floor.” Pepper told me while we made our way up the stairs.

A door was opened, but Pepper looked at me warningly and I stayed out of sight.

“V, where have you been?” An angry voice asked and I knew that this must be Daisy. “We've been sick with worry! You can't just say that you'll stay with us and then vanish without a word! Something could have happened to you!”

“Daisy, I'm fine. You should know that I can take care of myself. After all, I'm living in a big city now.” Pepper tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

“But here, it's different! And I know that you wanted to go to the lake yesterday evening. Walking through the woods at night can be dangerous! You should know that, V!” Daisy used Pepper's own phrase against her. Slowly, I was beginning to understand that she wasn't as easy to deal with as Rhodey. “Why didn't you come back after that? Where did you go?”

Pepper sighed. “Ben was here yesterday. I just had to get away from here after this and I lost track of time.” She said suddenly.

Her words were followed by silence and I could imagine Daisy staring at her now. This made me grin. “Ben? What did you talk about?”

“The usual.” Pepper said simply.

“He's such an ass.” Daisy muttered, but then she gasped. “Oh no, don't tell me you were with him last night?”

“I was with someone.” Pepper said hesitantly. “But not with Ben.”

“But who...?” Daisy started and I saw this as my sign.

I stepped next to Pepper and wrapped an arm around her waist. While doing that, I smiled charmingly. “Hey, you must be Daisy. It's good to finally meet you. Pepper has told me so much about you. I'm Tony.”

I held out my hand and watched the woman in front of me closely. Daisy was small, with black hair and grey eyes. I thought that it wasn't her natural hair colour, on Pepper's photographs, her hair had been blond. She'd tied it up, but a few strands had found their way into her face and she kept pushing them away impatiently.

Her eyes were wide and she opened her mouth several times to say something, but no words would come out. Next to me, I could see Pepper grinning. In the end, Daisy just took my hand. “Good to meet you. Why don't you come in?”

While we made our way to the living room, I felt Daisy's eyes on my back. Then another door opened and Irina came into the living room. “Is V here now?” She also sounded annoyed, but when she saw us, she froze.

“Hey, Irina.” Pepper said with a smile. “I'm sorry for not showing up yesterday. But I got an unexpected visitor.” She gestured at me. “This is Tony, my boyfriend.” It was the first time Pepper used those words openly and it thrilled me to hear them.

“I'm... this is... really unexpected.” Irina agreed and shook my hand. She was the complete opposite from Daisy. Short, brown hair, green eyes and tall. She was even taller than Pepper and that meant a lot.

“I just had to see Pepper.” I explained and smiled at the two women in front of us. They were both staring at me now. “We needed to talk about a few things.”

“Tony Stark, isn't it?” Daisy asked suddenly and looked from me to Pepper and back. “Your boyfriend is _Anthony Stark_? Your boss?” I could hear the disbelief in her voice. “Why didn't you tell me, V?”

“It's a rather long story.” Pepper said slowly.

“Then it's good that we have time.” Daisy said sternly. “We have cake and tea. Or do you prefer coffee? And then we'll talk about everything.” She glared at Pepper and then she looked at me again before she walked to the kitchen, followed by her fiancé. She didn't even wait for our answer concerning tea or coffee.

“That's her boss?” We heard Irina whisper in the kitchen. “He's _hot_!”

“Yes, he is.” Daisy agreed, but she still didn't sound happy. “I bet they've been together for weeks now and she didn't tell me! And it's never good to sleep with your boss. He looks like every woman on this planet would like to spread her legs for him.”

“I can't blame them.” Was Irina's only comment. “He's so handsome. V is so lucky.”

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing.” Pepper whispered and closed her eyes. “I'm sorry, Tony.”

I chuckled and pulled her towards the couch. “It's fine. They're protective of you.” Somehow, it was amusing to hear that little conversation in the kitchen. Even if I felt a little uncomfortable when all the women were mentioned. I was used to people reacting this way towards me, but this were Pepper's best friends! And they were engaged.

After five minutes, they returned to us. Apparently, Daisy had calmed down again since she was smiling sheepishly now. “I think I have to apologize. I kind of overreacted.” She blushed when I smiled at her. “I was so worried for V and then she showed up with you and you're her boss...”

“It's fine.” I said simply. “Pepper told me that you can be overprotective.”

They both frowned at me. “Pepper?” Daisy asked and looked at her questioningly.

“Everyone calls me that now.” Pepper explained and squeezed my hand. “I prefer it to V, to be honest.” She smiled slightly. “I never liked that nickname.”

Daisy's curious gaze wandered to me. “I bet this was your idea?”

“It's a rather long story.” I muttered now, not sure if Pepper wanted to tell them the whole story.

“As I said, we have time.” Daisy repeated and leaned back in her seat, a wide smile on her lips.

I exchanged a look with Pepper. Somehow, I had the feeling that we would have to tell them the whole story now. Which Pepper did after a few moments of hesitation and some questioning looks in my direction. Of course she didn't tell them everything that happened, but most of it. Luckily, she left out the part with my company and the weapons. She only said that there was a misunderstanding, nothing else. I was glad about it.

In the course of the conversation, I realized one thing. I liked Daisy and Irina. They were nice and had a good sense of humour. In the end, they were telling me stories about their past with Pepper. No one ever mentioned her ex and I didn't mind that. Soon, we were all laughing and joking around.

“So how is this going to work?” Daisy asked in the end.

“What do you mean?” Pepper frowned.

“The two of you. If you'll be announcing that you're together now, you can't stay his assistant, can you?” She raised her eyebrows. “Wouldn't that make the wrong impression?”

Honestly, I'd never thought about it like this. What would people think when Tony Stark announced that he was together with his assistant? Most probably, nothing at all. And I also didn't care. However there was a thoughtful look on Pepper's face now and somehow, I had the feeling that she would care if there were nasty comments.

“I've never thought of this.” Pepper admitted after a few moments of silence and glanced at me.

“We'll figure something out.” I said simply and kissed her cheek. Luckily, that was settled for now and Irina began to tell Pepper something about her job. I kept listening to the conversation, but didn't say much myself. I was thinking of something else now. Would Pepper stay my assistant or did I want her to be more?

* * *

In the afternoon, we visited Mr. Meyers in his shop. Pepper had been right. When she introduced Tony Stark to him, he nearly got a heart attack. But soon, he relaxed and we had a nice conversation. The shop was crowded (at least for a small town) and people kept staring at us. However, no one came closer to talk. Pepper seemed to be glad about it.

After some time, the door opened and and a couple entered the shop. First, I didn't pay much attention to them. Until the woman gasped. “Virginia?” She called and Pepper, who'd been quite relaxed until now, froze in my arms.

“Mum?” The couple stared at us with wide eyed and I could see a few similarities to Pepper in both of them. Great. Just great. Now we met her parents.

Before anyone could say something else, the door of the shop opened once more. And then there was another gasp. “So you're still here in town.” A man with blond hair said and also stared at us.

“Oh no.” I heard Pepper whisper and she closed her eyes.

“Oh, Ben, my dear, it's good to see you again.” Pepper's mother addressed the newcomer, but she didn't sound happy at all.

Even better. Now Pepper's parents and her ex were standing right in front of us. And they were all staring at me. Pepper's mother looked shocked, her father sceptical and Ben like he wanted to kill me immediately.

I loved small towns.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

This day didn't stop to surprise me. First, I woke up in the only hotel in Griffin, right next to Tony and after an incredible night. Then we were walking through town like any other normal couple and people didn't even notice us. I refused to think of that embarrassing encounter with Daisy and Irina again, it still made me feel uncomfortable how they'd stared at Tony. How they'd _undressed_ him in their minds. My two best friends who weren't even interested in men! Luckily, the conversation had been quite nice after they'd calmed down again.

They even gave us something to think about. What would happen if we announced our relationship openly? Would I still stay Tony's assistant or would things change? Honestly, I didn't want to leave Stark Industries. I liked working there very much. After that, Tony had been unusually quiet and I knew that he was also thinking about this. We would need to talk about that later. Actually, I already wanted to mention this in the plane on our way back.

But then Tony had suggested to visit Mr. Meyers in his shop. I was so happy to see him again and really glad that he got along well with Tony. However, the day couldn't just end calm. It was never this easy.

My fears came true when the door of the shop opened. I didn't pay much attention to the other people until then, but something about those two caught my interest. When I turned around to look at them, I froze. It was too late to run away since they'd already seen us. Of course my mother couldn't just stay calm and act as if she didn't notice us.

She gasped. “Virginia?” She asked loudly and stared at me. Inwardly, I cursed. I didn't want my parents to know that I was in the city. Going to the shop had been a bad idea, but I'd been too excited to see Mr. Meyers again that I forgot about my doubts. And now this.

“Mum?” When she said my name, I'd frozen in Tony's arms. Most probably, he already knew that my parents were standing in front of us, but I asked the stupid question anyway, mostly to tell Tony as much as possible about the situation. I could feel him stiffen next to me.

My mother already opened her mouth to say something else when the door of the shop opened again. When I saw the person who entered now, I closed my eyes and it took all my strength not to grab Tony's hand and drag him out of here. First, Ben didn't notice us. He looked lost in thoughts and I wondered if this was still connected to our conversation the previous afternoon. But then he noticed my parents and stopped.

He frowned when his gaze wandered to me. Then his eyes flickered to Tony and I could see his expression darken, even if he tried to hide it. “So you're still here in town.” He said simply.

Suddenly, I knew that we wouldn't leave this place without a huge fight. “Oh no.” I whispered and when I glanced at Tony, I could see realization dawning on his face.

In the meantime, my mother turned to Ben and her best fake smile appeared on her lips. “Oh Ben, my dear, it's good to see you again.” The tone of her voice was cold and I felt relieved that she also didn't like Ben being here with us.

When my parents also turned to us, the relief vanished immediately. Then I noticed that they weren't looking at me. They were all staring at Tony. My mother looked shocked, most probably because she didn't expect me to be with another man yet. My father looked sceptical like he always did and on Ben's face I could see pure hatred.

This was going to be a horrible afternoon. Luckily, we were the only people in the shop right now. I wanted to turn around and look what Mr. Meyers was doing, but I forced myself to stand still. I couldn't let Tony face them alone.

Tony, who was standing next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, and looked like he didn't have a single care in the world. I wondered how he could be so relaxed in a situation like this, but then I remembered how he'd stiffened when he first noticed my parents and Ben. Tony Stark was a good actor, he'd done this in front of the press for years now. Most probably, he hated this situation as much as I did. He was just better at hiding his feelings.

When I glanced at him next to me, I noticed that he was looking at the others curiously, a slight smile on his lips. He was wearing his mask again. I hoped that he knew what he was doing.

“Who's your companion, dear?” My mother asked and I had to force myself not to grimace at the word companion.

I opened my mouth to answer her, but of course Tony was faster. “I'm Tony. And you must be Virginia's parents. It's not hard to miss, she resembles both of you. It's good to meet you, even if the circumstances aren't the best, I have to add.” He smiled at them charmingly and from the look on my mother's face, I could tell that she was already hooked. Tony had that effect on women of every age. I also noticed that he didn't tell them his last name. Maybe it was better this way, after all my parents knew that I was working in LA for one of the big companies now. I bet that my father had done research. When his frown deepened at those words, I began to feel even more uncomfortable.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with work in LA.” My mother said questioningly.

“I just wanted to come here for a visit.” I said quickly, hoping that they would believe this lie. “I didn't see Daisy and Irina for such a long time.”

“And you didn't bother telling us that you're here?” My father demanded to know and crossed his arms. “Maybe we would have also liked to see you. Your mother misses you very much, Virginia.”

“It was a rather spontaneous idea.” I threw in.

“It was my idea.” Tony added hastily. “I wanted to surprise her. Seems like I didn't think it through completely.” I realized that he wanted to save me from even more trouble and I would have loved to kiss him right now. Which would have been a really bad idea.

Ben, who knew that Tony was lying, stared at him darkly. It was obvious that he wanted to say something now. Luckily, my mother was faster. “You didn't tell us about your friend here, Virginia.” She sounded hurt and suddenly, I felt guilty for not telling my mother that I had a new boyfriend. Which was completely stupid, I was living my own life now.

“We've not been together for that long.” I threw in. “We wanted to see if it works first.” I glanced at Tony. His expression was still relaxed, but I could see the calculating look in his eyes. He was trying to figure out a way to end this conversation. And he was expecting trouble.

“How did you two meet?” In this moment, I was really glad that my parents were here as well. My mother stopped Ben from saying anything. At least for now.

A tricky question. How did we meet? I could say at work, but that would make the wrong impression and give them a hint that things might be more complicated as they seemed. But a party? Also not a good idea.

“We just ran into each other one evening.” Tony answered the question for me. “Great coincidence, by the way. Then we talked and we met again...” He shrugged and ran his free hand through his hair – the other one was still wrapped around my waist.

“What's your last name?” My father asked suddenly, his voice a cold contrast to the excited tone of my mother. “I've got the feeling that I should know you, Tony...?”

Tony glanced at me and I nodded shortly. There was no point in lying now. “Stark.” He said loudly. “Tony Stark.”

“Owner of Stark Industries in Los Angeles.” My father muttered and his eyes narrowed. “I knew that I'd seen you somewhere. There was an article about your latest technology in one of the papers.”

Now my mother also understood the whole situation. Her expression changed from excitement to shock and worry. “But aren't you working for that company?”

At those words, I closed my eyes. This was the situation I had tried to avoid. But of course my father was reading those technology magazines and there had been an article about Tony. On the other hand, I also wasn't completely innocent. After all, I'd told my mother the name of the company I was working for. A big mistake.

“Wait, you're sleeping with your boss?” This time, it was Ben's voice which took me back to reality. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

“That's none of your business!” I snapped.

“Virginia!” My mother said sharply and I could still see the shock on her face. Her gaze was wandering from me to Tony and back.

“What kind of game are you playing with my daughter?” My father demanded to know and took a step towards Tony. He was still looking relaxed and even a little bored, the typical Tony fucking Stark mask. But slowly, I could see something else on his face. And that was anger. I knew that it wouldn't end well once Tony started talking too. Until now, he'd been holding back. I knew that this wasn't easy for him.

“Tell me, V, are you sleeping with him to get a better job?” Ben's voice was the loudest of all and I could hear the sarcasm and anger. “Trying to get more popular?”

“You should be careful with the things you're saying.” Tony warned Ben and took a step forward.

Ben eyed him condescendingly. “And if I'm not? What are you going to do then?”

“You don't want to know that.” Tony said simply.

“You're bluffing.” Ben laughed dryly. “Big, famous name and nothing else. I bet you got the company from your parents and are just continuing what they started, right?”

In this moment, I knew that Ben had crossed a line. Tony never liked it when his parents were mentioned, especially not after the events of the previous days. I already wanted to look at him warningly, but to my surprise, he was _laughing_.

“You know nothing about me.” Tony muttered and shook his head.

“You're the guy who hurt her. The one who made her come here in the first place. Don't try this bullshit with the vacation again, I don't believe you. I've seen the devastated look on her face yesterday. And I heard that phone call. You did something to hurt her and now you just come back and expect everything to be alright again.” Ben didn't try to hide his anger while saying those words. He'd taken another step towards Tony and clenched his fists. I knew that Ben wasn't the violent type, but in this moment, I was afraid that he might hit Tony.

“Ben, just drop it.” I said warningly and tried to stand between him and Tony. “That's none of your business, I already said that yesterday.”

“How can you still be with him if he hurt you like this?” Ben asked. “It must have been a huge fight, otherwise you wouldn't have come back here.”

“What did you do to my daughter?” I'd nearly forgotten the presence of my parents until my father spoke again. He sounded even angrier than Ben. “Virginia, did he really hurt you?”

“That's none of your business!” I snapped at my father. “You all have no right to judge us! I'm living my own life.”

“We only want what's best for you, honey.” My mother said softly.

“As if you would know that!” I muttered. “You don't know anything about me.”

“I know that he doesn't make you happy.” Ben exclaimed. “Just leave this asshole and come with me, Virginia. I can make you happy. I made a mistake, but I've learned my lesson. I would never betray you again.”

“Don't talk to her like this!” This time, my father's anger was directed at Ben. “I always knew that you weren't a good person. It might have taken years until Virginia realized it, but I always knew it! She won't get back together with you. I won't allow it.”

“She's a grown woman. You don't have to allow her anything.”

“And you can't make decisions for her.” Tony threw in. “You also shouldn't judge her because of the things you heard or might have seen. Did she explain the situation to you? She didn't. Would you have even listened? I doubt it. Do you even care about her feelings?” Tony smiled slightly and shook his head. “I also doubt it. From what I've heard and seen about you, Pepper should have left you years ago.”

“I love her.” Ben said loudly.

“No, you don't.” Tony replied calmly and his expression darkened. “You only stayed with her because it was the best option at that time. Once you found someone new, you just left her. Oh no, first you betrayed her for months! And that even if you were engaged. Don't you dare talk about love.”

“And you love her? Someone who's got another woman in his bed daily? Don't try to deny it, I know people like you. Who are using their name to have fun.” Ben looked at Tony and shook his head. “I bet you don't have difficulties at finding new bed companions. Did you also trick her to sleep with you?”

“Ben!” I snapped, but he ignored my warning.

Now he turned to me. “Why did you choose him in the first place? He might be handsome to you, but next to that? Does he even care about you, Virginia? Hell, he doesn't even call you by your true name! Pepper, what's that? How can you call someone like this?”

“You don't know anything about us.” Slowly, Tony was sounding really annoyed. “And it might be better if you shut up now.”

“And if I don't?” Ben crossed his arms.

“I'll destroy you.”

He laughed. “I'd like to see you do that.” Somehow, this seemed to be really funny to Ben. He didn't stop laughing. “You don't have connections like that.”

“I don't need connections.” Tony said simply. I knew that the threat was real. He could destroy Ben's life only with a functional computer.

“Ben, stop it. He's serious about this.”

He stared at me. “He's really tricked you. Or is he so good in bed that you just believe everything he tells you?”

“Everyone knows that Tony Stark is a genius.” When my father spoke again, we all stared at him in surprise. “I've done some research once I got to know that you're working at Stark Industries now.” He glanced at Ben. “Don't underestimate him.” I was more confused than ever. Why did my father warn Ben now? He hated both Tony and Ben, right? What was going on?

“The press tells many things.” Ben said simply.

“Fine, then don't believe us.” I muttered and rolled my eyes.

“What do I have to do to make you leave him?” That question did it. As soon as the words left Ben's mouth, Tony began to curse loudly and was about to close the distance between them. Ben was raising his fist and it was obvious that he wanted to start a huge fight now.

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment. I tried to step between them, just like my father did, but it was already too late. Apparently, Tony had seen it coming since he moved out of the way when Ben tried to hit him right in the face. However, he didn't see his other punch which hit him in the stomach. Tony gasped in pain and I already expected him to sink to his knees, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed Ben's arm, twisted it and threw him to the ground in one movement.

I looked around to make sure that no one else was in the shop. Mr. Meyers was nowhere to be seen and I noticed that the sign at the door said 'closed' now. I would have to thank him later.

As soon as Ben was lying on the ground, Tony took a step back. “Are you alright?” I asked, worried that he might be really hurt. “And how did you do that?”

“I'm fine, Pepper.” He grimaced. “Well, I'll be fine again soon, I think. He's stronger than he looks. Rhodey taught me self defence a few years ago. Thought it might be helpful once the press started chasing me.”

I turned to Ben, who was standing up again slowly. He was breathing heavily and next to pain, I could see anger on his face. However, he made no attempt to move towards us again. “This will have consequences for you!” He muttered.

“You were the one to attack him first.” I noted. “He only defended himself.”

“You should leave, Ben.” My father added. “You've done enough damage already.” He glanced at Tony with a frown on his face. I'd never seen my father look uncomfortable until now. Was he afraid of what Tony could do? “We have all seen that you attacked him first. So you should be lucky if he doesn't press charges against you.”

For a few moments, Ben stared at us. “Why did I even bother to talk to you again?” He asked me. “You're not worth it!” Without another word, he stormed out of the shop.

The silence that followed his departure didn't feel as uncomfortable as the conversation before.

“Are you alright?” My mother asked and looked at Tony with concern in her eyes.

For half a second, he was too surprised to answer, but then he nodded with a smile. “It's nothing.”

My mother looked relieved. “Ben always had problems with anger. You should have seen his arguments with Henry.” She gestured at my father.

We all turned to look at him. There was a thoughtful expression on his face now. “That was an interesting conversation.” He noted.

I sighed. “I'm sorry.” My words were mostly directed at Tony.

“That wasn't your fault, Pep.” He whispered and kissed me on the cheek. He didn't seem to care that my parents were still standing in front of us.

I frowned. “And you're sure that you're alright?” I felt guilty that I'd let it come this far. I'd known all along that Ben would try to harm Tony.

“I've been worse.” He nodded seriously. Then he turned to my parents. “I have to apologize. I didn't make a good impression on you, I fear. Please don't believe a thing he said, it's not true. I love your daughter and would never harm her. It was all a big misunderstanding which led us here.” He said it so seriously, but at the same time, he was smiling.

“It's fine, dear.” My mother was already calm again, but my father looked more hesitant.

“So how do you two meet? The true story.” I gasped. This was the first personal question he asked me in years! He seemed to notice my surprise and looked uncomfortable. “It might have been an unwise decision to ignore you for so many years, Virginia. This conversation showed me how few things I know about my daughter.”

“Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else?” Tony said suddenly and I noticed that Mr. Meyers was watching us. He looked pale. “I saw a café not far from here.” He looked at me questioningly and I knew what he was asking. Did I want to talk to my parents again after so many years? Really talking and not just those phone calls with my mother once in a while? I knew that it still weighed heavily on Tony that his parents were gone and he would never get a chance to tell them anything ever again. It seemed like he wanted to give me the chance to prevent that from happening.

I swallowed and nodded. “That's a good idea.”

To my surprise, my mother wrapped her arms around me tightly. Once she let go of me, she also hugged Tony. He tried to hide it, but I noticed his pained expression anyway. Apparently, he wasn't feeling as good as he pretended. “I'm Erica, by the way.” My mother introduced herself.

Then my father held out his hand for Tony. “Henry Potts, it's good to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

“It's Tony, please.” He replied when they shook hands.

Then my father turned to me and we looked into each other's eyes for a few moments. I noticed that Tony was walking to Mr. Meyers, but I couldn't pay attention to them now. They were too far away and I couldn't understand what they were talking about anyway.

“I have to apologize.” My father said hesitantly.

“It's fine, dad.” I didn't call him that for many years.

“No, it isn't.” He said simply. “I hope you will give me a chance to make it up to you.”

“I already did, right?” I asked and smiled slightly. Suddenly, Tony was next to me again and took my hand.

“Ready?” He asked and I nodded.

I waved at Mr. Meyers before we left the shop together with my parents.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

I looked out of the window thoughtfully and enjoyed the view. It wasn't a cloudy day, so I could see the ground far below us. From here, it looked like everything was moving slowly, but I knew it wasn't the case. The jet of Stark Industries was quite fast. In about two hours, we would be already in LA again. I tried to calculate the time we would arrive, but I failed. I was far too tired right now. Most probably, it would be in the evening.

I kept thinking about our conversation with my parents just a few hours ago. We've been in that café for some time and it was really nice to talk to them again. There were so many things we had to tell each other and until now, I didn't realize that I'd missed them. They also asked Tony many questions, but most of the time, he remained silent and kept listening to us. I knew that he wanted to give me as much time as possible with my parents. Who knew when we would be in Griffin again?

I glanced at him and smiled. He was asleep and I knew that he really needed it. The dark rings under his eyes didn't look good at all and I knew that only the coffee in the café had kept him awake this long. I longed to touch him again, but I was afraid that he might wake up then, so I turned back to the window.

My parents were living a calm life now and even if we'd rarely talked in the past years, they'd always kept an eye on my doings. Even when I was in LA, my father had informed himself about Tony and his company. I tried not to feel guilty for thinking so badly about them all this time, but I failed. I'd let my anger at them for not accepting Ben cloud my judgement.

Luckily, they seemed to like Tony. I knew that they also had lots of respect for him because of his fame and money. That's also why the conversation had been a little tense in the beginning. However, they'd soon realized that Tony was really nice and they didn't have to be careful what to say around him. I was happy that they got along well.

I'd offered my parents to visit me in Los Angeles and they said that they would think about it. I knew that they both hated flying, so their hesitation didn't surprise me. Maybe I would get a chance to see them again before Daisy's and Irina's wedding in spring. If not, we'd still be able to talk over the phone.

My parents said that they were happy for me. They always wanted a good life for me and now it finally seemed like I'd found it. Until I left Griffin, I'd never realized how unhappy I'd been. That didn't mean that my parents hadn't seen it all the time. I just wouldn't listen to them.

Next to the conversation with my parents, something else was on my mind. It was Daisy's question about my future. I knew that it would be difficult to stay Tony's assistant once we'd announced our relationship in public. However, I wasn't sure what I could do instead. Honestly, I didn't want to leave Stark Industries. I enjoyed working there and I would miss it. But wouldn't it be worth it to leave so I could be with Tony without facing the judgement of others? I would have to talk to him about it. Somehow, I knew that he was also thinking of it. In the café, there had been this absent-minded look on his face quite a few times. I'd known that he wasn't completely there with his thoughts.

“Shouldn't you be sleeping?” Tony's tired voice ripped me out of my thoughts. I turned in my seat and saw that he was looking at me.

“I've been thinking.” I said and shrugged.

He frowned. “The past days have been quite a lot, haven't they?”

I nodded. “How are you feeling?” I feared that he was still in pain.

“I'm fine.” He said it lightly, but I knew that he was lying. He just didn't want me to worry.

“Liar.”

Tony grimaced. “You know me too well. But it's nothing, really. It'll be gone within a few days. Back when I've been training with Rhodey, it was worse than this.”

“Doesn't change the fact that Ben hit you and I couldn't do anything to prevent it...” I still felt guilty for this.

“You couldn't have seen it coming.” He'd said this before, when we were on our way to the airport.

“I did. But I reacted too late.” I muttered.

He reached for my hand and squeezed it. “You can't protect everyone, Pep.” He said softly. “And I was also too slow. Maybe _I_ should have seen it coming.”

“Why? You didn't know that he had problems with his anger.”

“I provoked him.” Tony said simply.

“No.” I protested. “He provoked you! Don't search the blame by yourself.”

He sighed. “Let's just forget it, alright? It happened and we can't change it anymore.”

“I just hope that Ben will leave us alone from now on.” I whispered.

“He will.” He said it so confidently that I narrowed my eyes.

“How can you be sure about it?”

“You also saw his face.” Tony said simply.

“It's not just that.” I muttered sceptically. “What did you do?”

He looked at me innocently. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Tony.” I said warningly.

He sighed. “I didn't do anything. At least not yet. But JARVIS is collecting information about him, just in case he might do something stupid. If he doesn't make the first move, I won't do anything, Pepper. I promise. I'll just keep an eye on him from now on.”

There was nothing but honesty in his eyes. “I really hope it won't be necessary.” I said and leaned back in my seat. “I don't want to hear of him ever again.”

“Same here.” He agreed. Tony began to draw random patterns on my hand with this thumb. The gesture had a calming effect on me and soon, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was surprised to find myself in a very comfortable bed and it wasn't my own. I blinked a few times. It was still dark in the room, but I recognized it anyway. I was in Tony's bedroom in his house in Malibu. A look at the clock told me that it was nearly six in the morning.

The other side of the bed was empty and I wondered where Tony was. Normally, he didn't get up this early. Or did he even sleep after our arrival? That must have been many hours ago by now. He didn't wake me for our arrival and I wasn't sure if I should be glad or mad about it. However, I felt better than in days so maybe it had been a good idea to let me sleep.

I stood up slowly and switched on the light. The bag with my things was standing next to the bed. I grabbed it and walked to the bathroom. I needed a shower and clean clothes. Then I would have to find Tony.

The last thing was easier said than done. I walked through the house, my bare feet making nearly no noises on the cold floor. I was shivering, even if it would be a warm day. Maybe I should have dried my hair after the shower. I'd nearly searched the whole house now and there was no sign of Tony. There was only one room left, but I hesitated before I walked towards his lab. I'd only been there before once.

When I walked down the stairs, I knew that my presumption had been right. I could hear music. Very loud music. I thought it was AC/DC, but I wasn't so sure. It wasn't my thing. I preferred calmer songs.

Tony was sitting in front of a small laptop and seemed to be reading something. At least that's what I thought. I couldn't see his face from this angle. At the door to the lab, I hesitated.

“ _Good morning, Mrs. Potts. I hope you slept well. I will inform Mr. Stark about your arrival._ ” JARVIS' voice echoed through the corridor and made me flinch. I'd nearly forgotten that he was everywhere in this house.

The door to the lab opened automatically and I knew that this was also JARVIS' doing. When I entered, the music stopped and Tony turned around, a look of surprise on his face. “Good morning Pepper, what are you doing here?”

“I woke up alone and I've been wondering where you are. So I looked for you.” I said simply and smiled when he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me and buried his face in my still wet hair.

“I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm sorry that I let you alone.” He muttered. “I'll make it up to you.” It sounded like a promise and I felt a rush of excitement.

“Sounds good.” I whispered and he drew back to grin at me. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes and in this moment, I knew that he was up to no good.

I just opened my mouth to say something, but Tony lifted me up in one swift movement. This made me gasp in surprise, but he just laughed at my weak protests. Before I knew what was happening, he walked back towards the stairs. “Actually, I wanted to do this later, but now I've decided that I can't wait any longer.” He whispered and I could hear the longing in his voice. “I've missed you.”

“You were the one who wasn't there this morning.” I muttered. “Otherwise, we might already be doing something.” He quickened his pace.

“You'll be the death of me.” He sighed, but I knew that he was smiling.

“You love me.” I threw in.

“I do.” He stopped to kiss he, but pulled back far too soon and continued walking towards his bedroom.

“What have you been doing there anyway?” Of course I couldn't suppress my curiosity.

“It's a surprise.” He replied immediately. “Well, part of it.”

I raised my eyebrows. “And the part which isn't secret?”

“I've been thinking.” He said simply but then we'd already reached the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with one foot and then he threw me onto the bed. I could only breathe in once before Tony's lips were on mine. He kissed me passionately and I pulled him closer. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist which made him growl.

“About what?” I gasped between kisses. Tony's hands were on my legs now, wandering to the hem of my dress. Right now, I was glad that I didn't wear jeans.

“Does it matter right now?” He began to place kisses on my throat and I sighed in pleasure. I tried to unbutton his shirt, but my hands were shaking. It took me longer than I'd liked, but in the end, I could shove it down his arms. Luckily, Tony did the rest and then he was kneeling in front of me, shirtless. In the past weeks, I'd looked at him so many times, but his beauty still took my breath away. His eyes were wide and there was my favourite smile on his lips, the one he only showed for me. My eyes wandered down his chest and I noted how aroused he was. However, something else caught my attention in this moment.

It was the purple bruise on his skin where Ben had hit him. It looked painful and I wanted to touch it, but held myself back. Was he in pain right now?

“Don't think about it.” Tony's voice ripped me out of my thoughts. “Can you do this for me?”

His face was calm and showed so much love that it made my chest ache. I was responsible for his pain. If I could have stopped Ben faster -

“Don't.” Tony leaned closer to me so that our faces were just inches apart. “Don't think about him. Not ever again. And especially not when we're in a situation like this.” I could hear the jealousy in his voice. In any other situation, I would have said that he was being stupid, but right now, it was just one thing. And that was hot like hell. Tony took my hands and placed them on the mattress on both sides of my head. He moved so that he was kneeling between my legs and whispered into my ear. “The things I'm going to do to you.” He kissed my cheek, then my nose and the other cheek, but kept his distance from my lips. I knew that he was teasing me, especially when he moved closer and pressed his arousal against me, but I didn't mind. All I could do was sigh in pleasure.

“You're mine.” Tony growled and I nodded.

“I am yours.” I whispered. “Only yours. For as long as you'll have me.”

He smiled. “Forever, then.”

Finally, he kissed me and we both sighed. When he drew back, Tony touched my cheek softly and smiled. “My Pepper.” That was the last careful movement he made. If I'd been afraid that he was in pain before, I forgot all my doubts when Tony nearly ripped my dress off of me. His pants were gone nearly as fast and soon, we were both naked.

He already wanted to move towards me again, but this time, I was faster. He gasped in surprise when I moved on top of him, but then his eyes darkened. “You're mine.” I repeated his words. And then I showed him just how true this was.

* * *

“I'm glad that you figured everything out.” Rhodey said and grinned at us. “It was about time.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It's good that you're finally happy, _mom_.”

I laughed and hit him on the arm playfully. “Be nice, Tony. After all, Rhodey played an important part in this.” I reminded him.

“I did!” Rhodey exclaimed and pointed at me. “Finally someone who understands it!”

“Alright, I get it. And I already said thank you how many times? Three?” Tony held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

“Five.” Rhodey corrected him. “But you could say it more often. I'd like that.”

“No way. People might think that I'm actually _nice_.” Tony grimaced, but we were laughing now. Soon, he joined us.

“You are.” I whispered into his ear.

“Just for you.” He replied softly.

“No, that's not true. To everyone you care about.” I argued.

“She's right, Tony.” Rhodey supported me. “You're just playing the bad guy. Tony fuckin' Stark is a mask.”

“Not always.” I said. “But most of the time.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Not always, huh?”

I moved closer so that only he could hear me. “Your never ending self-confidence and a few other things might be kind of hot.”

His eyes narrowed, but he was smiling. “Which other things?”

I winked at him. “I'll show you later.”

“Is that a promise?” He asked.

“It is.”

“Alright, that's enough. Whatever you're whispering over there, stop it. It's disgusting.” Rhodey said loudly. “You can do that when you're alone. But right now, I'm here. And we're in your company, by the way.”

“I can do whatever I want in here.” Tony muttered, but he turned to Rhodey again. A few days had passed since our return to LA and right now, we were in Tony's office. It was late in the afternoon and Rhodey had stopped by after work. Obadiah and Happy also wanted to join us later for pizza. By now, I knew that it was a tradition here.

“Not everything, please.” Another voice from the door said. Obadiah walked into the room, followed by Happy. They were both carrying big boxes with pizza. “You know that I can hear you from my office next door when you're loud enough, right?”

Tony grimaced. “Well, then I can do _almost_ everything in here.” He emphasized.

“Sounds better.” Obadiah nodded. He smiled at me and Rhodey before he sat down. “The opening of the tower will be next week.” He said to Tony. “We'll have to plan everything before we head to New York.”

“There will be a big party after the opening.” Tony said to Rhodey.

He grinned. “You already invited me, remember?”

Tony frowned. “I'm sure that I didn't.”

“You did.” From the look on Rhodey's face I knew that he was lying.

“I didn't.” Tony also saw through this. “But you can come. After all, I owe you.” While saying this, he looked at me.

“There's something else we need to discuss.” Obi cut in before we could change the subject. “Something important.”

Now he had our full attention. “You want to make your relationship public next week.” Obadiah looked at Tony and me. I was surprised that he knew this. We'd just discussed it and didn't tell anyone yet. On the other hand, Obadiah noticed many things others didn't.

Tony nodded. “We will.” He took my hand and squeezed it.

“I'm tired of hiding.” I added.

“Then we'll have to figure out what we'll tell the press.” Obadiah said slowly. “Otherwise, I can already see the headlines. Something like 'Tony Stark sleeping with his assistant' or 'Does she just sleep with him to get a better job?', you know that stuff.”

We did. We had also talked about this. “I don't care what they say.” It was the truth. They should say whatever they wanted. I didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Tony was by my side.

“But I do.” To my surprise, it was Tony who'd spoken. He was looking at me seriously now. “I want you to be happy, Pepper. I know it would weigh heavily on you if they keep talking about us like this.” He breathed in deeply. “That's why you can't remain my assistant.”

I stared at him, trying to process his words. Was he firing me?

“Don't look at me like this!” He continued quickly. “It's nothing bad, Pep.” He took my hands and squeezed them. “You get promoted.” At this, he smiled slightly.

“I... what?” In this moment, I wasn't sure what to say. “Promoted?”

He grinned. “Of course. After all, I can't continue dating my assistant. But the new manager of the infrastructure at Stark Industries would be fine, I guess. At least for now.” And then he even winked at me!

I was still trying to process his words. “But we've got another person in that position.”

“He'll retire next month.” Tony said simply. “Really deserves this, by the way. Sanders did a good job.”

“You can't just give me his position.” I protested weakly. What did he even mean by saying that it would be fine _at least for now_? That I would get promoted again in the future? The job he was offering me right now was one of the highest positions in the company, except for Tony's and Obadiah's job.

“I can and I will.” He glanced at Obadiah, who nodded with a content smile on his lips. It was obvious that he approved Tony's decision. “Personal assistant was too easy for you anyway. You need something more challenging, Pepper. I know that you can do so much with those possibilities.” He was looking at me with so much trust in his eyes that I had to laugh. Laughing or crying, those were the only two possibilities in this moment.

I wrapped my arms around him and he made a surprised noise when I kissed him. However, he kissed me back after a few seconds. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough for now. “I love you.” I whispered into his ear.

“I love you too, Pepper.” He replied with a smile. It was my smile. The one he'd shown when I'd first seen him. It has been only months ago, but it felt much longer already. I felt like I'd known Tony all my life. To me, it was a big step that he offered me another position in the company. And of course that we would make our relationship public soon. I just hoped that everything would work out fine in New York.

“Who would like to go to the cinema this evening?” Rhodey asked now. “There's this new movie, I think it's called Captain America. Sounded quite interesting.”

“Superheroes?” Happy asked sceptically. “Why does it always has to be superheroes?”

“The villains would be far more interesting.” Obadiah joked.

“Did you ever notice that superheroes are always male?” I threw in. “A woman would be good in that position.”

“What about a man in a suit?” Tony asked and grinned like a child. “A metal suit. Made of Iron. Could be called Iron Man.”

Rhodey grimaced. “That's a stupid name!”

“What would you prefer? War Machine?”

“Sounds better.”

They continued their argument about superheroes, their powers and names. I just listened to their conversation silently, but it was enough. I've never been happier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters or places!

Pepper

The opening of the Stark Tower in New York was a full success. Tony's speech was perfect and he charmed the entire audience, as well as everyone who watched it on TV. I was proud to stand next to him on this important event. When he presented the new reactor and the facts what it could do, the reporters wouldn't stop asking questions. In the end, Tony had to cut them off. Otherwise, we would have been too late for the party on the top floor of the tower.

There, only a few reporters were invited. Next to that, there were mostly friends of Tony and Stark Industries' partners in business. It was a nice event, not too crowded and loud. Right before we'd entered the room, Tony had looked at me questioningly. “Are you sure?” He wanted to give me another chance to change my mind, but I didn't need it.

I nodded sternly. “Let's give them something to talk about.” Then I'd taken his hand and led him into the big room. Of course reporters had already waited for Tony's arrival and once we left the elevator, the lights of many cameras were blinding us. I could see the surprise on many people's faces when they saw that we were holding hands. I wanted to turn to Tony and see the look on his face, but it turned out that he had other plans.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. There was a soft smile on his lips and his eyes were shining. Then he kissed me, right in front of all those people. Surprisingly, I didn't mind. In fact, I even made Tony promise to get us all those photographs of us together. For him, it wouldn't be a problem at all.

It was the background of my phone now. We were standing on the steps together, his arms wrapped around my waist. We didn't kiss, but just looked into each other's eyes. There was so much love on both our faces that it still made my heart beat faster. And what made it even better was that we were wearing exactly the same clothes as in the night we first met. Tony in that incredibly good-looking suit and me in my favourite green dress.

I knew that this meant something. When I first came to LA, I wasn't sure what I really wanted in my life. It had been so exciting and frightening at the same time. It was like I'd been blindly running into this whole situation. Then I'd met Tony and everything changed.

I didn't even know that he was my boss on our first meeting. The only thing I'd been sure of was this special connection between us, even if I'd been sure that I would never see him again. Then I did and it was a complete mess at first. However, we found our way to each other. Now I never wanted to let him go again.

The press was still running wild with articles about us. Luckily, Tony knew how to avoid meeting too many reporters when we were outside. Otherwise, it would have been really crazy. They were following all our steps, especially since Tony had announced that I would get a high position in the company. There had been those who'd speculated that I just got promoted because I slept with Tony, but those voice died down soon. Now we were just one thing: one of the most popular couples in history. They even gave us a stupid nickname. Pepperony. It wasn't even clever.

Before, I'd been a nobody. But now, I was an inspiration to many women. To all those who wanted to make something of their lives and didn't know how. It took me a while to find the courage, but in the end, I talked to a reporter about my life and how difficult the step to leave my home town had been.

Tony was very proud of me and he didn't stop telling me this. Or showing me. The longer we were together, the better we got to know each other. By now, I knew every part of him. We were the perfect team. In public, in private, it didn't matter. As long as we were together, everything was perfect.

Soon after the opening of the tower, my parents visited us in LA. It was a huge surprise to me because Tony had organized everything without telling me. They stayed for a whole week and it was just great to have them there. They made me promise to visit them on Christmas, which we did. Of course Tony accompanied me to Griffin. But only for one day, the rest of the holidays were spent with our family in LA. Because that's what Obi, Rhodey and Happy were. Our family.

But that wasn't the only surprise Tony had for me. One day after work, Mr. Meyers was waiting for me in front of the Stark Industries building. Tony had also paid him a journey to Los Angeles! Mr. Meyers was really happy because he didn't have the money to see the world and Tony made one of his dreams come true. I showed him all my favourite places in and around the city. Mr. Meyers painted many of them and a few paintings were hanging in my office now, as well as in our house in Malibu.

Yes, I'd given up my flat in LA and was living with Tony now. Sometimes, we had our differences, but we always figured it out in the end (not always without a huge argument which let us end up in bed together). It was great to share this part of my life with him.

Daisy and Irina also visited us in LA. Those days were crazy and after the first one, Tony invited himself over to Rhodey's place so he didn't have to hang out with us that much. I knew that he liked my two best friends, but sometimes, Daisy was too hectically for him, which meant a lot. Normally, Tony could deal with people of all kinds.

“Hey, Pepper, are you still with me?” A voice ripped me out of my thoughts and I looked up in surprise. “So you weren't.” Daisy crossed her arms but she was smiling. “Come on, it's my wedding day! You could at least try to act as if you were paying attention to my worries!”

“You shouldn't worry.” I emphasized and smiled sheepishly. She was right, I hadn't been paying much attention in the past minutes. I'd been too lost in thoughts. “Irina loves you and the wedding will be perfect.”

Daisy sighed and continued to braid my hair. “I know it will. I'm just so nervous.”

“You're always nervous. Remember when you wanted to propose?” I looked at her face in the mirror. “It worked out just fine. With the wedding, it will be the same.”

“I hope so.” She muttered. Her words were followed by silence, but after some time, she spoke again. “You'll look so good today. Normally, I should be offended because my bridesmaid will look better than I do, but I just can't. You're so beautiful, Pepper.” It had taken some time, but now Daisy also used my new name. Even the press called me Pepper Potts and not Virginia!

“You're far more beautiful, Daisy.” I said softly. She was wearing a simple white dress which suited her very well. It wasn't as stylish as Irina's, but they wanted it like this. And besides, Daisy wasn't the type of woman who liked dresses that much anyway.

“Nope. If you won't believe me, we can just talk to Tony. He'll confirm that you're more beautiful.” Daisy winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. “He's not objective.”

“Everyone will say that you're more beautiful. With your hair and the light green dress...”

“Just stop this. We won't discuss who's more beautiful on _your_ wedding!” I interrupted her shortly. To be honest, I also loved my dress. It was light green and had been a present from Tony. I knew that his tie would have the same colour today. When I thought of seeing him again for the ceremony, my heart started to beat faster. He didn't want me to see his suit before the wedding. I was excited to see what he looked like. While I was with Daisy, Tony was at my parents' place. To my surprise, he got along very well with my father.

“Do you know where you'll spend your honeymoon now?” I asked to change the subject. Irina had planned the journey, but she refused to tell anyone about it.

“Nope.” Daisy shook her head. “It'll be a surprise. But I think we'll head south. She told me to pack clothes for warm weather.”

I already had an idea where they'd be heading, but I didn't tell her about this. All her life, Daisy had wanted to see the Caribbean. Maybe Irina would make her dream come true?

“You have to send me photographs.” I said. “I'm also curious where you'll be heading!”

Daisy laughed. “I bet it's nothing fancy. _Your_ honeymoon will be better. After all, Tony's rich.”

I rolled my eyes. “I don't care if he's rich.”

“I know that.” She threw in quickly. “I just wanted to say that he can take you anywhere, without looking at the costs. We can't do that.”

“I would be fine with staying in LA. All that matters is that we're together.” I explained.

“I think he doesn't see it like this.” Daisy said thoughtfully. “After all, your work's also there. A few weeks without being bothered would be good for you. For both of you. I'm following your doings, Pepper. You're incredibly busy at the moment.” It was true, Stark Industries was expanding. We wanted to build reactors in Europe as well. I knew that Tony's plans were reaching far beyond that, but we wanted to start slowly.

“I don't mind working much.”

“You're impossible.” She muttered and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she gasped. “I forgot to tell you something!” Now she sounded excited. “You won't believe what happened last week.”

I raised my eyebrows. “What happened?” I asked slowly, not sure what to expect.

“Maria Hill's new assistant told her to screw herself! Apparently, you've inspired many people with that interview in which you explained how you changed your life.” She chuckled.

I stared at her. “But I would have never told my boss to screw herself! That's not what I wanted to tell the people.”

Daisy snorted. “Oh come on, someone had to tell her that she can't go on like this!”

“Did she fire the assistant?” I asked curiously.

“Nope. She quit about ten seconds before Hill could open her mouth to fire her.” Daisy grinned. “She was the hero of the week.”

I shook my head slowly. “Maria Hill will never understand that she has to be nicer.” I muttered.

“No, that's not her style.” Daisy shrugged. “I'm also thinking about looking for a new job. I don't know what I want to do yet, but I'll figure something out.”

“Did I also inspire you to do this?” It surprised me that Daisy wanted to change her life. I always thought that she was happy.

“Maybe.” She smiled mysteriously. “And not let's go, your hair is finished. I don't want to be too late for my own wedding!”

* * *

The church in Griffin was small. In there, about one hundred people could sit down. Most of the time, there were only about ten or twenty people who went to church every week. It wasn't in the city, but about half a mile south of it, surrounded by forests and fields. I'd always liked it there, even if I wasn't religious. I just thought that it was a beautiful building with its high tower and the colourful windows.

When we arrived in front of the church, many others were already waiting for us. Irina wasn't there yet, but that was part of the plan. She would arrive ten minutes after Daisy because she wasn't allowed to see her before the wedding. Daisy went into the church with her parents, but I looked around searchingly. Tony should be here by now, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, someone wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. “There you are.” Tony's voice whispered into my ear and I smiled. “I've missed you.”

I chuckled and turned around in his arms. “We only saw each other about three hours ago.”

“Three hours without you are far too long.” He replied immediately. Then he looked at me and his eyes narrowed. “You can't go in there like this.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Why not? Am I not looking good enough?”

“I think it's impolite if a woman looks better than one of the brides. Or both of them.” Tony whispered and touched my cheek carefully. “You're the most beautiful woman here, Pepper.”

I smiled and took my time to look at him as well. I'd already known that the tie had the same colour as my dress. The suit was light grey and fit him perfectly. His hair was styled as usual and I noticed that he'd cut his beard.

“Then it's good that I'm here with the most handsome man.” I replied and then we kissed.

When we parted, he held out his hand. “Shall we?”

I nodded and together, we entered the church. Of course people were staring at us, but I'd learned to ignore it. Here in Griffin, it was even worse than in LA because almost everyone knew me. And since we announced our relationship in public, they also knew that my boyfriend was Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries. Just like Daisy, most people cared that he was rich here. I would never understand those people, but luckily, I also didn't have to. I'd learned to let others think whatever they wanted a long time ago.

The wedding was just perfect and very tearful. Especially the parents of Daisy and Irina cried nearly the entire ceremony. They'd arranged a professional photographer and I knew that the pictures would be perfect. After the ceremony, we all drove to the only location for celebrations in Griffin and spent the afternoon there.

It was a big hall and when I entered it, I gasped, just like many others. It was decorated very beautifully, with lots of flowers and other things. There was even a small orchestra for music. Actually, Daisy and Irina had wanted to celebrate outside, but due to a storm a few weeks previously, the outside area couldn't be used again yet. They'd been very sad, but now that I saw this, I knew that they'd forget their grief.

“It's beautiful.” I whispered and looked at Tony next to me. He was grinning widely and the look on his face made me suspicious. “ _You_ organized this?”

He nodded. “Daisy sounded so sad when she called you because of the storm. I had to do something.”

I smiled. “You're incredible.” I just leaned in to kiss him when a loud voice interrupted us.

“Tony Stark!” Daisy boomed and walked towards us, a look of shock on her face. She stopped right in front of him and crossed her arms. In every other situation, I would have laughed now because it looked so funny that this small woman was trying to stare down Tony Stark, but I kept quiet. “Someone told me that you organized all this in here?”

By now, everyone in the room was staring at us. I looked around carefully and saw many surprised faces. However, my parents were smiling. So they'd also known about this. Tony was as relaxed as always and smiled widely at Daisy. “I wanted it to be a surprise. After all, your actual plans didn't work.”

Daisy shook her head slowly. “You're impossible.” She muttered. “You can't just do all this for us.” She looked around with wide eyes. “It's too much!”

“It isn't. You're Pepper's best friend, after all. And I can do this, as you see.” He was still smiling. “You deserve a beautiful wedding. See it as my present to you.”

Just like this, Daisy's anger seemed to vanish. When she threw herself at Tony and hugged him tightly, I stared at her in surprise. However, Tony seemed to be even more shocked. He patted her back awkwardly and then our eyes met. I smiled and in this moment, the whole world seemed to stop. I barely noticed that people started to cheer all around us. All that counted was Tony.

Daisy let go of him and then Irina was there, also hugging Tony.

“You didn't know about this, did you?” Daisy asked me quietly.

I shook my head. “He didn't tell me.” I confirmed.

“That's so crazy. I can't believe that he did this.” Daisy looked like she was going to cry and I hugged her.

“Just enjoy it. You deserve it.”

Then the music started to play and we didn't get a chance to talk anymore. People were looking for their seats or started to dance and soon, Tony and I were alone. “That was good of you.” I noted.

He shrugged. “As I said, I couldn't just do nothing.”

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too. And now let's dance.” He pulled me towards the dancefloor and I had to follow him.

I was still surprised how easy it was to dance with Tony. He was smiling at me all the time. When the music ended, we were both breathless. We were seated right next to Daisy and Irina and before the food was served, a few people would make speeches, me included. I talked about the time I first met Daisy at school and how we didn't like each other very much. How we became best friends and everything we've been through after that. In the end, I also explained how she helped me to change my life.

“Without you, I would have never left this town. I would have never met the love of my life and most probably, I'd still be unhappy. I can't explain how grateful I am for this.” I finished my speech and sat down again. All around, people were clapping, but I ignored it. I smiled at Daisy. “Even if I first thought that you'd lost your mind.” I whispered into her ear and she laughed.

After that, the musicians started to play again. I already expected Tony to ask me to dance again, but when I turned to him, he was looking at me thoughtfully. “What are you thinking?” I asked.

“Let's get out of here.” He muttered and took my hand.

“Tony, where are we going?” I asked, but he didn't answer. The party was still going on and it wouldn't end for many hours. After all, it was only three in the afternoon. We wouldn't miss anything if we left for some time, but what did he plan?

“We're going for a walk.” He said simply and smiled. “Do you think that you'll manage a walk through the woods with those shoes?”

Suddenly, I knew where he wanted to go. I nodded silently, but in my mind, one question was always repeating itself. What was going on?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it wouldn't be nice not to post the last chapter now as well, considering that it's finished. So here it is! Thanks to everyone who read this story, I really hope you liked it! Please let me know, that would be awesome! I think from the Pepperony stories I've written so far, Shallow is one of my favourites. If you'd like to read more about them check out my other stories, there are three more at the moment. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or places!

Tony

The whole walk through the forest to the lake, I felt nervous. Most probably, Pepper already knew what I was planning, but she kept quiet. Or maybe it was just because she had to be careful with her high-heeled shoes. I had to keep her from stumbling a few times. Every time it happened, she laughed.

“Next time we go to a wedding, I should wear hiking shoes to my dress.” She joked.

From time to time, she was frowning at me, but I acted as if I didn't notice it. I didn't want her to ask questions. It might ruin my plans.

Even though there had been spring storms in the past weeks, it was a beautiful and – most importantly – dry day. Slowly, everything was getting green again and there were even a few flowers in the forest that hadn't been there last summer. Or they had been there and I just didn't notice it, I wasn't so sure. Back then, my only concern had been finding Pepper and making sure that she was alright. That she knew it had all been a big misunderstanding. So many months had passed ever since and many things changed.

Right now, I could enjoy the nature around us for the first time. I knew that this wouldn't be my favourite activity, but since Pepper liked it, a few days off in the nature wouldn't kill me, would they?

We had to walk for nearly an hour until we reached the lake. There, everything looked just like I remembered. It felt like another lifetime that I'd been sitting there with Pepper, discussing our pasts.

She seemed to think this as well. When I glanced at her, I saw a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Feels like we've been here just yesterday, but at the same time also like a lifetime ago.” She whispered.

“Yeah, many things have changed ever since.” I agreed and squeezed her hand. “Look, your tree trunk is still there. The storms didn't destroy it.” I saw it as a good sign.

I led her there and looked around. It was a really beautiful place. Maybe also one of my favourites in the nature. The sun was shining above the lake and it looked very peaceful.

I took off my suit jacket and placed it on the tree. Pepper raised her eyebrows and I shrugged. “Can't risk your pretty dress getting dirty.” I winked at her.

“But your suit?” She asked doubtfully.

“Doesn't matter.” I said simply. “And besides, I'll also be fine without the jacket. _You_ can't just take off your dress when we return to the party. At least I wouldn't like that. Not before we're alone in that nice little hotel room.” It was the same hotel room we'd slept in last year.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “You're impossible.” However, she sat down on my jacket. “So what are we doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the view, but it's Daisy's and Irina's wedding. Sneaking away is kind of impolite.”

“They won't mind.” I threw in. At least that's what I hoped.

She didn't look convinced. “Are you sure?”

“This is not about them.” I interrupted her. “In fact, it's about us.” I knelt down in front of her and took her hands. “I wasn't sure how to do this at first. I've planned everything months ago, but I couldn't make up my mind.”

Pepper's eyes widened slightly when she realized what I was talking about.

I smiled softly. “Virginia Potts.” I started politely and she chuckled. “Pepper. My Pepper. You can't imagine how lonely I was before I met you. You are one of three people who know my whole story. You know about the ghosts that have always been haunting me and how difficult everything was, even if I didn't show it. My life has been dark and sad. I had everything, except for one thing. The thing that counts most. And that's love.” I kissed her hand.

“When I first saw you back in that club, I thought that I was dreaming. I've never seen someone as beautiful as you are. To my surprise, I also liked you. That rarely happened to me before. I wanted to ask you for your number on that morning, you know?” I chuckled. “I just didn't find the courage to do so. I thought it was just one night for you and nothing else.”

“That's what I thought as well...” She whispered.

“Seems like we've both been stupid. But let's call it fate that we saw each other again. In one of the most uncomfortable situations ever.” I grinned. “You tried so hard to keep things professional.”

“You didn't make it easy.” Pepper noted with a slight smile on her lips.

“I didn't want to.” I whispered. “Because whatever I tried, I couldn't stop wanting you. Every part of you. I fell in love with you slowly. First, I didn't even realize it. And then it hit me.” I paused and looked into her eyes. “I'm still so sorry for keeping secrets and shutting you out when something bothered me. I know that I can never make that up to you.”

“That's not true. It's fine, Tony. I understand it. And in the past months, you always talked to me when something happened. In fact, I think your ghosts finally aren't haunting you anymore.”

“They aren't.” I agreed. “Thanks to you.” Now I couldn't stop myself from kissing her any longer.

“I think I've finally let go of all the guilt because I know that it wasn't my fault. At least not entirely.” I cleared my throat. “I love you, Pepper.”

“I love you too.” She whispered back.

“As I said, I've been wondering how to do this. When we were dancing together just a few hours ago, I realized something. It doesn't matter. Actually, I wanted to make it special. Lots of roses, good music, a beautiful location.” I looked around. “But look where we are. I think this is even more special. Because this place means something to us. Even more to you. I want to make a new memory here.” I pulled her to her feet and knelt down again.

“Pepper Potts, you are the love of my life. You've seen me in my best times, but also in my worst ones. You pulled me out of the darkness instead of running away. When I'm having a bad day, you always keep up with me and tell me that I'm being stupid. You make me the luckiest man in this world. Will you marry me?”

During my speech, her eyes had started to fill with tears. Now I reached for the small box in my pocket I've been carrying for months now and opened it slowly. In there was a simple silver ring with a green stone which had the colour of her eyes. She stared at it for a few seconds before she nodded.

“Yes.” She whispered. “Of course I'll marry you!”

I put the ring on her finger and stood up. Then I wrapped my arms around her and we kissed. It took me some time to realize that my eyes had filled with tears as well, but only this once, I didn't care. I was too happy.

“My Pepper.” I whispered into her ear and she chuckled.

“When you first called me that, I thought you were crazy.” She noted.

“It suits you.” I said simply and ran a hand through my hair. “Let's be honest. You liked it immediately.”

She sighed. “That's true. Even back then, you could read me too well.”

“Don't let it sound like it's a bad thing!” I complained.

“It isn't. Just didn't make being your assistant any easier.”

“Good that you aren't my assistant anymore, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Stark.” I grinned and kissed her again. “Who knows, maybe you'll get promoted again soon?”

“Tony, you can't do that. You already risked so much by giving me my current position.” Of course she always thought of me first.

I rolled my eyes. “Nonsense. I can do whatever I want. And you're doing a perfect job. No one complained.”

“Or you just didn't notice it.”

“JARVIS keeps an eye on those things.” I said simply. “I would have noticed it.”

“Maybe we should go back to the wedding. The others might wonder where we are.” Pepper said suddenly.

“Just one more thing.” I muttered and pulled her closer. With my free hand, I reached for my phone in my pocket and started the camera. “Let's smile.”

Pepper laughed when she realized what I was doing, but then we both grinned into the camera. The picture was one of my favourites, we were both looking so happy and with the lake in the background, it was just beautiful.

On our way back, I thought of everything that happened ever since I met Pepper for the first time. She had changed my life for good. I would never let this woman go again. And who knew, maybe we would run Stark Industries together soon?

When we arrived back at the party, it seemed like no one had noticed our absence. Soft music was playing and most people were dancing. Among them, I could see Daisy and Irina, as well as Pepper's parents.

I smiled at her. “How does another dance sound to you?”

Pepper leaned in to kiss me. “That's wonderful.”

I led her to the dancefloor and listened to the song that was being played for the first time.

“ _Tell me somethin', girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

_I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself_

_..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all know the lyrics, but for those who don't, it's 'Shallow' by Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper. I also named the story after that song. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, that would be awesome! :)


End file.
